Return
by 406Mea
Summary: Perempuan itu kembali, dan berharap untuk "kembali". SEKUEL BACKFIRE. OC insert (Megohime), sho-ai. Ch16: Maaf
1. Prolog

**Return [1]: Prolog**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC ( _you'll see_ :v), AU, sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"PAPA, aku sudah di bandara. Papa dimana?"

"Papa di _lobby_ utama. Kau langsung ke sana saja, Sayang."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu, Pa!"

 _Kalau tidak demi menghindari dia, aku tidak akan pernah ke Tokyo lagi._

Perempuan itu menarik kopernya, berjalan menuju _lobby_ utama. Ia menghela napas, semua kenangannya tentang Tokyo serasa terputar kembali. Kenangan yang tidak seharusnya diingat lagi setelah dua tahun ia pergi. Namun, namanya tidak sengaja itu sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Entah apa yang ia rasa sekarang. Sedih, kesal, atau senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya kembali setelah bekerja dan bersenang-senang di Belanda. Pada dasarnya, harusnya ia _menyesal_ telah membuat _keputusan_ fatal.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Rasanya sama namun berbeda—entah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

 **.r.**

"APA-APAAN ini? Kok aku kalah lagi? Sarutobi, kau curang!" Masamune mengempaskan kelima kartu reminya ke lantai. "Pasti kau mengintip kartu-kartuku, 'kan?!"

"Apa? Enak saja!" protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"M—Masamune- _dono_ —"

"Begitu saja kok dipermasalahkan, sih? Kita semua sportif di sini. Kau memang sedang kurang beruntung, Masamune." Kojuuro berusaha menengahi. "Ayolah, ini hanya permainan kartu!"

Masamune menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudahlah."

"Begitu dong, jangan suka nuduh orang sembarangan!" ketus Sasuke kesal.

"Aah! Sudahlah!" Masamune pindah ke kasur, tiduran di sana. "Capek. Jam berapa sih sekarang?" tanyanya.

Yukimura menoleh ke arah jam dinding. "Setengah satu."

Detik pertama, semuanya (kecuali Yukimura) mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, semuanya (kecuali Yukimura) nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, mereka (kecuali Yukimura) heboh.

"HAH?! SUDAH LEWAT TENGAH MALAM?!" Ini Sasuke.

" _Whaaat?! It's late already!_ " Ini Masamune.

"Oh." Ini Kojuuro.

Mungkin, yang terakhir tidak bisa dikategorikan 'heboh'.

Yukimura hanya mengedikkan bahu, ia membuka pintu kamar, kemudian berpesan, "Aku ke dapur dulu sebentar."

"Yuki, sekalian ambilkan air minum untuk kami, ya," kata Sasuke.

Yukimura mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Kojuuro memutuskan untuk membereskan kartu remi yang berserakan. Sudah lewat tengah malam, permainan terpaksa dihentikan. Sudah waktunya tidur. Namun, mengingat reaksi singkat Kojuuro tadi, sepertinya ia belum mau tidur. Wajar, ia adalah seorang penulis, dan penulis memang tidak kenal waktu untuk menulis.

Beruntung ia membawa laptop. Kalau tidak, hancurlah batinnya karena ide yang tidak terealisasikan.

Masamune dan Kojuuro memang sedang menginap di rumah Yukimura dan Sasuke untuk sekedar bermain dan mengisi liburan akhir pekan. Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan Masamune dan Yukimura terbilang sangat lancar, begitupun Sasuke dan Kojuuro. Mereka berempat juga kompak dan sering mengadakan _double date_ 'kecil-kecilan'. Contohnya, makan di kantin berempat di meja yang sama.

Haah. Kalau mengingat kisah mereka sebelum berbahagia seperti ini, rasanya ingin tersenyum kecut. Masalah-masalah itu begitu rumit, apalagi dengan adanya 'ketertukaran' rasa yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di tengah-tengah perjodohan.

Namun, sudahlah. Masalah-masalah itu sudah tak layak lagi dibicarakan. Intinya, mereka berempat (terutama Sasuke dan Kojuuro) telah berhasil melewatinya, dan pada akhirnya mereka saling jatuh hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukimura kembali membawa nampan berisikan empat gelas besar air putih. Karena sudah larut malam, tentu ia tidak membawakan air dingin. Ia hanya membawa air biasa.

Masamune memeluk guling, seakan bersiap untuk tidur. " _I'm sleepy_. Aku ingin tidur duluan."

"Ya sudah, tidur saja, Masamune- _dono_ ," ucap Yukimura sambil membereskan selimut.

 **PIP!**

"Aduh, bikin kaget saja," komentar Sasuke. "Ponsel siapa tuh yang bunyi?"

"Ponselku," jawab Masamune singkat. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya, rupanya email. Ia pun membukanya.

 _ **megs208**_ _at_ _ **nihon**_ _dot_ _ **com**_ **.**

Masamune sedikit terkejut.

Megs208… nama itu.

' _Hei, apa kabar?_ '

Ya. Itu… memang dia.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Nekat banget Mea bikin ginian, padahal udah kelas 9, dan ini semester dua. Ah sudahlah

Hai Megohime :v/ dia gak jadi cameo sekarang h3h3

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **5 Januari 2017**


	2. Rindu

**Return [2]: Rindu**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

RINDU itu begitu menyiksa.

Tapi, rasa bersalah dan menyesal itu LEBIH menyiksa.

Perempuan ini merasakan ketiganya. Tengah malam, jam setengah satu, dia tidak bisa tidur. Delapan jam setelah kepulangannya dari Belanda. Jarinya menyusuri dinding sosial media dengan lincah, mencari suatu berita yang menarik.

 _Tunggu, harusnya aku_ unfollow _semua akun sosial media artis tidak punya hati itu._

Dengan secepat kilat, dia membuka salah satu akun sosial media mantannya. Namun, tangannya tiba-tiba membeku. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah foto mesra lelaki itu dengan perempuan lain.

Yap, perempuan lain.

Amarah perempuan itu makin menggebu. Sudahlah, memang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Harusnya dia tahu dari awal. Laki-laki yang berprofesi artis memang mudah memikat hati perempuan. Pasti ada saja yang mengganggu, selama apapun mereka bersama.

 _Tapi, saat aku bersama Masamune-_ kun _, aku yang menghancurkan semuanya._

 _Apa kabarnya sekarang? Sekolah dimana dia? Apa dia masih tinggal di sana? Apa dia… punya pacar lagi?_

 _Mungkin aku bisa mengirim email padanya. Semoga saja akunnya belum berganti._

Saat itu juga, dia mengirimkan email kepada Masamune.

 **.r.**

"WOI! Date! Sudah tahu numpang menginap jangan malah kurang ajar! Ranjangmu bereskan lagi!" teriak Sasuke begitu melihat kasur Masamune yang… benar-benar berantakan. Selimut jatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan tidak terlipat, guling dan bantal sudah tak tahu nasibnya seperti apa. Dan pakaian kotor berserakan di mana-mana.

"OM KOS NGAMUK. OM KOS NGAMUK. _DANGER!_ " teriak Masamune balik. Dia langsung lari menghindari Sasuke. "TELOLET OM. EH SALAH!"

Amarah Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi. "DATEEEEE! BERESKAN INI!"

Namun, Masamune sudah kabur.

Sejak sebulan terakhir—sejak Masamune merekam Kojuuro sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, Masamune dan Sasuke jadi sering bertengkar karena hal sepele. Sasuke masih dendam pada laki-laki itu. Enak saja. Mana saat itu momennya cukup memalukan, pula. Ayolah, Sasuke saja ogah menonton video dimana keningnya dikecup oleh Kojuuro. Memalukan.

Saat ini, Sasuke masih belajar mencintai Kojuuro. Tidak mudah _move on_ begitu saja dari Masamune, entah kenapa laki-laki itu seperti mempunyai daya tarik sendiri. Namun, Sasuke sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia sudah yakin untuk _move on_ , karena memang sikon sangat mendukungnya.

Sasuke selalu tersenyum kecut saat mengingat dia pernah mencium bibir Masamune begitu saja, karena dia sudah benar-benar tak kuat dengan perasaannya. Namun, sudahlah. Kini, semuanya sudah selesai. Dia sudah berbahagia dengan Kojuuro, dan Masamune tidak membencinya. Malah, kini mereka semakin dekat. Namun, yang namanya duel tetap tidak terelakkan. Lancar terlaksana.

"Kamu kenapa? Melamun sendiri."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Rupanya Kojuuro.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedikit _flashback_."

"Masa-masa kamu menyukai Masamune, ya?" goda Kojuuro. Dia akhir-akhir ini memang suka menggoda pacarnya.

Sasuke mencibir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Masamune mana?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Tahu, tuh. Kabur habis dia berantakkin kamar. Mana dia tertular virus telolet. Ah sudahlah," gerutu Sasuke sebal.

"Telolet? Hahaha," tawa Kojuuro. "Sasuke, sekarang sudah jam 1 siang. Kita makan siang dulu, ya. Sanada sudah membuat _onigiri_."

"Oh ya? Ayo kalau begitu!" seru Sasuke bersemangat. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Yukimura tampak sedang menata meja makan. Ah, Sasuke senang, adiknya ini begitu rajin. Dia pun duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Kojuuro duduk di sebelahnya. Menyenangkan bisa makan beramai-ramai seperti ini. Seharusnya, Sasuke sering-sering mengajak teman-temannya menginap di rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Shingen sudah kembali ke Korea Utara. Jadi, semuanya bebas melakukan apapun di rumah Sasuke dan Yukimura tanpa kena omel dan diawasi.

"Masamune- _dono_ mana?" tanya Yukimura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tadi sih dia kabur. Tapi tak terlihat lagi."

Yukimura manggut-manggut. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Kamu akan buatkan jus alpukat untuk Date, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukimura mengangguk. Itu sih pasti. Masamune sangat suka jus alpukat.

"Aku jus jeruk saja," jawab Kojuuro.

"Aku juga deh," sahut Sasuke.

"Oke," balas Yukimura singkat, dia pun kembali ke dapur.

 **.r.**

"EH, tiga hari lagi sudah masuk sekolah, ya?" Yukimura memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak terasa ya, sudah mau masuk tahun ajaran baru, di kelas baru pula. Kelas 12 kan kita sekarang."

"Yap. Dan hanya Yuki yang masih 16 tahun." Tawa Masamune berderai.

Wajah Yukimura berubah memerah. Itu benar, di antara mereka semua yang berumur 17 tahun, hanya Yukimura yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Ini dikarenakan Yukimura lahirnya 11 bulan lebih muda dari Sasuke—yang ulang tahunnya tidak begitu jauh dari tanggal ulang tahun Masamune dan Kojuuro.

Sasuke mengambil potongan onigiri yang kedua. Saat ini, dia memang sangat lapar. Menggambar komik begitu menguras tenaga—baginya, karena dia memang membuatnya nonstop selama 5 jam. Dia menoleh ke arah Kojuuro.

"Katakura, kamu ada _planning_ liburan lagi, tidak? Liburan kecil-kecilan, sekolah masuk 3 hari lagi soalnya," tanyanya.

Kojuuro tersenyum dalam hati. Terakhir kali ia mengajak semuanya liburan, rencananya malah gagal total. Untung saja, Yukimura berhasil balikan dengan Masamune. Kalau tidak, mungkin semua akan menjadi runyam dan canggung. Kojuuro sendiri pun pasti terbebani karena merasa bersalah.

"Kita adakan kencan di sini," jawab Kojuuro tanpa berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau… aku dan Masamune menginap di sini sampai dua hari ke depan, dan selama itu kita semua bisa menonton film bersama atau mengadakan suatu kegiatan."

"Suatu kegiatan?" tanya Masamune.

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Contohnya apa, Katakura- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura.

"Entahlah."

"Yee. Biasanya kau banyak ide. Bagaimana sih," cibir Masamune.

Kojuuro hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, aku tahu," sahut Sasuke. "Rumah kalian tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Aku dan Yuki saja yang menginap di rumah kalian, bagaimana? Pasti lebih banyak kegiatan yang kita bisa lakukan di rumah kalian."

Yukimura langsung bersorak setuju.

"Bagaimana, Kojuuro? Aku setuju saja," tanya Masamune.

Kojuuro mengangguk. Bukan ide buruk. "Baiklah. Kita menginap di rumahku dan rumah Masamune."

"Yey! Pasti seru di rumah Masamune- _dono_!" Yukimura berseru senang.

"Iya lah, kan kamu mau pacaran," ledek Sasuke. Yukimura langsung bete mendengarnya.

Mereka pun menghabiskan _onigiri_ mereka. Setelah itu, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menginap di rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro. Tentunya Yukimura yang paling _excited_. Dia bahkan hampir membawa koper, padahal tidak perlu. Tas ransel masing-masing juga cukup. Di sana 'kan baju bisa dicuci.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke membereskan baju-baju yang akan dibawanya. Dia menunggu Yukimura yang masih memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam tas ransel di bibir pintu. Masa iya dia duluan.

"Sasuke? Kau duluan saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih agak lama sepertinya," ucap Yukimura.

Sasuke menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Eh, ya sudah. Aku duluan."

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Baru Kojuuro yang ada di sana.

"Sayang? Kau sudah selesai?"

Punggung Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa panas. Tangannya refleks menonjok rahang Kojuuro. Dia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, rasanya aneh dan terdengar begitu menggelikan.

"M-maaf…," rintih Kojuuro, tangannya bergerak menyentuh rahang kirinya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Panggil. Sayang. Lagi!" seru Sasuke kesal.

Kojuuro menghela napas. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku hanya mau menaruh tasku. Aku mau mematikan lampu-lampu dulu."

Kojuuro mengangguk kembali. Sasuke pun pergi ke dalam rumahnya—sudah di dalam sih—seperti dapur, kamar mandi, dan lain-lain. Dia pun menunggu Yukimura dan Masamune selesai beres-beres.

Tidak lama kemudian, Masamune datang.

"Kojuuro, kau tahu, aku menemukan celana dalammu. Dan itu sangat menggelikan," gerutu Masamune.

Kojuuro terkejut. "Masamune! Gamblang sekali kau mengatakannya. Memalukan. Kau taruh dimana itu?"

"Aku taruh di tas. Untung saja bersih, bukan yang bekas pakai."

Kojuuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Memalukan…."

Masamune mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Oh ya, Kojuuro."

"Apa?"

Masamune tersenyum miring. "Mego mengirimkanku email."

Kedua mata Kojuuro membulat. Perempuan itu masih berani mengontak Masamune kembali setelah apa yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu?—hampir 3 tahun, sepertinya.

"Berani sekali dia," komentar Kojuuro. "Apa isinya?"

"Dia hanya menanyakan kabar. Tidak lebih," jawab Masamune.

Kojuuro manggut-manggut. "Kadang, pertanyaan sederhana dari perempuan bisa berarti macam-macam. Hati-hati, Masamune."

Masamune mengangguk. Toh, perempuan itu sudah tidak penting lagi dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah memiliki Yukimura.

"Masamune- _dono_? Katakura- _dono_? Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tidak penting kok," jawab Masamune. "Yuki, sini deh."

 _Apa ini? Aku jadi nyamuk?_ tanya Kojuuro dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Masamune- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura, duduk di sebelah Masamune.

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Yukimura.

Kojuuro tersenyum. _Setidaknya, dari ciuman itu jelas, Masamune sudah tidak mencintai perempuan itu lagi._

Ya, Masamune memang mencintai Yukimura seutuhnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke datang.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Yuk, langsung berangkat!"

Masamune dan Yukimura bersorak.

 **.r.**

MEREKA pun sampai di rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro.

Kojuuro langsung membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Setelah pintu terbuka, dia pun langsung menyalakan lampu-lampu. Masamune mempersilakan Sasuke dan Yukimura masuk.

"Masamune, kau tunjukkan kamar mereka ya, biar aku rapikan dulu rumahnya," sahut Kojuuro. Masamune mengangguk.

Masamune pun menyuruh Sasuke dan Yukimura mengikutinya. Dan kamar itu tepat berada di depan halaman belakang, dimana jendela dan kasurnya menghadap ke sana. Tentu Yukimura sangat menyukai _view_ ini, halaman belakang rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Kalian istirahat saja dulu. Aku bantu Kojuuro dulu," ucap Masamune.

"Aku bisa bant—"

Masamune langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Jangan. Biar aku saja. Kalian tamu, kalian rajanya."

"Masamune- _dono_ berlebihan deh…," komentar Yukimura. "Kita berempat kan sudah dekat sekali. Tidak apa-apa dong jika kami membantu?"

Masamune menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kalian boleh bantu."

Yukimura tersenyum. Dia dan Sasuke pun keluar kamar untuk membantu Masamune dan Kojuuro. Dan rumah mereka (Masamune dan Kojuuro) memang agak berantakan.

"Aku bereskan ruang tamu, deh," kata Yukimura, ia mengambil kemoceng dari gudang.

"Pakai _vacuum cleaner_ untuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran di lantai, Yuki," saran Masamune.

"Aku lebih biasa memakai sapu," tolak Yukimura sambil mengambil sapu ijuk. "Ya sudah, aku duluan ya."

Yukimura pun bergegas ke ruang tamu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke membereskan dapur. Kojuuro mengurus kebunnya (padahal katanya beres-beres rumah) dan Masamune mencuci pakaian. Semua pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Duh, habis lagi pemutihnya," keluh Masamune. Kebanyakan bajunya memang berwarna putih, dan warna-warnanya sudah mulai kusam. "Harus beli dulu ini."

Masamune bergegas mengambil dompetnya, kemudian berjalan menuju teras. Namun, di ruang tamu, Yukimura menahannya.

"Masamune- _dono_ mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke supermarket dulu. Mau beli pemutih," jawab Masamune singkat.

"Bukannya di sekitar sini ada minimarket?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

Masamune mengangguk. "Tapi di situ tidak menjual pemutih. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian beli cemilan."

"Maunya cepuluh."

Masamune pun gubrak. Ada-ada saja pacarnya ini.

"Nggak usah, terserah Masamune- _dono_ saja mau belikan apa," jawab Yukimura sambil tersenyum. Okelah, Masamune pun bergegas ke supermarket terdekat—kira-kira 1 km.

 **.r.**

"AH!" seru perempuan itu.

Matanya menangkap laki-laki berbaju putih yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya. Hampir saja dia menabraknya. Namun, sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak menyadarinya—dia terlihat buru-buru. Perempuan itu mengelus dadanya sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Kedua bahunya mendadak turun.

"Itu…."

 _Ya._

"Itu Masamune- _kun_ 'kan?"

 _Potongan rambutnya. Postur tubuhnya. Cara berjalannya. Dan penutup mata yang sempat-sempatnya terlihat_ ….

Ya. Itu memang dia.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Kenapa _chapter_ ini susah banget ngerangkai kata-katanya ya? (tapi kalo gak dipaksain nanti nasibnya kayak ff Asa dah…) Mungkin gara-gara masih permulaan… jadinya males (ada gitu?!).

Gak nyampe 2000 kata sih…

Balesan _review_ :

 **Delta Yuki** & **yuki** : Sama aja ketauan kalo itu elu Del XD

 **LoliMon-san** : Sama, aku juga kayak Kojuuro kalo dikasihtau soal jam malem XD kecuali kalo besok sekolah, langsung panik. Megot? Wat is dat :'v dia kangen tuh sama Masmun

 **Asyifaanas13** : Mea baik-baik saja kok :v doain biar beneran seru yakkkk! (bikin konflik aja belom ini padahal, terlalu nekat _publish_ )

 **Shadow0Reader** : Dibikin sekuel soalnya… Mea belum bisa _move on_ dari Backfire :( wah kasih minuman, mau dong…. (Megohime: minuman apaan emang? *curiga*) makasih-makasih XD Mea pasti semangat

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Ada dongg XD *ngumpulin bunga* dia kangen tuh sama Masmun :' wkwkw kasian emang si Mego XD kalo dia tau Masmun udah punya Yuki (mana dia jadi gay lagi)… bakal gubrak banget pasti XD makasih fav-nyaa

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **7 Januari 2017** (happy birthday to someone! /loveemoji)


	3. Baru

**Return [3]: Baru**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"Ya. Masamune- _kun_ pasti masih tinggal di sana. Aku yakin," gumam perempuan itu. "Tapi… jika aku tiba-tiba ke rumahnya, apa dia akan langsung memaafkanku?"

 _Rasanya tidak._

 **.r.**

HARI ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah pada tahun ajaran baru.

Masamune, Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Kojuuro kini kelas 12, alias menjadi senior. Dan ini menyenangkan, karena mereka akan bertemu adik kelas 10 dan menyaksikan mereka MOS. Ayolah, menyaksikan calon-calon adik kelas mengenali sekolah baru itu menyenangkan.

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya, Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah bersama Yukimura, dan Masamune berangkat bersama Kojuuro. Mereka sengaja tidak berangkat bersama-sama karena memang tidak searah meskipun tidak terlalu jauh. Kata mereka, mereka tetap ingin menjaga hubungan kekeluargaan—maksudnya, kalau mereka berempat bertemu, Yukimura akan lebih fokus dengan Masamune ketimbang Sasuke—kakaknya sendiri, bukan? Begitu juga Sasuke, Kojuuro, dan Masamune.

Omong-omong, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka di tahun ajaran baru, tentu kelas mereka akan terpecah kembali. Dan mereka berharap agar bisa sekelas berempat—atau sekelas dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

Masamune membuka loker sepatunya, kemudian menukar sepatu yang dipakainya dengan sepatu itu. Kojuuro melakukan hal yang sama. Hal ini memang diwajibkan oleh sekolah-sekolah di Jepang. Murid-murid memakai sepatu bebas ke sekolah, lalu saat mereka sampai, mereka akan menukarnya dengan sepatu khusus untuk di sekolah yang tersedia di loker sepatu masing-masing. Loker itu terdapat di dekat pintu utama sekolah.

"Oi, Kojuuro, kau mau menunggu Yuki dan Sarutobi dulu atau bagaimana?" tanya Masamune seusai memakai sepatunya.

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Sekarang sekolah masih sepi, takutnya nanti kalau sudah ramai, kita akan berebut melihat daftar absen tiap kelas."

Masamune mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun berjalan beriringan dengan Kojuuro menuju jejeran kelas dua belas.

Suasananya tidak begitu ramai. Kojuuro dan Masamune pun langsung mencari nama mereka di mading berisikan daftar murid-murid tiap kelasnya. Beberapa saat mencari, mereka menemukannya. Sekaligus nama Sanada Yukimura dan Sarutobi Sasuke.

Sanada Yukimura dan Sarutobi Sasuke di kelas 12-1. Date Masamune dan Katakura Kojuuro di kelas 12-3.

"Wah, kita sekelas, Masamune. Pasti jadi tidak repot," kekeh Kojuuro.

Masamune mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yuki dan Sarutobi sekelas. Wah, tapi, kalau begini caranya, kita tidak bisa saling _sharing_ tentang doi, dong."

"Ya tidak begitu juga." Kojuuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini seperti ABG saja."

" _What the heck_ ," umpat Masamune. "Ya sudah, langsung ke kelas saja kalau begitu."

Kojuuro mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan ke kelas mereka yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Namun… mereka melupakan _satu nama_ yang akan sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup mereka berempat.

 **.r.**

"SASUKE, kita sekelas!" seru Yukimura begitu menemukan namanya tepat berada di atas nama Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Itu bagus sekali. Kalau mengerjakan PR tidak usah jauh-jauh menyontek."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Iya." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kojuuro dan Date di kelas mana?"

"Itu…." Tangan Yukimura bergerak mencari kedua nama itu di kelas lain. Tidak perlu lama-lama, ia pun langsung menemukan nama mereka berdua. "Ah! 12-3! Hanya terpisah kelas 12-2."

"Dekat," komentar Sasuke singkat. "Mereka sudah datang belum ya?"

Yukimura mengangkat bahu.

"Kau mau lihat nama anak-anak kelas kita, tidak?" tawar Sasuke.

Yukimura membalasnya dengan gelengan. Rasanya tidak begitu penting, toh nanti mereka juga tahu sendiri. Sasuke manggut-manggut, kemudian mengajak Yukimura ke kelas baru mereka.

Mereka juga melupakan _satu nama_ penting yang akan sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup mereka berempat.

Di kelas Sasuke dan Yukimura, suasanya belum terlalu ramai, meskipun sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 kurang seperempat. Ya, kelas memang dimulai jam 9 kurang sepuluh menit. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Yukimura mulai beradaptasi dengan murid-murid di kelas baru mereka.

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu waktu yang banyak untuk mereka mengenali murid-murid di kelas mereka. Sasuke dan Yukimura sama-sama banyak mengenal mereka. Motochika sekelas dengan mereka. Dan mereka pun sudah berkenalan dengan murid-murid yang tidak mereka kenal, seperti Sakon dan Kasuga.

Dan setiap ada murid baru yang datang, mereka langsung mengajak murid itu berkenalan, jadi, cepat saja untuk mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Di kelas Masamune dan Kojuuro, sepertinya tidak begitu berjalan dengan baik.

Pagi itu, Ieyasu dan Mitsunari yang bertengkar—entah apa alasannya—membuat ricuh satu kelas. Ieyasu dan Mitsunari memang sekelas dengan Masamune dan Kojuuro. Ieyasu menggunakan tas ransel Masamune sebagai tameng dari tonjokan Mitsunari. Ayolah, itu menyebalkan.

Untungnya, Masamune berhasil membuat keduanya tenang kembali. Sebenarnya, Masamune tidak benar-benar ingin melerai mereka. Ia hanya tidak ingin tasnya rusak.

"Kojuuro," panggil Masamune. "Ke kelas Yuki dan Sarutobi, yuk?"

Kojuuro mengangguk.

Mereka pun ke kelas Sasuke dan Yukimura.

"Masamune- _dono_!" seru Yukimura spontan begitu melihat Masamune-nya berdiri di bibir pintu kelasnya. Wah, padahal, tadinya Sasuke dan Yukimura ingin ke kelas Masamune dan Kojuuro. Kebetulan.

Para seme ternyata sudah peka duluan, _minna_.

"Sasuke," panggil Kojuuro.

"Apa?"

"Hanya memanggil."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menonjok Kojuuro. Makin ke sini, pacarnya ini makin usil. Entah apa motifnya. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Jalan-jalan yuk?" tawar Masamune. "Bel sekolah masih akan berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Sasuke ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan. Keempatnya pun jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

 **.r.**

BEL masuk telah berbunyi.

Hal ini membuat seluruh murid segera duduk di tempat masing-masing, menunggu kehadiran guru. Semuanya bertanya-tanya, _siapa wali kelas mereka yang baru?_ Semoga saja bukan guru _killer_ seperti Magoichi- _sensei_ atau guru tidak jelas seperti Mitsuhide- _sensei_. Sumpah, Mitsuhide- _sensei_ itu kerjaannya hanya tertawa, bahkan selalu menceritakan bagaimana ia berhasil mencuri barang-barang orang lain. Heran, kenapa guru ini tidak dipecat saja ya? Tidak berguna.

Terdengar derap kaki di koridor. Seluruh murid langsung diam, merapikan tempat duduk.

Itu Kenshin- _sensei_!

Dalam hati, semua bersorak senang. Guru yang satu ini selalu menjadi favorit murid-murid.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!"_ sapa Kenshin- _sensei._

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!_ " balas semuanya.

Kenshin-sensei mengulum senyum. " _O genki desu ka?_ "

" _Genki desu!_ " balas semuanya lagi. Genki ini artinya sehat, jadi sama saja Kenshin- _sensei_ menanyakan _apa kabar_.

"Nama saya Uesugi Kenshin, kalian bisa memanggil saja Kenshin- _sensei_. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Kenshin- _sensei_ memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru," ucanya _,_ matanya melirik ke arah pintu. Semua jadi melihat ke arah pintu itu. Dan benar saja, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepinggang yang berdiri di sana.

Yukimura mengerutkan alis. "Sasuke, ada murid baru."

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Sasuke. Pernyataan seperti itu sepertinya tidak perlu diulang.

Kenshin- _sensei_ mempersilakan gadis itu masuk kelas, kemudian menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian menarik napas—hendak berbicara sesuatu.

Tunggu, Yukimura mendadak merasa tidak nyaman.

"Namaku Megohime. Tapi, tolong, panggil aku Mego saja. Aku pindahan dari Belanda. Kuharap kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik. Terima kasih," ucap perempuan itu disertai senyum manisnya.

Sementara Yukimura hanya membeku di tempat.

 _Itu Mego-_ dono _yang mantannya Masamune-_ dono _kan? Tak disangka!_ batinnya gerah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan gadis itu. Sejujurnya, Yukimura takut.

"Ya, jadi ini teman baru kita. Apa kalian ada yang mau bertanya?" Kenshin- _sensei_ mengambil alih kelas kembali. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, menunggu seseorang bertanya.

Motochika mengangkat tangannya.

"Silakan, Chousokabe."

" _Ano_ , kalau Mego- _chan_ pindahan dari Belanda, lantas kenapa wajahnya sangat Asia?" tanya Motochika.

Megohime terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku orang Jepang, tapi sempat pindah ke Belanda karena sesuatu hal. Dan aku orang asli Jepang, kok."

Motochika manggut-manggut.

 _Tuh! Benar 'kan! Itu Mego-_ dono _!_ Dalam hati, Yukimura sudah histeris.

Ia memberi kode kepada Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Sasuke langsung paham dengan apa yang dikodekan Yukimura. Perempuan itu adalah bayangan dari dirinya dulu, di mata Masamune. Perempuan itu adalah mantan Masamune, yang semoga saja tidak membuat drama.

Sejujurnya, Yukimura waswas. Tentu saja ia takut Megohime akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta Masamune kembali.

Sekarang, Yukimura malah kembali takut Masamune hanya menerimanya karena ia mirip Megohime. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Dulu Kojuuro pernah bilang kalau sebenarna Masamune mencintai Yukimura, tapi bayangan Megohime menjadi dinding di antara merika. Jadi, harusnya Yukimura tidak takut.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja_ , batin Yukimura berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tapi, apakah semangat itu menjamin keadaan akan benar-benar baik-baik saja?

 **.r.**

MEGOHIME ternyata cepat akrab dengan siapa saja.

Gadis itu sangat cantik dan memiliki kharisma. Ramah pula, dan memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Wah, tak mengherankan kalau Masmaune dulu begitu mencintainya sampai-sampai tak bisa _move on_ bertahun-tahun. Dan apakah benar, Megohime menyerupai dirinya?

"Tadi aku sempat bingung dimana kelas 12-1 ini. Sekolah ini besar, sih! Dan aku hampir lupa menukar sepatu di loker sepatu—biasanya di Belanda aku tidak melakukan itu. Iya sih, hanya dua tahun aku di Belanda, tapi aku sudah terlalu biasa di sana," cerita Megohime pada Yukimura dan Sasuke. Ya, mereka telah berkenalan dan kini malah dengan cepat menjadi akrab.

"Kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Yukimura.

Megohime tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya sih karena bosan."

 _Apa? Apa kau yakin?_ Yukimura tidak percaya.

"Dan kurasa urusanku di Belanda sudah selesai, jadi aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang," lanjut gadis itu. "Hehe, aku seperti orang sibuk ya? Padahal tidak, lho."

Kini, Sasuke yang menduga-duga. _Urusan pacaran, kali?_

"Omong-omong, Mego- _dono_ , apa kau kenal dengan Ma—"

"Hei, Mego- _chan_!"

Ugh, baru saja Yukimura ingin menanyakan tentang Masamune.

Megohime menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Berhubung Kenshin- _sensei_ sudah keluar kelas, dan satu menit lagi bel berbunyi, kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

Itu Kasuga.

"Boleh-boleh," jawab Megohime. "Sanada- _san_ , Sarutobi- _san_ , maaf memotong, tapi aku pergi dulu ya?"

Yukimura dan Sasuke mengangguk mempersilakan. Megohime pun pergi bersama Kasuga ke luar kelas, kemudian mereka berkeliling sekolah.

"Um… Sasuke?" panggil Yukimura canggung.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Yuki, cepat atau lambat, dia akan segera mengenal kembali Date. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sejujurnya… Yukimura tidak tahu.

"Apa ya? Menjauhkan Mego- _dono_ dari dia? Atau mengenalkan? Atau membiarkannya saja? Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa, kau perlu memberitahukan Date tentang Mego yang menjadi murid baru ini. Untuk antisipasi saja. Tapi, kau tidak perlu membawanya terlalu jauh."

Yukimura mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sasuke dan Yukimura segera pergi ke luar kelas, dan beberapa saat kemudian mendapati Masamune dan Kojuuro menghampiri mereka. Keempatnya memang berencana makan siang bersama, maka dari itu mereka pergi ke kantin bersama-sama.

Yukimura tersenyum kecut. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti waswas, entah kenapa Megohime ini begitu mengganggu pikirannya.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

 _ **Suka Megohime atau benci Megohime? HEHEHE**_

Sumpah, _chapter_ ini tuh ribet banget. Tadinya mau w bikin ulang (yang sebelum bagian bel bunyi, tapi w bikinnya langsung di document manager yang di app FFn, trus kuota abis jadi ga bisa lanjut. Jadinya gue lanjutin dari komputer aja (pake _draft_ lama). Soalnya gue ga enak minta hotspot emak, kuota dia juga sekarat -_-"

Maap banget yak udah nunggu lama, btw ff ini kayaknya bakal _slow update_ mengingat w udah kelas 9 dan sebentar lagi UN. Ini pake modal nekat si

Balesan _review_ :

 **Ini nama** : Sekarang saya punya pacar ._.

 **Chosokabe-Cariens** : Mengerang wkwkw ngakak :'v itu typo ato disengaja Kak? Nasib hubungan mereka… lancar ato berantakan ya? Kita liat nanti XD

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Soalnya kalo di bibir takut kesannya nafsu, jadi di dahi :'v KojuSasu harus tetap berjaya! Wkwk Megohime ga tau diri ya :') *dicubit Mego* btw, mereka cuma hampir tabrakan kok, nggak sampe tabrakan :'v

 **Faust Pyok** : Masamune tetap milik ente kok :v telolet om

 **Shadow0Reader** : …mblo (MEAA astagah XD), wah minuman berdosa, aku ndak jadi minta deh… (Masamune: yee… makanya jangan iya-iya aja…) wkw XD itu udah gatau lagi mau kasih _scene_ apa, jadinya kasih celana dalem aja XD

 **LoliMon-san** : Cie Mego, lu punya panggilan khusus…. Emang _sweet_ , tapi Sasukenya nggak suka :") bang Koju harus sabar. Wkwk pasti imut banget! Yuki doiku selama 6 tahun :3 (yaelah Me) gapapa kok, gak gaje :'v

 **Asyifaanas13** : Bagus deh kalo beneran seru. Soalnya _chapter_ kemaren rasanya _awkward_ banget serius dah. Itu saking udah gatau mau ngelucu apaan, jadinya tak kasih telolet :'v

 **Guest** : ,

 **aka-chan** : Yes, I made this because I can't move on from Backfire XD well, about Mego… she is now in the same school with Masamune, same class with Yukimura, but she has no idea about that XD we will see if she's going to ruin their relationship or not…

 **Akihime Sayaka** : Ini udah dilanjut kok, amvun :'v makasih pujiannya :3 wkwkw, Megohime cuma kangen kok sama Masmun… (Mego: Kenapa di saat gw muncul, semua orang ngebully gw?! *nangis*) makasih ya fav-nya!

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **22 Januari 2017**


	4. Dia

**Return [4]: Dia**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

KEEMPATNYA bercanda di meja paling tengah di kantin.

Hari ini, Matsu memasak _sushi_ tuna mayo dan _beef teriyaki bento_ —menu yang sangat difavoritkan murid-murid yang langganan makanan padanya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan _onigirazu_ BLT ( _bacon, lettuce, tomato_ ) yang menjadi menu spesial pada hari ini. Kalau _dango_ selalu ada untuk Yukimura yang setiap hari memesannya.

Mari kita lihat keadaan meja mereka….

"Sasuke, Katakura- _dono_ , kenapa deh kalian akhir-akhir ini bertengkar terus?" tanya Yukimura setelah menelan bulatan _dango_. "'Kan kasihan melihat Katakura- _dono_ ditonjok terus."

Masamune menahan tawanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kadang, Kojuuro terlalu _sweet_. Sementara aku jijik diperlakukan demikian."

"Masa aku tidak boleh memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" tanya Kojuuro bingung.

"Tau nih, si Kresek. Sudah bagus dia hanya seperti itu kepadamu." Masamune menimpali.

Kojuuro terkekeh. "Sasuke jadi makin manis kalau lagi kesal, sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau kesalnya kelewatan, jadi menyebalkan."

Kontan, pipi Sasuke memerah. Manis? Selama ini, belum ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Wajahnya menghangat—jadi beda dengan reaksinya saat dipanggil "sayang". Mungkin, otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Kojuuro mengelus-elus dadanya lega. "Akhirnya, Sasuke memberikan reaksi normal."

"R-reaksi normal apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasanya 'kan Sasuke nonjok Katakura- _dono_ , tapi sekarang cuma merah pipinya!" sahut Yukimura.

Sasuke melotot. Sejak kapan adiknya ini menjadi menyebalkan?

"Intinya aku tidak suka." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku masih… canggung."

Kojuuro tersenyum pasrah.

 **.r.**

"KANTINNYA luas juga, ya?" Megohime memandang takjub kantin _indoor_ yang tampak sangat bersih ini. Meja-meja begitu rapi tertata dengan para murid yang menempatinya sambil melahap makanan masing-masing. Sungguh, ini sangat mengingatkannya akan masa-masa dua tahun lalu—oke, mari katakan tiga tahun lalu mulai sekarang—dimana ia masih SMP dan masih berpacaran dengan Masamune.

Sial, Megohime kembali merindukan laki-laki itu.

Kasuga mengangguk. "Dan masakan juru masak kantin ini lezat-lezat lho, dijamin kau takkan menyesal mencobanya."

Megohime tersenyum. "Aku jadi tidak sabar mencobanya. Omong-omong, ramai sekali! Kira-kira masih ada tempat kosong atau tidak, ya?"

Sepasang mata Megohime mencari meja kosong—atau meja yang masih kosong dua kursi. Kantin ini memang ada yang dua kursi, empat kursi, dan enam kursi. Hampir seluruh yang ada di sini membeli makanan dari juru masak, Matsu. Yang membawa bekal rata-rata akan makan di kelas.

 _Mana sih?_ tanya Megohime dalam hati.

Dan pandangan Megohime jatuh pada Sanada Yukimura dan… Date Masamune?

Itu…

Mendadak, jantung Megohime berdebar-debar. Apa itu betulan dia? Atau hanya ilusi Megohime semata? Atau hanya orang yang kebetulan mirip dengannya? Tapi—tidak mungkin kalau itu bukan dia. Penutup mata itu sangat menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambut cokelat tua yang lurus itu tetap pada model yang sama. Itu JELAS dia. Megohime yakin!

"Mego- _chan_ , ada apa?" tanya Kasuga.

"E-eh," jawab Megohime salah tingkah. "Kasuga, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Apa di sekolah ini ada yang bernama Date Masamune?" tanya Megohime. Hatinya begitu bergejolak.

Kasuga tampak berpikir.

"Date Masamune yang matanya satu itu? Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kasuga.

Megohime mengangguk. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Masamune 'kan mantannya.

Tapi, sepertinya Kasuga tidak perlu tahu dulu soal ini. Mereka baru saling kenal, dan kita tentu tidak boleh langsung percaya kepada orang yang baru kita kenal, bukan? Maka Megohime memutuskan merahasiakannya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dulu, saat masih di Jepang, aku satu SMP dengannya," jawab Megohime. "Aku penasaran dimana ia bersekolah sekarang."

"Dia bersekolah di sini. Kalau tidak salah, dia kelas 3-1," kata Kasuga.

Megohime mengangguk-angguk. "Terima kasih. Oh iya, ayo lekas kita beli makanan. Aku lapar."

Kasuga mengangguk, kemudian keduanya melangkahkan kaki, hendak membeli makanan.

Omong-omong, Megohime jadi terpikir sesuatu.

Tadi, teman satu meja Masamune laki-laki semua. Tidak ada perempuan sama sekali. Lantas, apakah laki-laki itu belum mempunyai pacar baru? Biasanya 'kan, seseorang yang sudah memiliki pacar akan makan bersama pacarnya. Namun, ini bersama teman-temannya. Semoga saja memang belum. Degan itu, dia bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan Masamune kembali.

 _Tapi, apakah masih ada kemungkinan kalau Masamune-_ kun _merindukanku?_ Megohime berpikir sedih.

Namun, kalian tahu realitanya seperti apa. Hanya saja, Megohime beum menyadarinya sama sekali. Terutama siapa itu Sanada Yukimura teman sekelasnya. Dan juga Sarutobi Sasuke yang turut berperan. Kalian tahu persis jalan ceritanya seperti apa.

Masamune dan Yukimura saling mencintai, dan Megohime tidak tahu-menahu soal itu.

 **.r.**

"MASAMUNE- _DONO_." Yukimura memulai pembicaraan. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Masamune bingung. Tumben sekali Yukimura berbicara seperti itu. Biasanya, ia akan mengatakannya dengan gamblang tanpa halangan. Sasuke yang telah mengetahui ini, menghela napas panjang, menyisakan Kojuuro yang tetap tenang menyantap _onigirazu_ -nya.

"Mego- _dono_ menjadi murid baru di kelasku dan Sasuke."

Detik pertama, hening.

Detik kedua, Masamune mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Detik ketiga, ia ber-hah tidak percaya.

" _What? Are you sure it's her?_ " tanya Masamune ragu.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Positif. Kau bisa cek sendiri ke kelasku kalau mau."

Masamune tidak percaya ini.

"Oh, dia 'kan sudah putus dengan pacarnya," sahut Kojuuro. "Beritanya tersebar dengan cepat di internet."

"Aku tidak percaya." Masamune menggeleng. "Lalu, apa motifnya kembali ke Jepang? Mencariku? Sori, sudah tidak bisa lagi."

Yukimura lega mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang, dia bosan di Belanda dan urusannya di sana sudah selesai. Mungkin, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan atau pekerjaan, entahlah. Atau mungkin urusan pacaran." Sasuke mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin dia rindu dengan papanya, jadi ia memutuskan kembali," asumsi Kojuuro. "Kita berpikir positif saja dulu, walau aku sangat membenci perempuan itu."

"Ya—orangtuanya 'kan sudah bercerai, lalu ia ikut mamanya ke Belanda. Mungkin saja kau benar." Masamune mengangguk. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang diharapkan dari dua. Kau tenang saja, Yuki. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi aku takkan membiarkan hatiku jatuh kepada orang lain."

Yukimura tersipu, wajahnya menunduk malu-malu.

"Hmm… aku jadi terpikir. Yang di sebelahku ini sebenarnya mencintaiku atau tidak, sih?" Kojuuro sok berpikir, makanya memandang serong kiri atas. "Kalau aku romantis, ditonjok. Kalau aku menyebalkan, ditonjok juga. Padahal, harusnya cinta tidak ada kekerasan. Aku jadi ragu…."

Sasuke tersinggung.

Enak saja, sekesal apapun dia pada Kojuuro, tetap saja dia mencintainya. Masa, hanya karena ditonjok, Kojuuro jadi meragukan cintanya, sih? Nah, harusnya Kojuuro yang dipertanyakan.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," ucap Sasuke pelan. "Aku mencintaimu lah. Masa, hanya karena ditonjok, kau jadi ragu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau kuromantisi?" tanya Kojuuro.

Sasuke mendecak. "Bahas beginian lagi, 'kan."

"Jawab saja, sih," desak Kojuuro. "'Kan aku jadi takut kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke memerah. "A-aku hanya takut merasa tergantung denganmu kalau kau terus-terusan romantis. Kalau kau tiba-tiba tidak romantis lagi, bisa saja aku berpikiran buruk. Aku ingin kau menjadi Kojuuro yang menyebalkan seperti biasa, namun diselingi sikap _sweet_ yang jarang-jarang."

"Oi, oi, Sarutobi," interupsi Masamune. "Lagi-lagi kubilang, sudah bagus Kojuuro hanya melakukannya padamu. Kepadaku saja dia sangat terlihat mandiri. Kalau kepadamu dia jadi agak manja, 'kan? Dia mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Terima saja apa adanya, Sasuke," saran Yukimura. "Kalau Katakura- _dono_ tersinggung dan malah mencari yang lain, bagaimana?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Y-y-ya jangan sampai." Dia malah jadi sedih, tidak ingin kehilangan Kojuuro.

"Makanya jangan terlalu begitu amat," kata Masamune. "Kasihan Kojuuro."

Sasuke tidak menyukai ini. Maksudnya, ia baru beberapa minggu jadian dengan Kojuuro, dan ia masih canggung untuk diromantisi dengan seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memang egois. Tapi, dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman, itu saja!

"Kalau memang Sasuke tidak suka, ya aku tidak apa-apa." Kojuuro mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak akan memaksa. Senyamannya kau saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Makanan kalian sudah habis?" tanya Kojuuro.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Kita langsung ke kelas saja, yuk!"

"Yuk." Masamune dan Sasuke menimpali bersamaan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kepala Masamune dijitak oleh seseorang. Saat keempatnya menoleh, ternyata itu Hojo- _sensei_ —guru olahraga yang sudah tua, sudah kepala enam. Tiba-tiba Masamune menegang, teringat sesuatu.

O-oh, sepertinya Masamune dalam masalah.

"Date Masamune!" panggil Hojo- _sensei_ keras. "Enak saja kau, kabur begitu saja. Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Satu bola voli jadi hilang gara-gara kau!"

Masamune mendecak. "Tapi, _sensei_ , saya 'kan tidak sengaja melemparnya. Lagipula, mungkin itu masih ada di sekitar lapangan."

"Halah, tidak ada alasan lagi, Anak Muda! Kau harus mencari bola itu sampai ketemu, atau akan kuadukan pada wali kelasmu."

 _Jangan ke wali kelas! Wali kelasku galak!_ Masamune berteriak dalam hati.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan yukimura menatap Kojuuro, meminta penjelasan. Dan Kojuuro ikut menghela napas. Kelakuan Masamune kadang-kadang membuatnya (Masamune) kelabakan sendiri.

Terpaksa, Masamune mencari bola voli itu sendirian. Tentu tidak lupa dia pamit dahulu kepada Kojuuro, Sasuke, dan Yukimura. Sementara itu, mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Tadi, Masamune sempat bertengkar dengan adik kelas yang sedang bermain voli di lapangan _outdoor_. Kepala Masamune tidak sengaja tertimpuk bola itu. Lalu ia marah dan membalas melempar bola voli itu sejauh mungkin—sepertinya masuk selokan atau nyasar ke jalanan," cerita Kojuuro panjang lebar di koridor, sembari mereka berjalan.

Yukimura terkejut. "Lho, apakah dia takkan dimarahi?"

"Pastinya dimarahi. Wali kelasku itu Magoichi- _sensei_ , habislah dia kalau sampai telat datang," jawab Kojuuro.

"Kalau Date sudah marah, apa saja dilakukannya, ya," komentar Sasuke. "Ah, sudah sampai kelasmu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Kojuuro!"

Kojuuro tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Mau UN kok tugas makin banyak sih?! *nangis ngejer* kalo kek gini terus bisa-bisa ngetiknya terundur terus, dan selesainya pas w SMA… dipotong hiatus karena UN

Btw gua lupa njirr, Megohime kan anak bangsawan. Meanwhile, bangsawan itu apa? Kek gimana? Kek siapa? Trus nanti gimana w ngaitin sama konfliknya yak? :"v gua gatau (author macam apa ini whooooooi)

Balesan _review_ :

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Kalo Megohime jadiannya sama Yukimura, setuju nggak? :v tapi kan Megohime anak baik… udah gitu cantik pula :")  
(Megohime: kapan semua orang berhenti ngehujat gw?! *hiks*)

 **Chosokabe-Cariens** : Wadoo… Mego, ada lagi nih _haters_ elu :v btw, Masamune biasa aja tuh ada Mego, cuma kaget sedikit doang. Oh, yang kelas 12-2 itu maksudnya kelas itu ngebatasin kelas SasuYuki (12-1) sama kelas MasaKoju (12-3) gituu

 **Shadow0Reader** : Yap! Yuki itu cantik :3 *lalu kena daisharin* haha, kayaknya Kojuuro masih sabar ngehadepin Sasuke. Tapi kalo udah ngambek… wah, kayaknya adegan KojuSasu harus diperbanyak di ff ini :v hehe insya Allah ini ff gak bakal _discontinued_ kok, doain ya

 **Faust Pyok** : Si Yuki udah panik Megohime jadi murid baru. Takutnya nanti ketemu Masamune trus malah punya niat balikan gitu. Tapi… Yukimura jadi agak lega pas Masamune yakinin dia :")

 **aka-chan** : I personally like her but I don't really ship her with Masamune. You're welcome, here's the new update

 **LoliMon-san** : gapapa… Mea malah jarang _review_ ff orang, paling cuma ff tertentu yang dibaca ._. Kojuuro sih sabar, tapi Sasukenya nyebelin! :v coba tebak deh, nanti Yukimura sama Megohime bakal akur atau enggak? Wkwkwkw

 **Guest** : iyak

 **Akihime Sayaka** : gapapa kok. Hwaa, padahal Mea rasa dari kemaren _chapter_ -nya garing semua. Susah ngerangkai kata-katanya gatau kenapa. Btw, kutakut piso… harap turunin *nangis*

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : makasih Yoru~ makasih yakkk. Ini _chapter_ 4-nya sudah datang

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **5 Februari 2017**


	5. Hai

**Return [5]: Hai**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

BAGAIMANA caranya Megohime bisa berbicara dengan Masamune lagi?

Dia sangat merindukan laki-laki itu. Tak kuasa rasanya menahan semua ini—kembalinya Megohime memang sesungguhnya HANYA untuk Masamune, di samping ia merindukan ayahnya. Namun, dia takut akan diabaikan, atau bahkan dianggap bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Megohime menginginkan laki-laki itu lagi. Jika memang dia tak punya pacar—dia yakin sekali!—tentu akan memudahkannya mendapatkan Masamune kembali.

Demi cinta… segala akan dilakukannya.

Namun, saat ini, ibaratnya Megohime bak kue yang baru diangkat dari oven, masih baru, dan sangat tidak layak jika jatuh dan hancur sekarang. Megohime tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menggaet Masamune kembali. Lagipula, jika dia sudah punya pacar, dia tak ingin merusaknya.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Megohime bukan tipe perempuan seperti itu. Dia tahu diri. Walau sejujurnya tiga tahun lalu dia berlaku tidak tahu diri—hei, saat itu dia dan Masamune sudah putus, 'kan? Sah-sah saja jika Megohime berpacaran lagi.

Sayangnya, Megohime tidak tahu betapa retaknya hati Masamune tiga tahun yang lalu.

Bahkan, janji itu terlupakan olehnya.

Megohime tersenyum kecut. _Janji_ itu _._

" _Masamune-_ kun _."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Meski kita sudah putus, janji ya, bahwa kita akan tetap saling mencintai."_

 _Dilihatnya Masamune mengangguk. Dia dan Masamune pun sama-sama tahu kalau keduanya saling mencintai. Hanya saja, Megohime takut merindukan laki-laki itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya agar tidak selalu teringat—walau perasaan cinta masih ada._

"I love you, _Megs."_

 _Megohime mengangguk. "I love you too."_

 _Dengan itu, keduanya berpisah._

 **.r.**

MASAMUNE berjalan gontai. Sungguh pekerjaan dadakan yang tidak penting. Maksudnya, Masamune tidak sengaja melempar bola voli itu, karena dia sangat marah tadi. Lagipula, kepala Masamune terhantam bola voli dengan keras. Baginya, itu impas.

" _God damn it. Where is that fudging ball?!_ "

Sambil menggerutu sendiri, tangannya meraih salah satu dari rentetan semak-semak, mengangkat sedikit batang-batang kayu untuk melihat apakah bola voli itu tersangkut di sana.

Sayangnya, nihil.

Masamune memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di depan semak-semak itu. Terserahlah dengan amarah Magoichi- _sensei_ , toh ini tugas dari Hojo- _sensei —_ meski Masamune juga sih yang salah.

"Dasar guru tuwir menyebalkan," gerutu Masamune untuk yang kesekian kalinya/

Masamune mengingat-ingat kemana ia melempar bola itu. Kalau tidak salah sih, ke arah taman sekolah atau ke jalanan. Tapi, masa iya Masamune harus memperjuangkan keluar dari area sekolah demi bola voli? Tidak elite. Toh, Masamune juga masih sanggup untuk mengganti bola itu.

Masamune memutuskan untuk mencari bola itu kembali. Sekarang ini, kemejanya sudah basah oleh keringat, dan itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman. Beruntunglah hari ini matahari tidak begitu terik, jadi Masamune tidak makin berkeringat.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian… Masamune memutuskan menyerah.

"Percuma juga." Masamune merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "lebih baik sekarang aku ke ruang guru dan melapor ke Hojo- _sensei_. Lalu aku bisa cabut ke UKS."

Ya, Masamune pun berjalan menuju kantor guru yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Masamune berdiri. Sesekali dia mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan kerah baju yang dimaju-mundurkan. Gerah! Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi guru yang lain karena basah-basahan keringat.

Di ruang guru.

" _Excuse me,_ Hojo- _sensei_."

Ya, Masamune harus menghadapinya.

"Mana bolanya? Sudah kau taruh di ruang olahraga? Sudah kau masukkan di kantung besar di sudut ruangan?"

" _Ano_ , _Sensei_ , sebenarnya… saya tidak menemukan bola itu."

"APA?!—aduh, duh, kau ini membuat pinggangku sakit!"

 _Encok 'kan,_ ledek Masamune. Dasar orang tua, sudah tau tua, kerjaannya marah-marah. "Kalau saya ganti bola volinya, bagaimana? Saya belikan yang baru."

"Terserah, tapi kau akan tetap saya adukan pada Magoichi- _sensei_."

Masamune menggeram.

"Tapi, _Sensei_! Kalau dia marah, hancur hidup saya! Saya—"

"Permisi, _Sensei_."

Ah, siapa lagi ini!

Masamune merasa risih. Perasaan, dia baru saja ingin mengomel, tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsinya.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Hojo- _sensei_ kepada gadis yang baru datang itu. Karena kesal, Masamune tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya. Toh, bukan urusannya.

"Saya menemukan bola voli ini di taman belakang, tapi saya tidak tahu harus mengembalikannya ke siapa, jadi saya berikan kepada _Sensei_."

Tunggu.

Masamune seperti kenal suara ini.

Terdengar sangat familiar.

"Oh, kau ini anak baru itu, bukan? Yang di kelas 12-3?" tanya Hojo - _sensei_ bertubi-tubi. "Terima kasih banyak, Nak. Omong-omong, boleh saya tahu siapa namamu?"

"Megohime, _Sensei_."

'KAN.

'KAN.

Jujur, Masamune terkejut. Gila! Ternyata Yukimura tidak berbohong! Terlebih lagi, gadis itu sekarang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

Entah kenapa, Masamune menjadi tidak nyaman.

Sejujurnya… Masamune takut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Megohime- _san_. Nah, untuk kau, Date Masamune, kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengganti bola ini, karena sudah ditemukan oleh Megohime- _san_."

Sekarang, gantian bahu Megohime yang menegang.

Masamune memberanikan diri menatap gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu juga berlahan menatapnya. Tanpa sadar, rona merah menjalar di pipi keduanya. Kenangan manis pun terputar kembali tanpa sengaja.

Shit. _Inikah Mego? Sialan, dia jadi cantik sekali sekarang._ Tanpa sadar, Masamune menelan ludahnya. Ah, Yukimura! Dengan cepat, Masamune mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Tidak, jangan sampai ia _jatuh_ pada pandangan itu lagi.

Dia dan Megohime sudah selesai, dan kini sudah ada Yukimura. Harusnya, Masamune tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin Masamune masih terbawa masa lalu saja, makanya ia begini. Tidak, Masamune tidak mencintai perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih, Megohime- _san_."

Megohime mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Masamune- _kun_."

Panggilan itu! Dia masih memanggil Masamune dengan panggilan itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, silakan kalian berdua kembali ke kelas. Sekarang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, lho. Ya, meskipun masih masa orientasi, tapi kalian juga harus tepat waktu," ceramah Hojo- _sensei_. Masamune dan Megohime mengangguk, kemudian pamit kepada guru itu.

Di luar… suasana malah berubah canggung.

" _A-ano_ …." Megohime memulai pembicaraan.

Masamune menaikkan satu alis. "Hm?"

" _Ano…_ hai," sapa Megohime pelan.

Masamune tertawa kecil dalam hati. Perempuan itu terlihat gugup sekali. Ya, meskipun Masamune sendiri juga sedikit gugup, sih. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tetap menjaga citranya sebagai lelaki _cool_.

"Hai juga," sapa Masamune balik. Kedua tanganya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Megohime menarik napas. "Aku… aku tidak menyangka akan satu sekolah lagi denganmu."

Halah. Obrolan klise.

"Yeah, _me too_ ," balas Masamune. "Aku duluan."

"Tunggu!"

Dengan sigap, Megohime menahan lengan Masamune.

"Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu. Bisa?"

"Bicara soal apa?" tanya Masamune tepat sasaran.

Megohime tertegun. Dia pun… tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa dengannya. Lagipula, pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran menohok perasaannya.

"Tentang… apa saja. Tapi, kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali," jawab Megohime sambil tersenyum manis.

Masamune menyipitkan matanya. Suara itu, intonasi itu, bahkan sampai senyumannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Megohime tetaplah Megohime yang sama. Sial, kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa Masamune gagal _move on_. Lebih baik, Masamune menghindari gadis ini saja.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Masamune. "Aku duluan."

Lalu, Masamune segera pergi ke UKS dengan alasan sakit perut. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi baginya kembali ke kelas, karena pasti akan kena omelan Magoichi- _sensei_. Lebih baik menghindari daripada menghadapi, setidaknya untuk kasus seperti ini.

 **.r.**

"SASUKE," panggil Yukimura.

Sasuke, yang sedang membuat komik, menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kenapa ya, aku takut sekali Masamune- _dono_ akan kembali ke pelukan Mego- _dono_?"

Sasuke tertegun.

"Maksudnya, aku tahu Masamune- _dono_ mencintaiku dan tak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali mencintai Mego- _dono_ , tapi… kalau Mego- _dono_ masih mencintai Masamune- _dono_ , bagaimana? Kalau dia berusaha membuat Masamune- _dono_ mencintainya lagi, bagaimana?" Yukimura mendesah gelisah.

"Yuki…." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yukimura yang duduk di kasurnya. Dia memeluk adiknya erat. "Lalu, itu kewajibanmu untuk mempertahankan Date. Kewajibanmu untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua."

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil, bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau yakin, pasti berhasil. Percaya padaku."

Ya, Sasuke yakin, karena dulu Masamune pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Langsung menyuruh Sasuke _move on_ , menyuruhnya jadian dengan Kojuuro, marah padanya, dan sebagainya.

Perlahan, Yukimura mengangguk. "Menurut Sasuke, Mego- _dono_ orangnya bagaimana?"

"Dia baik," jawab Sasuke. "Orangnya ramah, dan bicaranya juga lembut. Sepertinya dia memang baik, sih, terlepas dari perasaannya."

Yukimura setuju. Megohime murah senyum juga, dan ramah. Dia ingat cerita Kojuuro dulu *****.

" _Mego itu selalu ada di saat Masamune terjatuh_. _Di saat ibunya meninggal, di saat dia sakit, di saat frustasi dan depresi… benar-benar sepertimu saat kau bertengkar dengan Masamune kemarin. Mego pun tetap berbicara lembut walau merasa marah atau disakiti_."

Jelas perempuan itu baik.

Tapi, tetap saja Yukimura takut.

 **To be continued**

 **.r.**

A/N

MAAP _CHAPTER-_ NYA PENDEK :( ku stuck

Cerita Kojuuro itu yang di Backfire _chapter_ 8 ya. Aaaa _chapter_ favorit gua di Backfire!

Btw, entah kenapa, gua merasa Megohime di bayangan Mea itu mirip Fujinomiya Neko dengan rambut hitam.

UN 3 bulan lagi… AAAaaAaAAa udah tau mau Ujian Nasional tetep ae bikin ff. Gapapa deh, biar ga stress ;)

Balesan _review_ :

 **Shadow0Reader** : Yukimura ucul yak? XD hayoloh Megohime, lu sama sekali gak didukung XD (Megohime: gw yakin suatu saat pasti ada yang dukung gw kok) Makasih doanya ya, semangatnya dll! :"D _you made my day_

 **LoliMon-san** : Ga tau kenapa di ff Return ini pengennya malah nonjolin hubungannya KojuSasu, padahal harusnya di Masamune-Yukimura-Megohime yak XD itulah Masamune, sembarangan ngelempar bola, dia sendiri yang ribet XD eh, ujung-ujungnya ketemu Megohime…

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : Sama, Mea juga baper pas baca bagian KojuSasu :'v gara-gara kasian sama Kojuuro-nya. Dari dulu sampe sekarang, Sasuke tetep egois sama perasaannya sendiri ya, kalo dipikir-pikir ._. pastinya Megohime syok tuh pas tau mantannya _gay_ XD Nggak kok… nggak akan distop :D

 **Asyifaanas13** : Wah, gak bisa berkata-kata kenapa nih? :'v btw maap yak, _review_ lu di _chapter_ kemaren kelewat :"v maap banget

 **aka-chan** : She was lucky to meet him again though. Well… Masamune doesn't like her. He is trying to keep himself away from her, even though he admires Megohime's beauty. Also he has Yukimura. So don't worry, Masamune is trying hard ;)

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **15 Februari 2017**


	6. Kecewa

**Return [6]: Kecewa**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 **EDIT KILAT**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

MEGOHIME beruntung bisa secepat itu betemu kembali dengan Masamune.

Namun… apa yang dikatakan Masamune, sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Megohime telah menyakiti hati laki-laki itu, dan sekarang sepertinya dia sudah melupakannya.

Megohime sedih. Dia merasa bersalah sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Dia mengaku salah. Namun, apakah meminta maaf masih tetap terpandang salah? Dia… masih mencari waktu yang pas. Setidaknya, Masamune harus terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dulu.

Meskipun Megohime rasa Masamune masih jomblo (dari kejadian di kantin waktu itu), Megohime harus tetap waspada, seandainya Masamune memiliki gebetan.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Hmm… Megohime bukan tipe perempuan yang suka mencari perhatian, sih. Dia lebih suka memberi perhatian daripada mencari perhatian. Seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup saja, mencari perhatian. Ah, sepertinya hal itu bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Ya. Aku akan memberikannya perhatianku lagi." Megohime tersenyum. "Semoga saja Masamune- _kun_ bisa mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi."

 **.r.**

SEMINGGU terlewati dengan cepat.

Masamune berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Megohime kembali. Setiap ada Megohime, dia akan memutar arah. Dan apabila bertemu, Masamune hanya menanggapi sekilas sapaan Megohime, kemudian bergegas pergi. Pokoknya, Masamune menghindari Megohime.

Yukimura mengetahui hal ini, dan merasa tenang kala Masamune sangat berusaha menjauhi gadis itu. Dia percaya Masamune mencintainya, dan ini adalah kewajiban Yukimura untuk mempertahankan perasaan Masamune padanya.

Omong-omong, pagi ini, Yukimura merasa sangat gundah dan sebal.

Masalahnya, Sasuke tidak ada di rumah saat dia bangun tidur. Yukimura sudah berseru-seru memanggil Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dia juga sudah mencari Sasuke ke seluruh ruangan di rumah, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keadaan Sasuke. Sampai Yukimura menemukan selembar kertas di meja makan.

" _Aku berangkat duluan, ada titipan orang yang harus diantarkan sekarang. Harusnya aku mengantarkannya kemarin, tapi aku lupa. Jangan sampai telat ke sekolah! Jangan lupa sarapan dan matikan lampu-lampu serta mengunci rumah sebelum berangkat. Salam, Sasuke."_

Menyebalkan.

Maka, Yukimura menjalankan pagi ini sendirian. Sarapan sendirian, berangkat sendirian, berjalan sendirian. Sangat membosankan, tidak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Semoga saja saat Yukimura sampai di sekolah, Sasuke sudah datang.

Di sekolah, Yukimura segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus sekolah.

"Sanada- _san_?"

Yukimura menoleh. Itu… Megohime.

" _Ano_ , kau punya waktu?" tanya gadis itu.

Jujur, Yukimura malas meladeni gadis ini. Namun, daripada Megohime jadi menganggap Yukimura tidak menyukainya, lebih baik dia ladeni saja.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yukimura, mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau temannya Masamune- _kun_ kan?" tanya Megohime.

Yukimura menegang di tempat.

Untuk apa dia menanyakan Masamune? Minta dibantu untuk mendekatinya? Dan apa-apaan itu "teman"? Yukimura jelas-jelas pacar Masamune. Yah, walaupun Megohime belum tahu, tapi itu tetap menyebalkan.

"Kau mantannya Masamune- _dono_ kan?" tanya Yukimura balik.

"K-kau tahu?" Megohime terlihat terkejut, kemudian dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. "Pasti Masamune- _kun_ memberitahumu, ya."

"Kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Masamune- _dono_ lagi," Yukimura berucap dingin. "Masamune- _dono_ tidak suka kehadiranmu."

Terlihat bahu Megohime menurun. Raut wajahnya melunak.

"A-aku tahu, pasti dia sakit hati oleh perlakuanku tiga tahun yang lalu." Megohime menghela napas panjang. "Aku… khilaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mematahkan hatinya seperti itu. Aku… ingin minta maaf padanya. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Setelah minta maaf lalu apa?" tanya Yukimura lagi. Wow, dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan berani seperti ini. Iya lah, sebagai laki-laki, Yukimura harus lebih berani.

"Ya… memulai segalanya lagi, sebagai _teman_."

Yakin tuh, hanya sebagai teman?

Yukimura mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Maaf."

Megohime menghela napas kecewa. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Sanada- _san_."

Kemudian, Megohime segera berlalu.

Yukimura tersenyum kecut. Perempuan ini tidak memaksanya. Apa jangan-jangan karena dia punya rencana lain?—tunggu, Yukimura jadi waswas sendiri—atau memang Megohime adalah perempuan yang baik, sehingga tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya. Entahlah, Yukimura sendiri tidak bisa menebak.

Tapi, Yukimura percaya perempuan ini bermaksud untuk mengambil hati Masamune kembali. Perempuan macam apa yang minta maaf untuk kesalahannya di masa lalu, jika dia tidak sedang mendekati laki-laki itu? Pasti Megohime ingin mendekati Masamune lagi. Ini sangat kelihatan bagi Yukimura.

Ah! Yukimura punya ide.

Bagaimana kalau Yukimura mencoba berteman dekat dengan Megohime, lalu membuat dia menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Masamune—tentu perempuan seperti dia akan cepat percaya pada orang lain. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Megohime memang sangat mirip Yukimura, ya.

" _Mego… jangan pergi lagi."_ *****

Bahkan sampai Masamune memanggilnya dengan nama Megohime—tentu dia sangat menyerupai perempuan itu. Yukimura menghela napas panjang, dadanya sesak mengingat semua itu.

" _Setelah kejadian tadi…." Yukimura meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Aku rasa aku tulus mencintainya. Walau kejadian ini cepat sekali dan ada unsur paksaan. Tapi, aku ingin Masamune-_ dono _senang… aku ingin dia melupakan perempuan itu. Dan aku akan menjaganya."_ _ ******_

Yukimura kembali tersenyum. Air matanya jatuh setetes, semoga hubungannya dengan Masamune bisa bertahan lama.

Omong-omong, sudah hampir bel masuk. Yukimura segera pergi ke kelasnya, mengharapkan Sasuke sudah ada di sana.

 **.r.**

"YUKI, jangan pulang dulu, ya. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke, tepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Siapa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Orang yang punya titipan padaku tadi pagi," jawab Sasuke. "Ikut aku, yuk. Orangnya sudah menunggumu sepertinya."

Yukimura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Siapa sih? Kok, Yukimura jadi penasaran sendiri.

Akhirnya, Yukimura mengikuti Sasuke. Laki-laki itu membawanya ke ruang aula sekolah—salah satu ruangan favorit Sasuke karena begitu luas dan sejuk. Sudah begitu, cahayanya hanya berasal dari dalam karena ruang aula di sekolah ini sangat terjaga dari cahaya matahari. Jadi, jika lampu dimatikan, akan menjadi SANGAT gelap.

"Duh, tiba-tiba aku kebelet pipis," ucap Sasuke begitu mereka sudah ada di dalam aula. "Yuki, sebentar ya, aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Lima menit," cengirnya.

Yukimura menatap Sasuke bete. "Ya sudah sana."

"Paling orangnya di pojokan. Kau hampiri dia saja, untuk siapanya nanti kau juga tahu kok." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Oke, aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Yukimura berubah kesal. Kakaknya ini kok menyebalkan sih. Mana Yukimura tidak tahu siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya, Yukimura memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri aula—dia sendiri tak yakin orang itu ada di sini. Kakaknya mencurigakan! Tiba-tiba saja ia mengajak Yukimura ke sini dan kebelet pipis.

"Halo? Ada orang?" tanya Yukimura.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara letusan keras.

Yukimura terkejut, dia mengusap-usap dadanya.

 _Duh, mengagetkan saja_ , batinnya. Tepat di saat itu, lampu aula padam. Pintu aula menutup dengan sendirinya dengan keras. Lantas seluruh ruangan aula menjadi gelap gulita—Yukimura benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Detik pertama, Yukimura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, Yukimura nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, dia heboh.

"SASUKE, JANGAN BERCANDA! YA TUHAN—AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT APA-APA!"

 _Yukimura takut gelap._

Kemudian, suara letusan itu terdengar kembali—bahkan beberapa kali, membuat Yukimura menutup kedua telinganya dan jatuh terduduk karena takut. Sial, ruangan ini juga kedap suara—tentu tidak akan ada yang mendengar Yukimura berteriak.

"Makanya, jadi bocah itu jangan tolol-tolol amat."

Bahu Yukimura menegang.

Suara ini…?

Perkataan _itu_ …?

 _Yukimura sensitif dengan kata tolol._

"Masamune…- _dono_?" Inikah orang yang punya titipan itu?

"Diam kau, _bocah tolol_."

Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Yukimura mengerang ragu.

"Masamune- _dono_ … tolong."

Terdengar suara isakan Yukimura.

"Aku… takut. Tolong… tolong aku."

"KAU INI BISA DIAM ATAU TIDAK?!"

Yukimura menahan napasnya, syok mendengar bentakan itu.

Gila. Dia tidak percaya Masamune mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Membentaknya, mengatainya, itu semua sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukan Masamune selama berpacaran dengannya.

Kedua mata Yukimura ditutup paksa dengan penutup mata. Yukimura berusaha memberontak, namun tidak bisa, selalu kembali dibentak oleh Masamune. Akhirnya, Yukimura mengalah, walau dia merasa sangat bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba semua ini terjadi.

Masamune mengangkat tubuh Yukimura, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Masamune- _dono_ … akan membawaku keluar, 'kan?" tanya Yukimura takut-takut.

"Tidak, aku akan menyiksamu."

Jantung Yukimura berdegup kencang. "Masamune- _dono_ , ada apa sebenarnya? K-kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Aku salah apa?"

"DIAM!"

Yukimura pun terdiam.

"Kalau kau diam, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Perkataan Masamune melunak.

Yukimura pun mengalah, lagi.

Dan Masamune membawa Yukimura pergi.

 **.r.**

SELAMA Yukimura berada dalam gendongan Masamune, dia menangis dalam diam.

Masalahnya, Masamune bertingkah aneh. Tidak pernah dia berlaku seperti itu sebelumnya—ya, kecuali waktu mereka masih belum saling jatuh cinta dulu. Tapi, ini sangat aneh. Tidak mungkin Masamune berlaku seperti ini tanpa sebab.

Apa Yukimura telah berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya, ya?

Masamune menurunkan Yukimura di suatu tempat yang tidak Yukimura ketahui. Dengan lemas, Yukimura pun berdiri dipegangi oleh Masamune. Terasa olehnya sapuan jari di pipi—Masamune mengusap air mata Yukimura yang berjatuhan.

"Yuki."

"Masamune- _dono_ jahat!" isak Yukimura.

"Aku tahu aku jahat," kekeh Masamune. "Aku minta maaf."

Yukimura mundur dua langkah dari Masamune. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, memperlakukanku kasar seperti itu. Kau mengecewakanku!"

"Yuki, dengarkan aku dulu."

Yukimura kembali menangis. "Tidak perlu. Aku mau kita put—"

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai terucap, Masamune menarik Yukimura, kemudian segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yukimura. Yukimura terkejut, refleks melenguh. Dia berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Masamune mendekapnya erat, seolah tidak ingin Yukimura pergi.

Ciuman ini… Masamune melakukannya dengan _gentle_ ….

Membuai Yukimura.

Ciuman itu pun dilepaskan. Masamune membuka kain yang menutupi mata Yukimura, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Yuki Sayang," ucapnya, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Yukimura tertegun.

" _I love you, and I always do_ ," bisik Masamune di telinga Yukimura. "Aku minta maaf sudah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Itu semua hanya rencanaku, Sarutobi, Kojuuro, dan seluruh teman-temanmu untuk mengerjaimu. Semuanya hanya rekayasa."

Yukimura menunduk. "Masamune- _dono_ … tidak berbohong, 'kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Masamune tersenyum. "Sekarang, lihat siapa yang ada di sekelilingmu."

Yukimura mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan teman-temannya yang menyerukan "Selamat ulang tahun, Sanada!". Dan dia menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang—halaman belakang sekolah. Yukimura tersenyum haru. Ini rencana mereka semua? Tak disangka. Padahal, Yukimura sendiri melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Tidak jadi putus, 'kan?" tanya Masamune sambil terkekeh.

Yukimura memberengut malu.

"Oi, Sarutobi, sinikan kuenya," perintah Masamune.

Sasuke mendecak, tapi tetap memberikan kue tart kepada Masamune. "Ck, perasaan aku kakaknya."

Masamune menjulurkan lidah.

" _It's time to make a wish_ ," ucap Masamune.

Yukimura memperhatikan kue itu yang sudah terpasang lilin menyala di atasnya. Kemudian, dia menutup mata.

 _Aku harap, aku dan semua orang yang kusayangi selalu bahagia._

Sesederhana itu.

Yukimura meniup api lilin berbentuk angka tujuh belas itu. Kemudian, semua bertepuk tangan. Yukimura mengusap air matanya harunya. Dia bahagia mendapat kejutan seperti ini, meskipun kejadian di aula tadi begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Tapi, begitu tahu semua hanya rekayasa, Yukimura kini dapat bernapas lega. Setidaknya, Masamune masih mencintainya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Yukimura mengiris kue itu—menjadikan potongan pertama. Kemudian dia menaruh potongan pertama itu di piring kecil.

"Potongan pertama ini kuberikan pada Sasuke, kakak terbaikku." Yukimura menyerahkan piring itu pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Yuki."

Kemudian, Yukimura mengiris kue itu lagi.

"Potongan kedua kuberikan pada Masamune- _dono_ ," ucap Yukimura, menyerahkan piring kedua kepada Masamune. "Aku mencintaimu, Masamune- _dono_."

" _So do I_ ," jawab Masamune.

Yukimura mengiris kue itu lagi.

"Potongan ketiga ini untuk Katakura- _dono_." Sekarang, Yukimura menyerahkan piring ketiga itu kepada Kojuuro. "Katakura- _dono_ baik sekali padaku, selalu peduli padaku, dan sahabat terbaikku."

Kojuuro tersenyum kecil. Peduli lah, jelas. Apakah ada orang yang tulus mencintai tapi tidak peduli? Ya, meskipun itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, sih. Peduli Kojuuro sekarang pun hanya sebatas sahabat.

Setelah pemotongan kue selesai—Yukimura memotongnya sampai kue habis tak tersisa dan membagikannya kepada teman-temannya, kini teman-teman Yukimura saling memberikan hadiah untuk Yukimura. Hal ini membuat Yukimura sangat senang! Siapa yang tidak suka kado?

Masamune, Sasuke, dan Kojuuro turut memberikan kado untuk Yukimura. Ah, bisa-bisa Yukimura tak tidur malam ini.

"Sanada- _san_ ," panggil seseorang.

Yukimura menoleh. Lagi-lagi Megohime.

" _Otanjubi omedetto_ ," ucap Megohime. "Aku… tidak menyangka sebenarnya kau itu pacarnya Masamune- _kun_. Perbuatanku tadi pagi pasti lancang sekali. Aku minta maaf."

Nah, yang ini lebih tak disangka Masamune. Tadi pagi, Megohime bertemu dengan Yukimura? Apa yang Megohime perbuat pada Yukimura?

"Yuki, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura menggeleng. "Oh, bukan apa-apa kok."

"Jujur."

"Aku sudah jujur," jawab Yukimura pelan.

Namun, Megohime tak ingin berlaku tak tahu diri.

Dengan cepat, dia memotong pembicaraan. "Ah, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku hanya meminta sedikit bantuannya, tapi tidak jadi."

Masamune menyipitkan matanya. "Oh. Semoga saja kau memang tak berbuat apa-apa. Karena, jika kau sampai berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti Yukimura, kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Megohime pias. "I-iya. Omong-omong, Sanada- _san_ , aku boleh pinjam pacarmu sebentar? Ada hal yang harus kukatakan padanya."

Yukimura terlihat enggan.

"Hanya sebentar kok, Sanada- _san_."

Akhirnya, Yukimura memperbolehkan.

"Eh, kata siapa aku mau berbicara denganmu?" tolak Masamune.

"Hanya sebentar, kok. Ayo." Megohime menarik tangan Masamune, menjauh dari kerumunan.

 **.r.**

MEGOHIME membawa Masamune ke belakang gedung sekolah—tidak begitu jauh dari halaman belakang, tapi sepi.

"Mau bicara apa, sih?" tanya Masamune risih.

Megohime menatap Masamune tidak percaya. "Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Apa ciumanku padanya tadi belum jelas?" tanya Masamune balik.

"Kau… kau gila!"

"Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu?!" tanya Masamune, nadanya meninggi.

Megohime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mantannya ini pacaran sesama jenis! Dorongan apa yang membuat dia "miring" seperti ini? Ini sudah tidak benar. Megohime harus membuat mereka putus dan mengembalikan Masamune menjadi "lurus" kembali.

Tapi, Megohime sama sekali tak berhak, bukan?

"Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa, dan aku berhak mencintai siapa saja!" bela Masamune, raut wajahnya berubah sebal.

Megohime menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

" _Siapa_ ," koreksi Masamune. "Kau. Ini salahmu. INI SALAHMU! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI!"

Napas Megohime tercekat.

"Kau membentak perempuan," ucapnya tak percaya, suaranya bergetar. "Apa benar-benar aku yang membuatmu menjadi _gay_ seperti ini?"

Masamune tertegun. Pandangannya melunak.

Sial, nada bicara Megohime sangat persis dengan Yukimura. Perempuan ini sangat menyerupai laki-laki itu. Tak sengaja dia teringat sewaktu memanggil Yukimura dengan panggilan _Mego_. Dulu, bayangan Megohime selalu menjadi dinding di antara mereka. Dan sekarang….

Tunggu! Masamune tidak berniat mencintai Megohime kembali.

"Ya," jawab Masamune singkat.

Megohime menghela napas panjang. "Aku minta maaf, Masamune- _kun_. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku khilaf, aku ingin kita memulai segalanya kembali—hanya sebatas teman, jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku… merindukanmu."

"Oh, setelah putus dengan pacarmu di Belanda, lalu kembali untuk mengejarku lagi, begitu?"

Hati Megohime tertohok.

"Perempuan macam apa kau?" Masamune berkata, sangat tepat sasaran. "Kau mengecewakan."

Megohime tertunduk. "Kau juga mengecewakan."

"Lantas?"

Megohime terdiam.

"Lantas?" ulang Masamune, sangat kesal dengan perempuan ini.

"Lantas apa?!" tanya Megohime ikut kesal. Dia tidak mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

Masamune menyeringai. "Kau sangat terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintai Yukimura. Kau sama sekali tak berhak untuk mencampuri hubungan kami. Dan jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu," ancamnya. "Jelas, _Megs_?"

"U-u-untuk apa panggilan itu?"

"Untuk MENGEJEKMU. Aku duluan."

Masamune pun pergi, meninggalkan Megohime sendirian di belakang gedung.

Megohime rasa… laki-laki itu benar-benar membencinya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah Megohime perbuat? Megohime menyesalinya, namun juga kecewa pada Masamune yang malah berubah menjadi _gay_ karena tersakiti. Bagaimana membuat laki-laki itu kembali lurus?

Ini membingunkan. Dan Megohime harus mencari cara.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

 *** Backfire** _ **chapter**_ **8  
** Backfire **_**chapter**_ **7**

Waw, Yukimura menghadapi Megohime dengan tampan dan berani :v *ditabok*

Hepi swit sepentin ya ayank! :v maap ngerjainnya gini amat wkwkw.

Panjang kannnn _chapter_ -nyaaaa. Tapi kok _scene_ Yukimura dikerjain kecepetan ya?

Btw, _update_ -an Return berantakan. Pengen dah kayak dulu jamannya Backfire, _update_ setiap Minggu dan Kamis, sayangnya sikon nggak mendukung. Bentar lagi UN! :( tapi biar Mea ga pusing karena kasian sama pembaca digantungin mulu sama jadwal _update_ , jadinya…

 **Return** _ **update**_ **setiap tanggal 10, 20, dan 30.**

Dan ku minta maaf karena ga bisa bales _review_ dulu, tapi makasih banyak ya yang udah _review_! Kusayang kalian

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **26 Februari 2017**


	7. Perusak

**Return [7]: Perusak**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

PEREMPUAN itu terdiam.

Apa yang dia bisa lakukan setelah ini? Rasanya tidak ada. Sepertinya, Megohime memang sudah harus menyerah. Sudah mendapat bentakan dari Masamune, ditolak mentah-mentah, disindir telak pula. Menyebalkan. Mana mantannya itu menjadi "miring".

Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga, Megohime harus tetap mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Masamune yang dulu.

Semua ini salahnya, dan ini merupakan tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Masamune- _kun_... aku menyesali semua itu." Megohime memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jika kau memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku janji, aku akan memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya."

Sayangnya, sepertinya kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah ada.

 **.r.**

YUKIMURA senang.

Sasuke ikut senang.

Masamune ikut senang juga.

Kojuuro ikut-ikut senang juga.

Pasalnya, Yukimura kini sedang rusuh—baca: berbahagia—membuka bungkusan kado yang diterimanya! Banyak sekali, hampir semua teman-temannya memberikannya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke, Masamune, dan Kojuuro terpaksa membantu membukakan kado untuk Yukimura, saking banyaknya. Mungkin berjumlah sekitar enam puluh kado yang diterimanya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendapat kado sebanyak ini! Wah, _sweet seventen_ memang dahsyat, ya!" seru Yukimura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ketiganya tertawa lepas.

"Tapi, Yuki, aku benar-benar minta maaf ya atas kejadian kemarin," ucap Masamune. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membentak dan menculikmu seperti itu, tapi itu semua adalah ide Kojuuro."

Kojuuro mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku sih sudah bilang terserah. Padahal, masih ada yang lebih ekstrim daripada itu."

"Katakura- _dono_ yang merencanakan semuanya?" tanya Yukimura.

Masamune menggeleng. "Sarutobi ikut membantu. Tadi pagi kau berceloteh tentang Sasuke berangkat duluan karena ada titipan, 'kan? Sebenarnya dia pergi ke rumahku untuk memantapkan rencana mengerjaimu."

"Begitu?" Yukimura terkaget-kaget.

"Aku tak kebagian peran," celetuk Kojuuro.

"Setidaknya kau mendapat potongan kue ketiga dari Yuki, 'kan?" kekeh Sasuke.

"Iya sih. Tapi, aku gatal ingin ikut," rengek Kojuuro. "Dari dulu aku hanya membuat strategi, tapi hanya orang lain yang melaksanakannya."

Masamune menatap Kojuuro jijik. "Kau menjijikkan."

Kojuuro mendengus sebal. Sasuke tertawa kecil, kemudian mengusap-usap pundak pacarnya.

"Sabar dong, Kojuuro," kekehnya.

Kojuuro menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke—sukses membuat wajah Sasuke begitu merah. Masamune terbahak melihatnya. Akhirnya, Sasuke membuat reaksi normal, tidak menonjok Kojuuro seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Sementara itu, Yukimura masih sibuk membuka bungkusan-bungkusan kado. Rata-rata dari mereka memberikan jam tangan atau tas ransel, ada yang memberikan miniatur harimau yang sangat Yukimura sukai. Ada juga yang memberikannya _hachimaki_ (ikat kepala yang selalu melingkar di kepala Yukimura itu) baru.

Yukimura mengernyitkan alis begitu membuka kado ke-29.

"'Untuk kekasihku tercinta, dari Date Masamune.' Ini kado darimu, Masamune- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura, memperlihatkan Masamune kado yang dipegangnya.

Masamune mengangguk. "Coba buka."

Yukimura pun membukanya.

"Ini..." Yukimura terkejut begitu membukanya. "Jaket berbentuk kaos?"

" _Hoodie_ ," koreksi Masamune. "Lihat _hoodie_ yang kupakai. Sama 'kan?"

Yukimura mengernyitkan alis. "Kembar? Buat apa?"

"Aduh, Yuki." Masamune menepuk dahinya. " _Couple._ "

"Maksudnya?" Yukimura masih tidak mengerti.

Masamune menarik napas panjang. Dasar otak lemot, selalu membutuhkan berkali-kali penjelasan agar mengerti. Tapi, ya sudahlah, orang seperti ini malah akan membuatnya semakin sabar, bukan?

"Maksudnya, kita pakai _hoodie_ kembar seperti gaya orang pacaran jaman sekarang. Kau sering lihat orang pacaran memakai baju kembar, 'kan? Nah, itu dia." Masamune tersenyum. "Aku ingin saat kita kencan besok, kau memakai _hoodie_ ini."

"Kencan? Besok?" tanya Yukimura tambah kaget.

Masamune mengangguk. "Iya, Sayang."

Pipi Yukimura memerah.

"Habisnya dari tadi lemot banget." Masamune terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, sih." Yukimura memberengut. Dia membuka kado selanjutnya. "Kado ketiga puluh… dari Mego- _dono_. Wah! Jaket!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Masamune menjadi kesal mendengar nama itu. Mungkin karena teringat obrolannya dengan Megohime kemarin. Ah, semoga saja perempuan itu tidak berniat apa-apa pada Masamune. Duh, jangan sampai perempuan itu merusak hubungannya dengan Yukimura.

"Oh iya, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Kemarin Masamune- _dono_ dengan Mego- _dono_ membicarakan apa?" tanya Yukimura.

Oh, haruskah Masamune menjawab ini?

"Tidak penting kok," jawab Masamune. "Kau sendiri dengan Megohime- _san_ membicarakan apa?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Yukimura.

"Yang katanya dia lancang sekali sudah berbuat sesuatu padamu, pada pagi hari."

"Ooo…." Yukimura manggut-manggut. "Itu tidak penting kok."

Masamune mendecak sebal. "Yuki, jawabnya yang benar dong. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Lah, Masamune- _dono_ sendiri bilang tidak penting. Wajar dong aku mengatakan demikian." Yukimura mengangkat bahu.

Kojuuro tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kalian ini sama saja. Cobalah lebih terbuka sedikit, aku yakin kalian tidak akan saling curiga kalau saling jujur."

"Nah," timpal Sasuke.

Yukimura tersenyum kecil, merasa agak bagaimana gitu. "Kemarin pagi Mego- _dono_ meminta tolong padaku untuk membantunya meminta maaf padamu. Dia bilang dia ingin memulai segalanya lagi, sebagai teman. Kalau Masamune- _dono_ bicara apa saja dengannya?"

"… Sama, sih," jawab Masamune. "Tapi, aku malah membentaknya. Ck, padahal dia tidak kuat dibentak."

Yukimura menunduk, tangannya terkepal. Masamune masih ingat saja.

"Dulu dia pernah menangis karena kubentak. Dan… kalian juga tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun menangis. Untungnya kemarin dia tidak menangis." Masamune menghela napas.

Sejujurnya Yukimura tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Apa maksudnya Masamune mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seperti orang yang sangat mudah berpindah hati hanya karena melihat seseorang menangis. Ah, kalau begini caranya, Masamune akan kembali ke pelukan Megohime! Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Tapi… hal itu membuat Yukimura sadar.

Jika Masamune bisa dengan cepat mencintai seseorang hanya karena melihat orang itu menangis, maka, kapanpun Megohime menangis, bisa jadi Masamune akan mencintai gadis itu lagi. Soalnya, dulu Yukimura diperlakukan begini juga.

Ini sangat buruk. Dan Yukimura harus mencari cara untuk mempertahankan cinta Masamune padanya.

 **.r.**

"SELAMAT pagi, Masamune- _kun_." Dengan senyuman manis, Megohime menyapa Masamune yang kebetulan bertemu di depan kelas 12-3.

Masamune hanya berjalan melewatinya—memasuki kelas itu.

"Sanada- _san_ dan Sarutobi- _san_ belum datang," celetuk Megohime. "Kau sudah sarapan, Masamune- _kun_?"

Masamune mendecak. "Apa gunanya kau menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu?"

"Oh." Megohime tertegun. Reaksi laki-laki ini dingin sekali. "Tentu penting. Kita sudah kelas 12, pastinya mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk berpikir. Kita tidak bisa berpikir jernih apabila perut kosong. Selain itu, dulu kau juga hampir tidak pernah sarapan di rumah, jadi aku berpikir apakah kau masih melakukan hal yang sama."

"Hmm."

Megohime berjalan menuju bangkunya, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna biru dengan ukuran sedang dari tasnya. Dia mendekati Masamune yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku—laki-laki itu sedang menunggu Yukimura datang.

"Aku yakin kau belum sarapan. Aku membuatkan satu untukmu." Megohime lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika menyerahkannya.

Shit _. Dia tahu kalau aku belum sarapan!_ Dalam hati, Masamune berseru. _Perempuan ini memang tak pernah berubah._

Namun, Masamune menolaknya. "Aku sudah sarapan."

"Oh ya?" Mata Megohime membulat. "Wajahmu terlihat kurang bertenaga, pasti karena belum sarapan. Kau makan _bentou_ -nya ya?" mohonnya.

Dan karena Masamune kelaparan, terpaksa dia menerimanya.

Megohime tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Masamune- _kun_."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kok. _Thanks_." Masamune membuka tutup kotak makan itu, kemudian mulai memakan isinya dengan sendok yang diberikan Megohime.

Keduanya pun terdiam.

Masamune tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari. Masakan perempuan ini memang selalu membuainya. Dari dulu selalu lezat terasa—karena sudah lewat tiga tahun, tentu lebih lezat rasanya.

Tunggu! Jangan sampai Masamune terpengaruh. Megohime ingin merebutnya dari Yukimura.

 _Yukimura. Yukimura. Yukimura._

" _Mego…."_

" _Mego… jangan pergi lagi."_

" _Bahkan… Masamune-_ dono _melihatku sebagai dia… apa aku semirip itu dengannya…?"_

" _Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, Mego…."_

Masamune membelalak. Dia berhenti makan—tangannya berubah kaku.

" _Haruskah aku menangis setiap saat agar Masamune-_ dono _mengerti?"_

" _Aku mencintai Masamune-dono dan… kau menghancurkan perasaan ini."_

Entah bagaimana caranya, air mata Masamune mengalir deras.

"Eh? Masamune- _kun_?!" Megohime berseru panik, dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Masamune. "Ada apa?!"

"Aku…."

" _Dia hanya bayangan yang menjadi dinding di antara kita…."_

" _Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab."_

Masamune menunduk, menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

Dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Dia sangat mencintai Yukimura. Dan dia tidak mau berada di posisi membingungkan seperti ini. Membiarkan dirinya memakan masakan mantannya, sama saja membiarkan perempuan itu masuk ke dalam hubungannya dengan Yukimura—perlahan-lahan akan merusaknya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Sayangnya, Megohime saja yang tidak tahu diri—sudah tahu Masamune mencintai Yukimura, tapi masih saja perempuan itu mencoba dekat lagi dengan Masamune.

"Megohime- _san_."

Megohime menatap Masamune khawatir. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Tolong," mulai Masamune. "Jauhi aku dan Yuki. Buang semua rasa bersalahmu itu—sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Aku memaafkanmu, jika itu yang kau mau. Jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi, kami sudah berbahagia. Tolong, JANGAN pernah _kembali_." Masamune menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh lagi sekuat tenaga.

Penerimaan maaf itu, bagi Megohime…

Sama sekali tidak cukup.

Kenapa? Megohime menginginkan laki-laki itu, jika boleh jujur. Dia ingin kembali berbahagia bersama Masamune seperti dulu. Dia ingin mengulang segalanya. Namun… mantannya ini benar-benar _kekeuh_.

"Aku…." Suara Megohime bergetar. "Aku…."

Satu tetes air matanya jatuh.

 _Tidak. Jangan menangis_ , batin Masamune ngeri.

"Aku… masih mencintaimu." Dengan itu, air mata Megohime mengalir dengan deras. Dia terisak, mengeluarkan segala kepenatan di dada. "Bukan sekadar maaf yang kumau. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi, seperti dulu. Mengulang segala kenangan yang sempat terbuang begitu saja."

Masamune menghela napas. "Megohime- _san_ … aku tidak bisa."

"Jujur, aku tidak suka akan fakta bahwa kau _gay_ gara-gara aku. Itu menyakitkan, sekaligus bodoh," lanjut Megohime. "Ada apa denganmu, sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk menjadi _gay_? Masamune- _kun_ , misalkan aku di posisimu, sesakit-sakitnya aku, aku juga tak akan memilih untuk menjadi _lesbian_."

 _Perjodohan_ , Masamune menjawab dalam hati.

"Aku trauma dengan perempuan."

"Kau harus berpikir lebih logis." Megohime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya mengusap air matanya. "Bagaimana masa depanmu kalau kau _gay_? Kau tidak bisa punya anak kalau kau _gay_ , Masamune- _kun_!"

Masamune membeku.

" _LALU KAU HARUS BELAJAR MEMIKIRKAN NASIBMU DI MASA DEPAN! TENTANG BAGAIMANA NANTI KAMU DEWASA DAN KELAK AKAN MENIKAH, YUKIMURA! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENIKAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI JUGA!"_

Ketika Masamune mendengarkan perdebatan itu dari luar kamar rawat rumah sakit….

" _Masa depanku jelas bukan kau."_

Masamune menggertakkan giginya kesal, dia membenturkan kepalanya di meja. "Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan harus begini? Kenapa aku selalu ada di pihak yang salah? Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan apa dan siapa yang kucintai, itu saja, namun selalu saja dipermasalahkan. Aku tidak mau ada di dunia kalau begini caranya."

"Masamune- _kun_ …." Megohime tertegun.

Masamune berpikir untuk bunuh diri karenanya. Duh, apa Megohime sudah kelewatan?

" _I want to die_."

"Masamune- _kun_!" Dengan sigap, Megohime mengambil tangan Masamune dan menggengamnya erat. "Jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf sudah kelewatan. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, MEGOHIME- _SAN_!"

Kontan, Megohime melepaskan tangan Masamune dengan takut-takut.

"Kau." Masamune mengangkat kepalanya, menunjuk Megohime dengan tatapan tajam. "Tahu diri dengan posisimu sekarang. Dasar perusak hubungan."

Dengan itu, Masamune berdiri.

"Tapi, Masamune- _kun_ , aku hanya berniat untuk—"

"Memisahkanku dengan Yuki?" Masamune tertawa keras. "Perempuan _tak tahu diri_."

Dan Megohime menangis.

Semudah itu.

Perkataan itu… mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan?

"Seorang perempuan TIDAK akan pernah merencanakan suatu hal yang negatif kepada orang yang dicintainya." Megohime menutupi wajahnya yang basah. "Apapun yang kulakukan hanya demi kebaikanmu, kebaikanku, dan kebaikan _kita_. Aku bukannya tidak tahu diri. Aku peduli padamu dan masa depanmu. Aku tidak mau kau termakan dosa. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia di jalan yang _lurus_."

Bahu Masamune menurun, dia tertegun.

"Sudahlah." Megohime tersenyum pahit. "Silakan pergi kalau kau memang pergi. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika aku menggangu hubunganmu dengan Sanada- _san_. Aku tidak akan pernah mengusik kebahagiaan kalian lagi."

Dan Megohime pun keluar kelas.

Sayangnya, dia bertabrakan dengan Yukimura yang kebetulan ingin masuk kelas.

"Mego- _dono_?" Yukimura terkejut begitu melihat wajah Megohime yang seluruhnya basah karena air mata. "Ada apa?"

Megohime menggeleng, kemudian dia segera pergi.

"Aneh," gumam Yukimura. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kelas, terkejut menemukan Masamune yang sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Masamune- _dono_?! Ada apa?!"

Dan Yukimura dengan cepat menyadarinya.

Pasti Masamune baru bertengkar dengan Megohime.

Bertengkar tentang… apa, tapinya?

"Demi kebaikanku… apa benar?" Masamune meringis—tidak menyadari kehadiran Yukimura. "Ya Tuhan, tangisan itu…."

Jangan sampai hanya karena tangisan itu, Masamune mencintai Megohime kembali.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Aduh kasian Masamune sama Megohime… tapi kasian juga si Yukimura… gua jadi bingung mau di pihaknya MasaYuki ato Mego. Soalnya mereka sama-sama punya pembelaan yang kuat. (gimana sih, author-nya padahal) Wah, pada mihak siapa nih jadinya? Hehe

AH INI GIMANA SIH MASAMUNE JADI PLIN PLAN BANGET. DARI JAMAN BACKFIRE SAMPE JAMAN RETURN TETEP AJA PLIN-PLAN. SEBEL JADINYA SUMVEH

TRUS INI GATAU KENAPA _FEEL_ -NYA NGEGANTUNG BANGET :( nahlu banyak kan _flashback_ dari Backfire, dijamin gak bakal ngerti kalo blom baca Backfire XD

Balesan _review_ :

 **Mitsune - Asyifa** : Yap, ini semua emang salah Megohime… tapi tetep aja kasian :( MasaYuki emang _so sweet_ banget XD yap, dan maap juga di suatu _chapter_ ada _review_ lu kelewat… oke siap!

 **Shadow0Reader** : Tapi kasian Mego-nya :( hehe daku juga suka pas Yuki dinginin Mego. Tampan dan berani gitu :v *ditonjok* hmm… sebenernya lebih beban lagi kalo ga ada jadwalnya, soalnya malah deg-deg khawatir gimanaaa gitu kalo blom _update_. Hehe makasih ya

 **aka-chan** : Well… what do you think about this chapter? Masamune is totally confused :(

 **Fujo queen** : Yap, emang kurang greget. Udah gitu alurnya kecepetan pula XD Mego di depannya aja sok kecewa kok pas mereka ciuman, padahal mah jijik. Lebih kecewa sama Masmun yang bentak dia XD

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Puasan mana sama baca _chapter_ ini hayo :v berantemnya lebih intens. _Scene_ romantis MasaYuki ada lagi kok nanti :v *spoiler*  
Megohime: "Sakit laaaa… sakit!"  
Okay XD ini sudah kulanjut

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **10 Maret 2017**


	8. Menguatkan

**Return [8: Menguatkan**

Sengoku BASARA CAPCOM

Return 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** ** _BACKFIRE_**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"HEI, Mego- _chan_!" tegur Kasuga untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, tampaknya perempuan itu sedang tak bisa diganggu sama sekali. Ah, padahal Kasuga ingin meminta Megohime untuk menemaninya ke ruang guru, ada tugas yang ingin dia kumpulkan.

Megohime tetap diam, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

 _Kalau Masamune-_ kun _membenciku bagaimana? Kalau aku gagal meluluhkan hatinya kembali, bagaimana? Kalau malah Sanada-_ san _yang membenciku, bagaimana? Aku takut…._

Megohime menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengusap-usap kelopak matanya. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berlama-lama galau seperti ini. Lebih baik dia berbincang-bincang atau bercanda bersama Kasuga—teman dekatnya sekarang. Memikirkan Masamune juga malah akan menyakitkan hatinya.

"Ya, Kasuga- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Megohime. "Maaf, barusan aku melamun."

Kasuga mendengus. "Satu kelas membicarakanmu, gara-gara katanya tadi pagi kau bertengkar dengan Date. Dan kau susah sekali dipanggil."

Megohime tersenyum kecil. "Ah, pertengkaran biasa. Aku hanya berlaku sesuatu hal yang tidak disukainya."

"Kau yakin? Mereka bilang kau mengajak dia balikan. Kau mantannya, ya?" tanya Kasuga tidak percaya.

 _Sepertinya… mereka sudah tahu._

Megohime menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku mantannya. Dan masalahku dan dia… sepertinya tak perlu dibahas."

"Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku kapanpun yang kau mau, Mego- _chan_ ," ujar Kasuga. "Sekarang, tolong temani aku ke ruang guru, yuk! Aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas."

Megohime mengangguk. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Kasuga ke luar kelas.

 **.r.**

"APA yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Mego- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura khawatir. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Masamune menggeleng. "Sungguh, Yuki, aku sedang tidak _mood_ menjawabnya."

"Tadi Mego- _dono_ menangis," ucap Yukimura. "Pasti kau mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Masamune- _dono_ , aku sendiri pun pernah menangis karenamu, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tahu jelas perasaannya."

"Untuk apa sih kau peduli dengannya?" tanya Masamune kesal. Dia menyeruput jus alpukatnya—sekarang sedang jam istirahat, dan mereka sedang berada di kantin, tanpa Sasuke dan Kojuuro.

"Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa juga," jawab Yukimura. "Aku hanya kasihan dengan Mego- _dono_. Aku jadi merasa tak enak padanya."

Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Masamune.

"Eh?" tanya Yukimura tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau merasa tak enak padanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Yukimura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu juga, sih. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada alasan juga bagiku untuk membenci Mego- _dono_. Dia sangat baik dan ramah, terlepas dari perasaannya padamu."

Alis Masamune berkerut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Yukimura. Perasaan? Apa Yukimura sudah tahu kalau Megohime menginginkannya kembali?

"Dengar, Yuki." Intonasi suara Masamune berubah serius. "Dia menginginkanku kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Dia masih mencintaiku; rasa yang tidak pernah kuharap ada kembali. Dia ingin merebutku darimu, kau harus waspada akan itu. Dan kau tahu sendiri _bagaimana_ aku, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin kau mendukungnya, Yuki."

"Tapi," bantah Yukimura, "Apa salahnya berbuat baik padanya? Dia baik padaku, kenapa aku harus jahat padanya?"

Masamune menggeleng. _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Yuki sama sekali tidak terdengar cemburu?_ "Aku takut, kalau kau terlalu berbuat baik padanya, dia akan memanfaatkanmu. Ingat, Yuki. Dia itu perempuan, dan perempuan itu lebih licik daripada laki-laki."

"Karena dia _perempuan_ , dia tidak boleh diperlakukan demikian, Masamune- _dono_."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Yuki, kau itu pacarku."

"Karena…," ucap Yukimura. "Perempuan itu _rapuh_."

Masamune tertegun. Darimana Yukimura mendapatkan kata-kata ini? Laki-laki itu tidak pernah bereksperimen dalam hal asmara, bukan? Jangan-jangan, Kojuuro yang sudah memengaruhinya. Tapi… masa iya? Apa maksudnya? Kojuuro 'kan membenci Megohime.

Oh. Jelas bukan Kojuuro, berarti.

"Tidak. Perempuan itu licik."

"Tapi, Mego- _dono_ itu…."

"Yuki!" seru Masamune, menatap Yukimura kesal.

Kontan, Yukimura terdiam.

"Kau ini mencintaiku atau tidak, sih? Kenapa kau membela dia terus?!" tanya Masamune kesal, napasnya memburu. "Kau mau aku jatuh kembali ke pelukannya?!"

Tunggu! Yukimura sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu!

"Masamune- _dono_ , kau salah paham!" kilah Yukimura. "Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Mego- _dono_ , itu saja!"

Masamune mendecih. "Kalau kau kasihan padanya, sekalian saja pacari dia. Kau ini pacarku tapi kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku!"

Masamune berderap, meninggalkan kantin. Yukimura yang tengah berdiri—hendak mencegahnya, hanya bisa kembali duduk. Orang-orang sekitar memperhatikannya, namun itu bukan perkara yang penting. Masalahnya, Masamune salah paham, dan ini harus segera diluruskan.

 _Aku hanya ingin membuat Masamune-_ dono _meminta maaf pada Mego-_ dono _, itu saja_ , batin Yukimura. Dia menghela napas panjang. Tapi, sepertinya dia juga salah, sih. Seharusnya dia tidak membela Megohime seperti itu—bukan maksudnya dia tidak mencintai Masamune. Dia sangat mencintai Masamune, dan juga takut akan kehadiran Megohime kembali.

Tapi, Megohime itu gadis yang baik. Dan dia betul-betul baik.

Yukimura… salah?

 **.r.**

SORE itu, Yukimura mengunjungi rumah Masamune.

Dia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Masamune berpikir seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yukimura egois juga, sih. Seharusnya dia lebih mengerti perasaan Masamune. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Masamune—dan Kojuuro—beberapa kali, memanggil-manggil nama pemilik rumah. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibukakan.

"Sanada?" Kojuuro tersenyum. "Ayo masuk."

Entah kenapa, Yukimura _flashback_. Teringat akan banyak hal.

Waktu tiba-tiba Masamune pulang dan membentaknya, waktu dia meminta maaf pada Masamune karena sudah menjatuhkan _bentou_ -nya, waktu dia tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta pada Masamune karena perlakuan lembutnya… semua itu mau tak mau membuat Yukimura tersenyum kecil.

 _Sekarang sudah begini—aku sudah berbahagia dengan Masamune-_ dono _. Namun, kedatangan Mego-_ dono _itu… membuat hubungan kami merenggang, bukannya saling menguatkan satu sama lain._

"Ada apa datang ke sini, Sanada?" tanya Kojuuro setelah menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas air putih dingin di atas meja. "Masamune sedang ada di halaman belakang kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Katakura- _dono_. Oh iya, Katakura- _dono_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Masamune- _dono_ itu sangat membenci Mego- _dono_ , ya?" tanya Yukimura.

Kojuuro terdiam, sementara Yukimura masih menunggu jawabannya.

Mungkin, Yukimura memang salah.

"Masamune itu sakit hati dengan Mego," jawab Kojuuro. "Kau tahu 'kan, apa itu cinta pertama? Kebanyakan laki-laki tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertama mereka."

Yukimura menunduk, mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Masamune akhirnya berhasil _move on_ dari Mego, dan beralih untuk mencintaimu. Dan dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Saat Mego kembali, Masamune berusaha sekali untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian. Dia tadi cerita padaku, katanya kau lebih membela Mego daripadanya. Apa itu benar, Sanada?"

Yukimura mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya tidak enak hati saja pada Mego- _dono_. Kasihan, Mego- _dono_ dibuat menangis seperti itu."

"Sanada," panggil Kojuuro serius. "Kau mencintai Masamune, 'kan?"

"Eh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yukimura terkejut. "Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak hatipada Mego- _dono_ , bukannya ingin Masamune- _dono_ jatuh kembali ke pelukannya."

"Kalau kau mencintai Masamune… seharusnya kau mendukung penuh Masamune dan mengabaikan Mego," ucap Kojuuro. "Seharusnya kalian saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling menyingkirkan orang ketiga, bukannya malah seperti ini. Maksudku, yang tentang masalah Mego menangis—aku tahu itu dari Masamune, itu juga karena kesalahannya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati."

Yukimura jadi merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Kojuuro benar, seharusnya dia dan Masamune saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Harusnya dia membiarkan Megohime saja, tidak perlu ditanggapi lagi. Namun, dia takut malah akan makin menyakiti perasaan Megohime….

"Sanada, kebanyakan perempuan mudah sekali berharap," lanjut Kojuuro. "Apabila kau berbicara sesuatu padanya—apapun yang artinya melampuhijaukan, pasti mereka akan terus berjuang, pantang lagi berhenti. Kau harus benar-benar hati-hati, Sanada. Jangan pernah memberikan celah di antara kau dan Masamune."

"Tapi, Katakura- _dono_ , kenapa ya, aku… kadang merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Masamune- _dono_? Apa karena aku _laki-laki_?" tanya Yukimura.

Kojuuro tersenyum tipis. "Kau itu kebahagiaannya Masamune, maka kau pantas bersanding dengannya."

Hati Yukimura menghangat. Dia tersenyum malu-malu. Jelas Masamune mencintainya. Kenapa juga dia harus perhatian dengan Megohime? Ini semua salah perempuan itu. Toh Masamune sudah tidak mencintai Megohime, Yukimura harusnya bisa bernapas lega, kembali berbahagia dengan pacarnya.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Katakura- _dono_ ," ucap Yukimura. "Oh iya, bisa minta tolong panggilkan Masamune- _dono_? Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengannya."

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Tentu. Tunggu sebentar."

Laki-laki itu pun bangkit, melenggang mencari Masamune. Yukimura menunduk, wajahnya memerah mengingat perkataan Kojuuro tadi.

 _Kau itu kebahagiaannya Masamune, maka kau pantas bersanding dengannya_.

Entah kenapa… perkataan itu begitu manis.

Jika Yukimura benar-benar kebahagiaannya Masamune, maka Yukimura tidak boleh merusak perasaannya. Karena Masamune sendiri pun adalah kebahagiaan Yukimura. Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah Yukimura rasakan sebelumnya— _cinta_ , membuai segalanya.

Yukimura harus membuat Masamune percaya kembali padanya, meluruskan kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Yuki?"

Refleks, Yukimura menoleh.

Masamune tersenyum. "Oh, Yuki. Aku kira kau akan marah karena perkataanku tadi." Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Yukimura, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, kok. Masamune- _dono_ tidak bersalah. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku ya, Masamune- _dono_?" ucap Yukimura tulus. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membelanya. Aku sadar, harusnya aku mendukungmu, menguatkanmu, bukannya membelanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Yuki…."

"Aku… aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, Masamune- _dono_."

Masamune tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, Yuki. Aku memaafkanmu, Sayang."

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Yukimura. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Masamune, memeluk laki-laki itu erat. Masamune membalas pelukan itu, mengusap-usap surai cokelat tua Yukimura lembut.

Seandainya, bisa selamanya seperti ini….

Masamune ingin terus bersama Yukimura.

Tiba-tiba, Yukimura melepaskan pelukan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah, menatap Masamune malu-malu.

" _Ano_ … M-Masamune- _dono_ ," ucap Yukimura pelaaan… sekali.

"Hm? Ada apa, Yuki?"

Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin… mmm… tapi… tidak tahu caranya…."

"Eh? Ingin apa?" tanya Masamune bingung.

"C-cium." Oh, Yukimura sangat malu sekarang.

Serius, ini memalukan.

Masamune tersenyum. "Boleh kubantu, Yuki?"

Yukimura mengangguk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Masamune. Dia menyentuh wajah Masamune, mengunci pandangan di antara keduanya. Yukimura benar-benar malu saat ini. Dia tidak pernah mencium seseorang—dan ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya mencium seseorang. Sementara itu, wajah Masamune juga tidak luput atas semburat merah—dicium orang yang dicintainya, dia belum pernah merasakannya. Biasanya dia mencium, bukan dicium.

Begitu Yukimura menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Masamune, semua terasa… hangat, ringan, damai.

 _Aku harus menjauhkan Mego-_ dono _dari Masamune-_ dono _, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena aku adalah kebahagiaannya. Aku pacarnya, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perasaannya._

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya melepaskan ciuman.

Keduanya saling mengatur napas. Yukimura kemudian menunduk, tersenyum kecil.

" _Not bad_ ," komentar Masamune. "Lumayan membuatku berdebar-debar."

Seriusan, reaksi macam apa itu?

"Masamune- _dono_ ," celetuk Yukimura. "Aku janji, aku akan selalu mendukung dan membelamu, apapun yang terjadi. _Karena aku mencintaimu_. Aku tidak akan lagi membela Mego- _dono_. Pegang kata-kataku, Masamune- _dono_."

Masamune mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yuki."

Karena memang seharusnya begitu.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Mantap _soul_ , _try out_ 3 minggu berturut-turut PLUS ujian praktek numpuk di saat yang bersamaan :"v tapi sempet-sempetnya juga apdet wakakaka. Ini gak maksain kok, cuma pengalih stress wkwkw

Gantian dah Yuki yang cium Masmun (meski dibantuin si wakaka). Romantis kannn

Oh iya, fyi, waktu MasaMego pacaran itu Masamune manggil Mego "Megs", pas udah putus manggilnya "Mego", pas sekarang manggilnya "Megohime-san" soalnya buat jaga perasaannya Yukimura. Takutnya ada yang protes kenapa beda wkwkw

Balesan _review_ :

 **gue Guest yak v** : Makasih teh :'v Une ga bisa sabar lagi… dia sebel sama Megot, sebel sama Yuki juga gara-gara belain Megot. Ah, deskripsiin perasaan karakter gak susah kok… cuma perlu penghayatan sama memosisikan diri kita di tiap karakternya ;) pacman gak masalah kok :v

 **Mitsune – Asyifa** : Tapi Masamune plin-plan juga ada alasannya kok… kek di reviewnya aka-chan. Ah makasihh :"3 feelnya gak ngegantung? Soalnya pas gua ketik, itu _feel_ -nya aneh seriusan :'v makasih dah

 **Kuroi gane** : Megohime ga bisa _move on_ tuh :") hidup yaoi! \ :v / Yuki dan Masa harus tetap berjaya. Iyak, KojuSasu dikurangin drastis soalnya di cerita ini fokusnya sama Yuki-Masa-Mego. Adegan mereka sudah dimasukkan yak :v (cuma MasaYuki sih tapi) yoo rapopo

 **aka-chan** : aka-chaaaan ;;w;; I'm so sorry. I'm… speechless. I don't know what to say XD I've never thought of them as detail as you. Also thank you for your idea! I appreciate it so much. Thanks so so much for your review, it really made my day :")

 **Shadow0Reader** : Tapi kan Megohime cuma mau balikan sama Masamune :") Gile parah banget Megohime ga dikasihanin sama sekali XD Emang sih, Megohime salah… btw baru nyadar Yukimura lemot banget AHAHA, oke mari kita buat Yukimura jadi lebih tegas dikit XD makasih!

 ** _Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!_**

 **20 Maret 2017**


	9. Kencan

**Return [9]: Kencan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

 **EDIT KILAT!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"YUKI."

"Hmm?"

"Bukannya… kita mau kencan, ya?"

Detik pertama, Yukimura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, Yukimura nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, dia heboh.

"Lah iya! Aku lupa! Yah, aku tidak pakai jaket bajunya, Masamune- _dono_! Bagaimana dong?!"

Masamune tertawa kecil. Pacarnya ini jadi terlihat manis jika panik. " _Hoodie_ , Yuki," koreksinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lupa. Kau mau kencan sekarang?"

Sebenarnya Yukimura mau-mau saja kencan sekarang, sayangnya… dia tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup pantas untuk kencan. Maksudnya, hanya kaos dengan celana olahraga (ya, sesimpel itu), masa iya dia kencan dengan kostum begini.

"Tapi, bajuku begini… aku malu," ucap Yukimura, menghela napas. "Lagipula aku sedikit capek, Masamune- _dono_."

"Tapi, di sekolah juga aku tak melihatmu berkeringat banyak. Kau ngapain memangnya?" tanya Masamune bingung.

Yukimura tersenyum tipis. "Hanya banyak pikiran saja."

" _Are you sure? You aren't sick are you?_ " tanya Masamune cemas.

Yukimura menggeleng yakin.

Pada akhirnya, Masamune menghela napas. Entah kenapa, dia merasa Yukimura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan ini sangat mengganggunya. Semoga pacarnya ini memang baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kencannya kita ganti besok saja, ya? Lagipula, sekarang sudah sore. Aku takut kau makin kecapekan," ujar Masamune. " _Is it okay_?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, besok malam kita ketemuan di depan Tokyo Tower, bagaimana?" tawar Masamune. "Tidak terlalu dekat, namun tidak terlalu jauh juga."

"Boleh. Besok kita bicarakan lagi saja. Omong-omong, ini berdua saja?" tanya Yukimura.

"Oh iya. Kita bisa _double date_ dengan Sarutobi dan Kojuuro, kalau kau mau." Masamune tersenyum.

Yukimura kembali mengangguk. "Pasti menyenangkan!"

Masamune tertawa kecil.

"Omong-omong, Masamune- _dono_ , aku pulang dulu ya? Aku tadi berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak berlama-lama."

" _Okay_. Mau kuantarkan?"

"Tidak perlu." Yukimura menggeleng, kemudian dia berdiri. "Aku pamit ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Katakura- _dono_."

"Yep."

 **.r.**

"MEGO- _DONO_? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Megohime sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering melamun, sejak dia terakhir bertengkar dengan Masamune. Dia sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak mau berlarut seperti ini, tapi… bagaimana ya? Megohime sudah sangat mencintai laki-laki itu.

"Tentu, Sanada- _san_. Ada apa?" tanya Megohime, menutup buku pelajarannya.

Yukimura duduk di bangku sebelah Megohime—memosisikan duduknya ke arah gadis itu. "Maafkan Masamune- _dono_ ya, sudah membuatmu menangis."

Tapi, Yukimura baik. Dan tidak ada alasan baginya membenci laki-laki itu.

Megohime sendiri pun merasa egois jika sampai hubungan mereka ada apa-apa karenanya. Rasanya dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang… sementara di lain sisi, perempuan itu ingin Masamune kembali bersanding dengannya.

Sakit ya, buah dari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Megohime tulus. "Aku mengerti perasaannya. Lagipula, aku juga kok yang tak tahu diri. Aku memang perusak hubungan kalian."

"Mego- _dono_ ," ucap Yukimura serius. "Aku bukannya menyalahkanmu. Tapi, tolong, jangan pernah ganggu hubungan kami. Kami takut… kau 'kembali'."

Megohime sendiri sudah tahu mereka tidak menginginkannya.

"Aku mengerti." Megohime mengangguk, tersenyum manis. "Aku juga tidak seharusnya berharap pada Masamune- _kun_."

Yukimura mengangguk. Syukurlah, perempuan ini bisa mengerti. Namun… perkataan Masamune waktu itu, tentang perempuan itu licik, Yukimura harus berhati-hati lagi. Bisa jadi setelah ini Megohime merencanakan sesuatu yang membahayakan hubungannya dengan Masamune.

"… Oh ya," celetuk Megohime. "Sanada- _san_ , aku ingin deh, mengobrol banyak denganmu. Bukan maksudnya memanfaatkanmu, aku hanya ingin tahu alasan dia _move on_ dariku, dan kronologi kalian bisa berpacaran. Sejujurnya, aku penasaran," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Lain kali saja ya, Megohime- _dono_ ," tolak Yukimura. Dia tidak mau memberikan celah pada Megohime lagi.

Megohime menghela napas kecewa. "Ya sudah. Lain kali saja."

"Dan satu lagi, tolong ya, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Masamune- _dono_ dulu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu. Masamune-dono benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara padamu."

Megohime mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau. Tapi, mungkin keadaan memang harus stabil dahulu. Agar Megohime bisa pelan-pelan mendekati Masamune lagi. Agar Masamune bisa kembali mencintai perempuan lagi.

Megohime memang sangat mencintainya.

 **.r.**

SASUKE dan Yukimura saling bercengkrama di bawah langit hitam. Keduanya kini berada di depan Tokyo Tower, menunggu kedatangan Masamune dan Kojuuro.

Ya, mereka memang telah sepakat untuk melakukan kencan ganda. Sebenarnya, mereka sering sekali melakukan ini. Tapi, itupun hanya sekedar makan berempat di sekolah, saling main di rumah Yukimura dan Sasuke atau Masamune dan Kojuuro. Paling jauh hanya di Toyama waktu itu. Tapi, itupun belum bisa dibilang kencan ganda—Kojuuro dan Sasuke belum jadian.

Yukimura tampak mengenakan _hoodie_ warna putih dengan tali kupluk berwarna hitam, dengan gambar ilustrasi harimau dan naga di depannya. _Harimau dan naga_ , yang konon orang-orang Jepang bilang adalah rival abadi. Sementara Yukimura dan Masamune… apakah kekasih bisa dikatakan rival? _Saingan_? Rival untuk memenangkan hati masing-masing sepertinya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna cokelat dengan celana jeans. Pakaian yang cukup santai. Lagipula, untuk apa beribet-ribet memakai pakaian hanya untuk kencan.

"Aku senang sekali! Kita 'kan jarang jalan-jalan, Sasuke! Hari ini adalah hari terbaik!" seru Yukimura senang. Dia ber- _selfie_ di depan menara itu, memperlihatkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Sasuke ikut-ikutan _selfie_ bersama Yukimura, hitung-hitung mengabadikan momen, sekaligus menunggu Kojuuro dan Masamune.

Tak lama kemudian, Kojuuro dan Masamune pun datang. Yukimura yang kesenangan, langsung berlari memeluk Masamune.

" _Sorry, we're late_ ," ucap Masamune. "Tadi, Kojuuro panik sendiri gara-gara kemejanya yang _oh-sangat-bagus_ belum diseterika."

"Harus sekali diceritakan?" Kojuuro merasa risih. Yukimura hanya terbahak mendengarnya.

Masamune mengangguk, kemudian tertawa. "Membuatmu malu di hadapan Sarutobi itu menyenangkan, _you see_?"

 _Apanya yang menyenangkan…!_ Kojuuro mendumal sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Ah, ya, Kojuuro?"

Kojuuro menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "A-apa kau mau berpegangan tangan denganku selama kita kencan?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ini konyol. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan Kojuuro. Maksudnya, dia masih sangat canggung. Tapi, Kojuuro pacarnya. Dan dia harus mampu melawan perasaan canggung itu. Tidak, jangan sampai dia menonjok Kojuuro lagi. Kasihan kalau Kojuuro harus ditonjok terus.

Yukimura menyikut lengan Sasuke, memberikan kode.

Sasuke mengangguk malu. "Ya sudah, kita berpegangan tangan."

Kojuuro segera menggamit jemari Sasuke dengan jemarinya, menyelipkan tiap-tiap jarinya. Ah, akhirnya dia bisa sedikit menyentuh fisik Sasuke. Semoga saja, dengan ini, Sasuke bisa lebih mencintainya lagi.

Eh, bukan maksudnya nafsu! Kojuuro hanya tidak ingin hubungannya merenggang hanya karena tidak pernah kontak fisik.

"Destinasi pertama kita apa?" tanya Yukimura yang kemudian ikut berpegangan tangan dengan Masamune.

"Ke…." Baru saja Masamune akan menjawab, tiba-tiba perut Yukimura berbunyi. Seketika, wajah Yukimura memerah, membuatnya memalingkan wajah.

"Oh iya. Kami lupa makan." Sasuke menepuk keningnya. "Kalau kita makan dulu, bagaimana?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Aku juga lapar."

"Boleh," jawab Masamune, kemudian mengajak ketiganya untuk makan di salah satu restoran.

Keempatnya pun berjalan dengan semangat ke restoran yang dimaksud Masamune; Sangatsu, karena menurut sejarah restorannya, bangunannya dibuat di bulan Maret tahun 2016 ini. Karena masih termasuk baru, restoran ini mengadakan promo—diskon 30% untuk semua makanan, serta gratis seporsi _takoyaki_ untuk pembelian di atas 600 yen.

Keempatnya mengambil pilihan untuk duduk di meja nomor 19, meja dekat jendela besar di lantai dua. Dari sini, pemandangan Tokyo Tower begitu indah terlihat. Tentu mereka menyukai pemandangan ini. Memang tujuan mereka kencan adalah ke sini.

Salah satu pelayan memberikan buku-buku menu kepada keempatnya. Mereka pun langsung memilih-milih makanan.

"Ada _dango_!" seru Yukimura bahagia begitu melihat menu yang bertuliskan " _dango_ spesial".

"Kau tidak makan makanan berat?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura menggeleng. " _Dango_ empat porsi sudah lebih dari cukup."

Empat porsi? Gila saja.

"Aku bingung denganmu. Kau ini suka makanan manis, tapi tak gendut-gendut." Masamune tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah Yukimura yang manis. "Wajahmu memang semanis _dango_ , ya."

Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "M-Masamune-dono selalu saja menggodaku."

"Iya dong, kan aku romantis. Daripada Kojuuro, jatuhnya menjijikkan." Dan dengan itu, Kojuuro membelalak. Selalu saja Masamune merendahkannya. Sebal jadinya.

"Anggap saja aku masih amatir," kilah Kojuuro. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kojuuro memang menjijikkan. Makanya kutonjok mulu," celetuk Sasuke asal. "Omong-omong, aku pesan _kake soba_ saja. minumnya _ocha_." _Soba_ adalah makanan jenis mie yang berbahan dasar tepung gandum. _Kake soba_ disajikan dengan kuah bening yang panas. Ocha adalah teh khas dari Jepang.

Sementara itu, Kojuuro dan Masamune masih membolak-balikkan buku menu. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke dan Yukimura saling mengobrol. Tentang bagusnya bangunan restoran ini, tentang Tokyo Tower, dan lain-lainnya.

Masamune pun menunjuk salah satu makanan. "Aku mau _beef yakiniku_ saja. Minumnya seperti biasa, jus alpukat." _Yakiniku_ adalah makanan dari daging yang diiris tipis yang disiram dengan saus manis, kemudian dipanggang. Dagingnya bisa menggunakan daging sapi ( _beef_ ) atau babi ( _pork_ ).

"Kok kau tidak bosan dengan jus alpukat, sih?" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Entah. Mungkin karena efeknya mengenyangkan. Kojuuro, kau ingin makan apa?"

" _Onigiri_ isi tuna-mayo juga cukup. Minumnya _ocha_ saja." Kojuuro memang sederhana dan simpel orangnya.

"Yuki mau minum apa?" tanya Masamune.

"Aku mau jus tomat saja," jawab Yukimura.

Masamune mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, kupesankan ya. _Sumimasen_!" serunya memanggil pelayan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan pun datang menghampiri meja mereka berempat. Yukimura yang langsung melihat ke arah si pelayan itu tiba-tiba saja berseru—kaget.

"Kasuga- _dono_!"

Ketiganya pun langsung menoleh, ikut terkejut.

"Hai kalian!" sapa Kasuga ramah. "Tidak kusangka kalian akan datang malam ini, ke restoran milik keluargaku."

Kojuuro terkejut. "Restoran ini milik keluargamu?"

Kasuga mengangguk. Dapat terlihat jelas dia melirik-lirik ke arah Masamune, memberikan kode yang sama sekali tak Masamune pahami. Hal itu membuat Masamune menjadi risih—seperti ada hal yang harus dilakukannya, namun dia tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Sial, firasat Masamune menjadi tidak enak.

Sementara itu, Yukimura tertegun. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ada apa ya? Yukimura tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

"Date Masamune," panggil Kasuga, sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. Surat! Keempatnya jadi penasaran. "Maaf karena aku sudah lancang. Tapi, simpan surat ini untuk dibaca nanti. Ini penting," nada bicara Kasuga menjadi sangat serius. "Nah, tadi kalian mau pesan apa?"

Surat…?

Masamune memilih untuk tidak membukanya.

" _Ano_ … aku pesan _dango_ spesial empat porsi dan jus tomat." Yukimura mengambil alih. Kojuuro dan Sasuke ikut memesankan. Sementara Masamune… diam saja. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Walau laki-laki tidak lazimnya bermain perasaan, tapi… kenapa ya? Rasanya sangat mengganjal.

"Kau tidak pesan apa-apa, Date?" tanya Kasuga.

"Oh." Masamune sedikit terkejut. " _Beef yakiniku_ dan jus alpukat."

Kasuga mencatat semua daftar makanan, kemudian mengulanginya, untuk memastikan bahwa makanan yang dipesankan adalah benar. Setelah itu, dia memberikannya kepada koki untuk segera dimasak.

Yukimura sepertinya mengerti apa yang Masamune rasakan. Dari raut wajahnya, Yukimura dapat menebak kalau Masamune gelisah dengan keberadaan surat itu. Maka dari itu, dia harus mengambil alih. Membaca sendiri surat itu.

"Masamune- _dono_ ," panggil Yukimura.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku membaca surat itu?" tanya Yukimura hati-hati. "Aku tidak mau kau menjadi gelisah seperti ini. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

Masamune tersenyum. Dia tahu pacarnya tulus. Dan Masamune bersyukur memilikinya.

"Boleh, Yuki." Masamune memberikan surat itu pada Yukimura. "Yuki, aku memercayakan kau untuk membaca surat ini, sebagai bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Bukti bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa di belakangmu."

Yukimura mengangguk, tersenyum. Dia pun membuka amplop berisikan surat itu. Sasuke dan Kojuuro antusias melihatnya.

Dan, yang Yukimura temukan…

Foto Masamune bersama Megohime sewaktu merayakan ulang tahun Masamune dengan bahagianya.

Megohime yang belepotan krim kocok, mencium pipi Masamune yang tersenyum lebar.

Hati Yukimura… mendadak hancur.

"Apa… apa maksudnya?" Yukimura berusaha mengambil secarik kertas yang turut serta berada di dalam amplop. "Masamune- _dono_ …."

"Baca saja, Yuki." Masamune menggenggam tangan Yukimura, menguatkannya. "Aku percaya kau kuat. Aku percaya bahwa kau percaya aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Dengan itu, Yukimura menyuarakan bacaan surat itu. Sasuke dan Kojuuro antusias mendengarkan. Masamune memeluk Yukimura dari samping.

" _'Masamune-_ kun _.'_ " Jelas ini dari Megohime. Suara Yukimura bergetar. " _'Aku tidak sengaja menemukan foto ini di buku_ diary _-ku. Dan aku menyimpan begitu banyak foto-foto kita waktu dulu masih berpacaran, jadi kupikir aku akan memberikannya satu padamu, agar kau bisa sedikit mengingatku. Aku tidak masalah dengan perasaanmu padaku, karena, yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu tulus apa adanya._

" _'Aku memang sangat berharap kau kembali padaku, namun sepertinya itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, aku ingin kau menyimpan foto ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Salam, Megohime.'_ "

Seketika, suasana berubah hening.

Masamune berusaha tenang. Tapi, Yukimura, dengan kesalnya meremas surat itu menjadi bola-bola kertas. Sementara Sasuke dan Kojuuro hanya terdiam tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Yukimura… kesal.

Yukimura… cemburu.

Masamune mengerti perasaan Yukimura. Dia mencium kepala Yukimura lembut, membuktikan dirinya tak terpengaruh dengan surat itu. Karena yang penting, _kebahagiaannya_ ada di sini. _Yukimura ada di sini_.

" _I know,_ Yuki _. I know_ ," bisiknya. "Kau boleh buang surat itu. Kau juga boleh menyimpan foto itu."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Kuserahkan foto ini padamu. Aku tidak mau berlaku egois. Lagipula, ini amanah. Hanya saja, berjanjilah padaku ini benar-benar tak akan mempengaruhimu."

"Aku berjanji, Yuki."

Bahkan Masamune menjadi tidak yakin akan perasaannya.

Foto ini…

 _Malam itu menjadi malam yang bersejarah untuk keduanya. Ulang tahun Masamune memang sangat ditunggu-tunggu mereka—setiap Masamune ulang tahun, pasti kejutan-kejutan selalu bermunculan. Meskipun laki-laki itu menyebalkan, tapi banyak yang menyayanginya._

 _Apalagi, dia ganteng. Poin plus-plus deh._

 _"Ulang tahun keberapa ya ini?" tanya Megohime sambil tersenyum, membawa sebuah kotak. "Masamune-_ kun _sudah tua."_

 _"Eh, aku tidak setua itu." Masamune menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lima belas."_

 _"Masih tuaan aku, sih. Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan berusia 16 tahun!" Megohime menjulurkan lidahnya. Hal itu membuat Masamune gemas, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu. "Du-du-duh,_ itte _…."_

 _Masamune terkekeh. "Sorry. Kau lucu, sih."_

 _"Aku tahu aku lucu." Megohime tertawa. "Omong-omong, coba buka kotak ini."_

 _"Megs, aku tahu kau berniat memberiku kejutan. Tapi, aku pun sudah tahu kalau ini kue." Meskipun begitu, Masamune tetap membuka kotak itu. "Wow._ Blackforest _?"_

 _Megohime mengangguk riang._

 _"Megs, sejujurnya aku tidak butuh kue di hari ulang tahunku," ucap Masamune jujur. "Kehadiranmu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

 _Wajah Megohime memerah. Dia tersenyum. "Anggap saja ini bonus." Beberapa saat kemudian, dia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Lilinnya. Masamune-_ kun _, tolong pegangi dulu. Biar kupasangi li—"_

"Masamune- _dono_!"

Masamune terkejut mendengarnya. Sial, dia jadi melamun.

"Kau… teringat masa-masa bersama Mego- _dono_ , ya?" tanya Yukimura skakmat. "Aku… memang tak pantas bersanding denganmu, ya?"

"Eh, Yuki, bukan begitu!" sergah Masamune sebelum Yukimura berkata lebih lanjut. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat. Bukan berarti aku merindukannya."

Bohong. Masamune merindukan gadis itu, sialnya.

Tunggu, Yukimura dan Megohime bahkan TIDAK semirip itu. Yukimura versi lembutnya, dan Megohime versi semangatnya. Ya… meski Yukimura pun sebenarnya sangat bersemangat, namun dalam kasus asmara seperti ini dia jadi sangat lembut, kan?

"Apa benar?"

Masamune mengangguk. "Sudahlah. Masa lalu tidak penting untuk dibahas. Oh iya, setelah ini rencananya aku akan mengajak kalian untuk menikmati pemandangan kota dari atas Tokyo Tower, bagaimana? Apa kalian mau?"

Ya. Itu hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **.r.**

"BERAPA harga tiketnya?" tanya Sasuke sebelum mereka mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk ke Tokyo Tower.

"820 yen," jawab Kojuuro, sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Ketiga lainnya pun mengeluarkan dompet masing-masing untuk membeli tiket tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kojuuro. Biar Kojuuro yang memesankan, katanya. Akhirnya, Sasuke, Masamune, dan Yukimura pun memutuskan menunggu di dekat loket pembayaran sambil mengobrol.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kojuuro datang membawa empat buah tiket.

"Tuh, Kojuuro sudah selesai membeli tiket." Masamune mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung masuk saja?"

Kojuuro yang baru datang langsung menggandeng Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengajak semuanya masuk ke gedung observatori Tokyo Tower. Yukimura dan Masamune mengikuti dari belakang. Ah, Ini begitu menyenangkan. Baik Masamune dan Yukimura sama-sama menikmati masa-masa ini.

 _Rasanya seperti Kojuuro itu sedang melindungiku, menjagaku_ , batin Sasuke. Bingung rasanya.

"Kita naik lift ke atas?" tanya Yukimura.

"Iya. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu pemandangan malam Tokyo dari atas. Ada juga lantai kaca untuk menguji nyali lho, Yuki!" jelas Masamune, kemudian menarik Yukimura untuk cepat-cepat ke lift saking tidak sabarnya.

Di belakang, Kojuuro dan Sasuke mengikuti. Mereka berempat pun menaiki lift, menunggu hingga sampai di lantai yang dimaksud.

Yukimura berseru senang saat sudah sampai di atas. Pemandangan malam Tokyo… benar-benar indah. Yukimura sangat menyukai ini. Masamune memang pintar memilih tempat untuk berkencan. Sementara Masamune sendiri pun senang pacarnya menyukai tempat ini. Rasanya tidak sia-sia mengajaknya ke sini.

"Masamune- _dono_! Ini keren sekali!" Yukimura menatap pemandangan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tangannya mengeratkan gandengan pada lengan Masamune. Masamune hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Sarutobi, coba kau lihat ini," celetuk Kojuuro, menunjuk lantai dari kaca yang berukuran kecil. "Apa kau berani menapakkan kaki di sini?"

"Berani saja tuh." Tanpa rasa takut, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke lantai kaca itu. Dia memang pemberani sih, tidak mengherankan juga. "Yuki! Date! Sini deh!"

Yukimura dan Masamune pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Kojuuro.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ini," Sasuke menapak keluar dari lantai kaca itu. "Apa kalian berani menapakkan kaki di sini?"

"Heh, kenapa tidak?" Masamune langsung menapakkan kakinya di lantai kaca itu. Yukimura yang sangat tertarik langsung ikut-ikutan. Mereka menengok ke bawah, pemandangan di bawah kaki mereka membuat mereka serasa melayang.

Yukimura tertawa. "Lumayan juga!"

Sasuke dan Kojuuro tertawa kecil.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Masamune dan Yukimura yang kelewat heboh tanpa sadar meninggalkan Kojuuro dan Sasuke di belakang. Kojuuro tertawa kecil. Ah, mereka memang pasangan yang lucu. Tidak pernah salah dia menjodohkan Masamune dengan Yukimura dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Sasuke?" Kojuuro sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Hening.

"Kau capek? Mau kugendong di punggung?" tawar Kojuuro. "Kakimu kram? Kesemutan? Haus? Bosan?"

Sasuke perlahan tersenyum, butiran air matanya mengalir.

Kedua bahu Kojuuro mendadak turun. "Sasuke… ada apa?"

 _Dari situ saja, aku sudah bisa tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku, Kojuuro_. Sasuke perlahan menyeka air matanya. "Kojuuro…." dan menarik Kojuuro ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangan kanan Kojuuro bergerak ke atas, mengusap-usap surai Sasuke lembut. Tangan satunya lagi mengeratkan pelukan, menenangkan laki-laki itu. Sungguh, Kojuuro takut Sasuke ada apa-apa. "Aku di sini, Sasuke…."

"Maaf…."

Kojuuro mengerutkan alis. "Maaf untuk apa, Sayang?"

"Aku… aku mau kita putus."

Tubuh Kojuuro melemas seketika.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

GUA SEBENERNYA GAK NIAT MASUKIN KENCAN INI (KARENA GABISA DESKRIPSIIN AKSI DAN TEMPAT), TAPI GAPAPALAH SEBAGAI _CHAPTER FILLER_ DAN PENDEKATAN KEMBALI MASAMUNE DAN YUKIMURA. TAPI KOJUSASUNYA MALAH PUTUS.

Btw maaf banget telat update. Parah banget lho ini telatnya wkwkwkw. Tapi tetep w usahain _update_ rutin lagi, soalnya… ini penghilang stress XD meski bikin ff ini juga sebel gara-gara alurnya ngebingungin (beneran, kalian ngerasa ga sih kalo ff ini aneh :v).

 _ **COMING SOON: UNBK.**_

Balesan _review_ :

 **Shadow0Reader** : Yuki emang manis, kalo kata Masamune sih semanis _dango_ XD wah, di sini dapet asupan lagi, nyaris semuanya malah XD mayan bikin hati terbang menjelang malam. Makasih ya XD

 **Asyifa – Mitsune Hanayumi** : ud? Uddddd? :'v gak ngegantung kah? Gua panik soalnya, ngerasa blom mateng cerita ini dibikin _outline_ -nya XD wah, ngerasain yang namanya gak kompak sama doi buat saling mendukung, ya… (?!) gua gak masalahin _review_ sepanjang apa kok… yang penting kualitas, bukan kuantitas :v oke jaa

 **aka-chan** : But still… Masamune made a girl cry. And if you remember what Masamune did when Yuki cried back then, it's completely different... well, Masamune really hates her :"D  
Don't worry, Yukimura is getting energetic again! He's just feeling down. Nah, I personally really like your idea ;)

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : aku juga baper nih… XD dan soal MasaYukiMego… di _chapter_ selanjutnya bakal gedubrukan(?!). Soal KojuSasu… maaf kalo kubikin mereka putus XD tapi seenggaknya mereka pegangan tangan kan :'v gapapa kok… makasih ya!

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **19 April 2017**


	10. Kenapa?

**Return [10]: Kenapa?**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

BEBERAPA minggu berlalu dengan cepat.

Masamune dan Yukimura tetap pada romantisnya mereka, saling mendukung satu sama lain untuk menyingkirkan Megohime. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Megohime benar-benar menginginkan Masamune kembali, tapi… apa motifnya? Apa Megohime benar-benar senafsu itu untuk mendapatkannya kembali?

Seharusnya… Megohime bisa melupakannya saja, move on kepada laki-laki lain, misalnya Ieyasu. Laki-laki itu sedang galau, katanya ingin punya pacar.

Beralih ke hubungan Sasuke dan Kojuuro, sampai sekarang Sasuke belum memberitahu apa alasannya mengakhiri hubungannya tiba-tiba. Itu… aneh. Kojuuro pun tidak nyaman dengan hal ini, akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat murung. Masamune dan Yukimura sendiri maklum sih, Kojuuro belum mendapatkan alasan yang jelas.

Masamune dan Yukimura sebenarnya sudah menanyakan Sasuke alasannya, namun Sasuke selalu menutup diri. Dia pun tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kojuuro lagi.

Sedih… ya, memang sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika ada di posisi Kojuuro? Putus tanpa alasan di saat mereka sedang kencan.

Saat Masamune bertanya kepada Kojuuro bagaimana perasaannya, dia hanya menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Padahal, Masamune sangat tahu Kojuuro tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya dan sikapnya belakangan ini.

Hubungan mereka berempat pun langsung merenggang saat itu. Maksudnya, mereka tidak pernah lagi kumpul-kumpul berempat, paling-paling hanya bertiga atau berdua saja. Dan, baik Masamune maupun Yukimura, membenci ini.

Terutama kepada Sasuke, tidak bisakah setidaknya dia berikan alasan?

Kan Masamune dan Yukimura jadi kesal sendiri.

Siang itu, pada jam istirahat, Masamune dan Yukimura memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka di perpustakaan. Dengan begitu, mereka tak akan rusuh.

"Bagaimana, Masamune- _dono_?" Yukimura berkata pelan dalam panggilan teleponnya. "Apakah Katakura- _dono_ mau diajak ke perpustakaan?"

" _Dia mau. Kalau begitu, kau bawa Sarutobi ke pojokan perpustakaan saja, yang mejanya menghadap ke dinding. Dengan begitu, dia takkan tahu kalau ada Kojuuro di sana,"_ jawab Masamune, kemudian menghela napas panjang. " _Kasihan Kojuuro kalau seperti ini terus."_

Yukimura ikut menghela napas. "Oke. Kalau begitu aku langsung bawa Sasuke ke perpustakaan. Nanti aku _misscall_ kalau waktunya pas."

" _OK_." Dengan itu, Masamune menutup panggilannya.

Yukimura langsung mengajak Sasuke ke perpustakaan. Sasuke, yang notabene sangat mencintai komik, tentu saja langsung setuju. Masih banyak novel di perpustakaan yang belum dia baca. Ah, Sasuke jadi teringat waktu dia ingin mencari informasi dari Masamune dulu, saat dia dan Kojuuro melaksanakan rencana pertama. Di saat itu, Masamune masih memanggilnya "Kresek".

Namun… panggilan itu berganti menjadi Sarutobi kembali karena Masamune dulu tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya, saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ah, Sasuke jadi teringat masa-masa itu. Masa-masa tak menyenangkan karena harus merasakan cemburu.

Meski begitu, ada Kojuuro yang setia mengomelinya karena terus-terusan terbawa perasaan.

Soal Kojuuro… Sasuke sendiri tidak dapat menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa dia mengakhiri hubungan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

Di dalam, Sasuke langsung rusuh sendiri mencari komik-komik. Yukimura tertawa kecil, kemudian mencari buku sederhana untuk… alibinya. Yukimura tidak benar-benar membaca, dia hanya menunggu Masamune dan Kojuuro datang untuk melaksanakan rencana.

Diam-diam, Yukimura menelepon Masamune, kemudian mematikannya lagi untuk sekedar memberitahu kalau dia sudah ada di perpustakaan. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu Masamune dan Kojuuro datang.

"Hmm…." Yukimura sok sibuk mencari buku. Dia pun mengambil buku berbahasa Inggris, kemudian mengajak Sasuke ke pojokan ruangan, sesuai rencana.

"Kok di pojok? Biasanya aku membaca di sana," protes Sasuke menunjuk meja di tengah ruangan.

Yukimura terkekeh. "Di pojokan lebih dingin, Sasuke! Langsung berhadapan dengan AC. Gerah nih, keringatan."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu, kemudian melangkah duluan ke pojok ruangan.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sana. Sasuke fokus membaca komik, sementara Yukimura membuka lembaran-lembaran buku tersebut asal. Lagipula buku itu berbahasa Inggris. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa enaknya membaca buku yang tidak kupahami, deh?!" Yukimura jadi kesal sendiri. Ups, ini pura-pura kok, agar Kojuuro dan Sasuke nanti bisa berbicara empat mata saja. "Sasuke, aku ambil buku yang lain dulu, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara.

Yukimura pun meninggalkan Sasuke, pergi ke pintu perpustakaan. Dan ternyata Masamune dan Kojuuro baru saja datang.

Omong-omong, Kojuuro tahu soal ini. Dia sendiri pun harus mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Katakura- _dono_ ," panggil Yukimura pelan. "Kau tahu kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Doakan ya, semoga sekarang aku mendapatkan jawabannya."

Yukimura dan Masamune mengangguk. "Semangat!"

Kojuuro tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Sasuke—tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya saking fokusnya dia dengan komik. Masamune dan Yukimura mengintip diam-diam dari balik rak. Sementara Kojuuro… dia sedang membangun keberaniannya, dan mengempaskan harapan besar untuk mendapatkan jawaban agar dia tidak makin "sakit".

"Apa Masamune- _dono_ yakin kali ini akan berhasil?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

Masamune mengangkat bahu. " _Who knows_?"

Yukimura tidak membalasnya lagi. Dia dan Masamune pun memperhatikan Kojuuro.

Kojuuro melangkah perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Sial, semakin dia mendekati Sasuke, semakin sakit perasaannya. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian menyentuh bahu Sasuke pelan. Sasuke tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Mungkin saking fokusnya dengan komik kali, ya.

Kojuuro menghela napasnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hm." Hanya respon itu yang didapat.

"Sasuke, lihat aku."

"Siapa?"

 _Ini sengaja atau tidak, sih?_ batin Kojuuro, bingung.

Kojuuro berbisik di telinga Sasuke. " _Katakura Kojuuro_."

Dua detik kemudian, Sasuke terlunjak saking terkejutnya. Sial, dia benar-benar terlalu fokus.

"Apa lagi sih, Kojuuro?" Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Aku hanya ingin alasan darimu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk. Sasuke tidak ingin ditanyakan seperti ini. Dia tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini. Dia bukannya ingin menggantungkan Kojuuro, tapi masalahnya, dia tidak bisa menceritakan alasannya—apalagi Masamune dan Yukimura berpacaran. Sasuke takut membuat masalah baru.

"Sasuke, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kepikiran. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku terus terang, tidak perlu sampai putus hubungan…."

Ya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa menceritakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Kojuuro." Nada bicara Sasuke berubah kesal. "Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?!"

"Tidak bisa jugakah kau mengerti perasaanku?" Kojuuro membalikkan pertanyaan itu. "Semakin kau memendamnya, semakin juga kau menderita. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi, sebaiknya kau keluarkan segala uneg-unegmu secepatnya. Aku tidak suka kalau kau begini terus."

Setelah itu, Kojuuro pun langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam. Perlahan dia menyentuh dadanya—perasaannya juga campur aduk saat ini. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Kojuuro… dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah."

Masamune dan Yukimura tertegun di balik rak buku sementara tangan Sasuke tercengkram.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaksakan diri mencintainya? Dia terlalu sempurna untukku… aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Masamune menggertakkan giginya. _Kau salah, Sarutobi. Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena dia mencintaimu. Apakah kau sebegitu tak tahu dirinya? Kojuuro selalu mengomelimu karena dia begitu melindungimu. Dia tak mau kau terluka. Ayolah, jangan berakting seperti kau ini tidak ada harganya!_

Sementara Yukimura hanya mengernyitkan alis tak percaya. Apa Sasuke benar-benar berpikir seperti itu? Sedangkal itu? SEKLISE ITU? Bukan maksudnya Yukimura tak percaya dengan kakaknya sendiri, tapi… seharusnya Sasuke tidak berpikir seperti itu juga. Yukimura jadi curiga ada apa-apa di balik semua ini. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berpikir seperti ini.

"Kurasa Sasuke menutupi sesuatu," bisik Yukimura pada Masamune. "Masamune-dono, jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu. Kita harus tahu dulu apa yang membuat Sasuke jadi begini."

Masamune menghela napas panjang. "Aku kasihan sama Kojuuro. Masa iya Sarutobi tega seperti itu. Kesal sendiri jadinya."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, tetap saja kita harus tahu alasannya dulu." Yukimura memperingatkan. "Sebaiknya kita beri dia waktu dulu. Kasihan jika dia selalu didesak seperti itu."

Masamune hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sementara itu, Yukimura dan Masamune memutuskan untuk kembali ke kegiatannya saat ini—Masamune mengejar Kojuuro sementara Yukimura pura-pura selesai mencari buku baru yang hendak pura-pura dibacanya. Rencana mereka hari ini gagal, namun tak apa. Hanya saja, jangan sampai dibiarkan terlalu lama atau Kojuuro perlahan-lahan akan menderita….

Kojuuro baru pertama kali merasakan patah hati. Rasanya aneh, dan seklise itu. Rasanya dulu dia selalu tidak ingin kalau perasaannya terbawa, tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini, ya? Mungkin cinta memang telah meluluhkan hatinya.

"Sasuke!" sapa Yukimura lagi.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah suram. "Kenapa kau tidak datang daritadi? Aku merasa tidak punya perlindungan."

"Oh. Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan Katakura- _dono_ , dan kupikir memang seharusnya kalian memperbaiki hubungan. Jadi, aku tidak mengganggu kalian." Yukimura tersenyum kecil, kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Sasuke, maaf selama ini aku, Masamune- _dono_ , dan Katakura- _dono_ selalu memaksamu menjawab. Aku tahu kau punya alasan. Dan aku tahu kau perlu waktu. Jadi, saat kau siap menceritakannya, aku akan setia mendengarkanmu."

Sasuke tertegun.

Sanada Yukimura… adiknya, bisa berbicara seperti itu… seperti bukan dia.

Tanpa disadari, Yukimura memang semakin dewasa, dibandingkan saat dulu Sasuke bertengkar dengan Kojuuro sewaktu di Toyama.

" _Tidak mungkin jika masalah itu bukan masalah yang besar! Buktinya kemarin kau menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Katakura-dono! Jujur saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa-siapa!"_

Jauh berbeda, ya? Waktu memang selalu mendewasakan seseorang. Seperti Yukimura, contohnya. Namun, sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang malah semakin kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi, dia sendiri juga mempunyai alasan.

Dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

 **.r.**

DI kelas.

"Kojuuro, _sorry to say_ , tapi sepertinya untuk sekarang kau harus kesampingkan permasalahanmu dengan Sarutobi." Masamune menghela napas. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kojuuro. Bagaimana kalau nilai-nilaimu tur—"

"Aku tidak bisa, Masamune."

Masamune terdiam. Dia sebenarnya sangat mengerti perasaan Kojuuro saat ini, tapi, dia tidak ingin Kojuuro terus-terusan seperti ini. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Kojuuro harus bangkit. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan fisik dan mentalnya. Lagipula, seharusnya Kojuuro bisa lebih kuat menghadapi ini.

"Dari dulu, dalam suatu masalah, aku tidak pernah mau perasaanku terbawa-bawa." Ucapannya berubah dingin. "Karena, setiap perasaanku terbawa, aku akan _hancur_."

Seandainya Masamune tahu semua detil tentang rencana Kojuuro dan Sasuke, sampai sekalangkabutnya mereka karena Sasuke mencintai Masamune dan Kojuuro mencintai Yukimura… pasti dia akan mengerti.

SEANDAINYA SAJA Sasuke mendengar ini, pasti dia akan sangat mengerti. Karena memang Sasuke lah yang terus bersamanya sejak Kojuuro mencintai Yukimura.

"Bahkan dapat dikatakan aku lebih melankolis daripada Sasuke, dan semenjijikkan itu." Kojuuro tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Dan Masamune menyadarinya.

Bahwa orang yang keliatannya kuat dan berhati batu pun, bisa hancur seperti ini karena satu kata saja.

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau semakin kau memendamnya, semakin juga kau menderita!" seru Masamune kesal. "Kojuuro, kau harus bangkit!"

"Aku memang bilang begitu," ketus Kojuuro. "Itu karena aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapannya."

Masamune tertawa sarkastik. "Kojuuro, astaga. Sepupuku ternyata sebodoh ini."

"Apanya?" tanya Kojuuro tersinggung.

"Kau penulis 'kan? Kau sering memberi Sasuke saran dan semacamnya 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerapkan saran atau motivasi atau apalah itu kepada dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau bisa membuat Sarutobi _move on_ dariku, kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu sendiri _move on_ dari Sarutobi?"

Kojuuro tertegun.

Dan, pada akhirnya dia menyadari itu.

Bahwa berbicara memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

DEMI APAPUN MEA MINTA MAAF BANGET INI BARU UPDATE. PADAHAL UDAH SELESAI DARI KAPANTAU, CUMA MALES NULIS BALESAN REVIEW DOANK. TAPI YAUDAH LAH YA, YANG PENTING UDAH _UPDATE_ KAN. Dan rencananya bakal _update_ 2 kali seminggu kayak waktu Backfire nih, **Minggu** dan **Kamis**. Doain lancar ya

Puas kan gak ada Mego-nya sama sekali HAHA

Akar konflik selanjutnya sudah datang! Soal Sasu mutusin Koju, itu bukan tanpa alasan ya, itu adalah _twist_ yang mengantarkan para karakter ke konflik utamanya. Penasaran gak nih? XP

Balesan _review_ :

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Ya ampun… saking ga pernahnya aku ngetag orang di fb ya :") tapi gatau kenapa aku ngerasa adegan nge- _date_ nya itu aneh. Gak pernah nge- _date_ yang jalan-jalan gitu sih XD Soal Mego, dia sebenernya cuma mau 'meninggalkan kenangan', mirip si Sasuke sama Kojuuro di Backfire _chapter_ 17\. Tapi ya gitu ga tepat waktunya. Soal KojuSasu… MWEHE

 **kuroi gane** : Emang! :( Mihak Mego aja, kasihan dia dimusuhin _readers_ mulu dari pertama debut… (Mego: jahat emang semuanya) ngakak parah demi pas yurian sama akihime XDD gak ada soal penyakit kok… _mainstream_ XD  
Udeh Mego sama Yuki aja kali yak? Biar impas… JANGAN DEH, MASAMUNE KEHILANGAN 2 2 NYA DONK :(

 **Shadow0Reader** : Meg, mending lu gausah ada lagi di Return ini, kasihan _readers_ pada emosi…  
Megohime: "Gak ada yang mihak gw emang, hidup ini kejam!"  
Tapi Sasuke bukan cewek XD gila emang si Sasuke, tiba-tiba mutusin gitu aja. Btw aku UN tanggal 2-8 Mei kemaren, alhamdulillah lancar :D

 **aka-chan** : Kojuuro was happy but Sasuke wasn't. He was uncomfortable with Kojuuro…  
Yukimura is getting used to these kind of "mego's plan" tho. He will be okay. He has gotten stronger! Well in the next chapter Mego will explain everything. Spoiler just for u and readers ;)

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : OIYA YA. _SCENE_ WAKTU MASAYUKI KAGET GAK ADA XD kasian Kojuuro ya. Soal hubungan mereka ke depan sih… RAHASIA MWEHE :V  
Yang pasti buat chapter ini ke depannya gak bakal ada adegan romantis (ya paling dikit ajha) soalnya udah masuk konflik-konflik gede. Liat nanti ya ;)

 **Asyifa-Mitsune Hanayumi** : jangan bilang sekarep mea dong, ngerasa bersalah nih :( gua juga laper pas deskripsiin makanannya. Mana pas ngetik itu lagi pengen-pengennya makan pula :( gakpapa kok wkwkw :v

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **22 Mei 2017**


	11. Drama

**Return [11]: Drama**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _ **Shot out:**_ **makasih buat Lepi dan Sipa (Asyifa-Mitsune Hanayumi) yang udah nemenin call-an di grup LINE sejaman (lebih malah kayaknya).**

 **UNEDITED**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

PAGI itu, Kojuuro menjadi lebih stabil.

Setelah diomeli oleh Masamune kemarin, dia berpikir banyak. Memang seharusnya dia tidak hancur seperti ini, sih. Kojuuro hanya perlu bangkit, itu saja.

" _Kau penulis 'kan? Kau sering memberi Sasuke saran dan semacamnya 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerapkan saran atau motivasi atau apalah itu kepada dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau bisa membuat Sarutobi_ move on _dariku, kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu sendiri_ move on _dari Sarutobi?"_

Masamune tahu darimana, ya? Bukannya soal perjuangan Sasuke _move on_ itu tidak pernah diceritakan kepada Masamune? Apa Sasuke menceritakannya? Tapi tidak mungkin juga.

Tapi, untuk sekarang, hal itu tidak penting.

Kalau Kojuuro bisa membuat Sasuke _move on_ dari Masamune, kenapa dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri _move on_ dari Sasuke? Harusnya bisa saja dengan mudah. Tapi… rasanya berat untuk Kojuuro. Tapi, sudahlah. Kojuuro memutuskan untuk berbahagia (setidaknya untuk saat ini).

Berbicara memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan, ya?

" _Kau belum pernah mencintai seseorang, 'kan? Tapi kok… semua perkataanmu dari tadi sore kok sudah seperti berpengalaman sekali?"_

Kojuuro tersenyum. _Padahal, aku sama sekali tak berpengalaman, 'kan? Aku lebih rewel daripada kau hanya karena gagal_ move on _. Tapi, Sarutobi… sepertinya, memilikimu atau tidak itu tidak penting. Kenyamananmu adalah yang utama, walau aku harus tersiksa. Aku mencintaimu._

Tapi… apa Kojuuro akan kuat?

Sasuke bahkan belum memberikan alasan.

 **.r.**

"OI semua, boleh aku minta waktu sebentar?" Motochika berbicara di depan kelas. "Penting. Dari Kenshin- _sensei_."

Beberapa anak protes, tidak ingin waktu istirahat mereka terpotong. Ya, barusan saja bel istirahat berbunyi, dan mereka ingin segera makan. Soalnya, kalau Motochika sudah bicara di depan kelas, tidak akan ada yang bisa diam-diam menyelinap ke luar, atau kau akan dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah yang suka homo itu. Kejam memang.

"Hei, penting! Ini untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah." Motochika mencoba menjelaskan. Dia ini ketua kelas 12-1, jadi dia yang menjelaskan. "Tanggal 7 Juli 2016, adalah ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke-28. Dan, seperti biasa, kita akan mengadakan acara khusus dimana setiap kelas wajib mengikutinya. Beda dengan tahun lalu yang bertemakan tarian, tahun ini kami memilih drama sebagai temanya."

"Hah? Drama? Dalam waktu sebulan saja? Apa sekolah gila, klub teater saja butuh setidaknya dua bulan untuk menghasilkan pementasan yang cantik dan sempurna!" seru Kasuga.

Motochika mengangguk. "Makanya itu. Karena waktu latihan yang sedikit, kita akan mengambil sedikit saja pemainnya. Untuk dramanya, aku mengusulkan Romeo dan Juliet, tapi terserah kalian."

"Hee, Romeo dan Juliet. Cerita klasik yang tragis." Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Tapi, kita harus cepat menyetorkan judulnya, atau judulnya akan segera direbut orang lain. Kalian sebutkan saja tiga prioritas judul dramanya, biar kucatat dan segera kuserahkan pada Kenshin- _sensei_ ," terang Motochika.

" _Wakarimashita_!" seru Yukimura tiba-tiba. "Kita ambil saja Romeo dan Juliet untuk pilihan utama!"

Semuanya langsung menengok ke arah Yukimura.

"Eh, kenapa? Maksudku, ketua kelas yang mengusulkan, jadi aku percaya itu pilihan terbaik." Yukimura sedikit grogi karena terkejut.

"Boleh juga," ucap beberapa murid.

"Mhm! Romeo benar-benar berjuang untuk Juliet! Tapi kasihan sih…."

"Lagian Romeo tidak bisa sabar sedikit. Padahal sedikit lagi bangun, sudah frustrasi duluan."

"Coba kau ada di posisi Romeo, apa kau tidak akan patah hati?"

"Bodo amat, yang penting dramanya Romeo dan Juliet!"

Motochika yang mendengarnya lega, kemudian segera menuliskannya di kertas.

"Aku kasih ini dulu ke Kenshin- _sensei_. Sisanya kalian diskusikan dulu ya, biar cepat!" Motochika pun langsung ngacir ke luar kelas. "SANADA! IKUT AKU!"

Yukimura membelalak. "Hah? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Itu karena kau yang memutuskan! Sudah sana!" Sasuke mendorong Yukimura agar segera mengikuti Motochika.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Yukimura mengikuti Motochika ke ruang guru. Sementara itu, yang di kelas berdiskusi soal drama-drama cadangan seandainya Romeo dan Juliet sudah diambil kelas lain. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil drama Cinderella dan Snow White (dengan nekatnya mereka memilih drama sejuta umat).

"Eh, omong-omong, siapa yang akan jadi Romeo dan Julietnya?" tanya Kasuga.

Megohime menimpali. "Ada juga karakter yang namanya Paris, kan?"

"Coba saja ada Date di sini. Pasti langsung dijadikan Romeo. Hahaha," tawa salah satu murid.

Date.

 _Atau… aku bisa mengusulkan diri untuk jadi Juliet, ya? Apa itu terlalu lancang, sebagai murid baru?_ tanya Megohime dalam hati. _Kalau aku jadi Juliet… pasti ada adegan romantis dengan Romeo dan Paris. Aku berpikir, apakah Masamune-_ kun _akan cemburu melihatnya? Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar membenciku…._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Motochika dan Yukimura pun kembali. Si Rambut Abu-Abu itu kembali dengan wajah berseri, sementara yang dibelakangnya hanya kusut wajahnya.

"Hei! Kita bisa menggunakan drama Romeo dan Juliet!" seru Motochika bahagia. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung _casting_ saja sepulang sekolah nanti? Sekretaris, tolong carikan naskah dramanya, ya!"

Sang sekretaris, Mori Motonari, mengangguk.

"Oh iya, apakah di sini ada anggota klub teater?" tanya Motochika lagi.

Hening seketika.

"Tidak ada?"

"Ada. Aku."

Semua pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku anggota klub teater." Megohime mengangkat tangannya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Motochika senang. "Kalau begitu, Mego- _chan_ harus bersedia membantuku meng- _casting_ murid-murid kelas 12-1!"

Megohime mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, silakan istirahat, _minna-san_!"

 **.r.**

SEPERTI biasa—sejak beberapa minggu berlalu, Masamune dan Yukimura hanya makan berdua di kantin. Kadang-kadang saja mereka makan bertiga bersama Kojuuro atau Sasuke, tapi tak pernah berempat lagi.

Masamune dan Yukimura masih sangat menyesali ini. Semoga saja Sasuke segera memberitahukan alasannya.

Mereka kangen masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana mereka makan berempat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu, rasanya canggung sekali. Bahkan Masamune dan Yukimura baru saja selesai bertengkar. Masamune rindu.

"Jadi, Masamune- _dono_." Yukimura membuka percakapan. "Untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah… kelasku akan menampilkan drama Romeo dan Juliet."

"Romeo dan Juliet? Cerita tragis itu ya _._ Kelasku akan menampilkan Cinderella," balas Masamune. "Dan, entah mau berbahagia atau tidak, tapi aku langsung ditunjuk jadi pangeran."

Yukimura tertawa. "Teman-teman sekelasku berbicara tentang 'kalau ada Date, pasti dia langsung dipilih jadi Romeo'. Itu juga berlaku di kelasmu, ya?"

"Iya. Sampai bosan aku. Apa karena aku terlalu tampan, jadinya apa-apa aku yang dipilih?" Masamune mencoba bergurau.

"Masamune- _dono_ memang tampan kok. Seratus persen." Yukimura mengacungkan jempolnya. "Omong-omong, yang jadi Cinderella-nya siapa?"

"Belum tahu. Tapi, semua mencalonkan Ii Naotora, meski mereka ingin Kasuga yang menjadi Cinderella. Sayangnya Kasuga ada di kelasmu." Masamune meneguk jus alpukatnya. "Kau tidak cemburu 'kan?"

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan cemburu kalau kau berpasangan dengan Mego- _dono_."

" _The good thing is_ , aku tidak sekelas dengan dia. Jadi, semuanya aman terkendali." Masamune tersenyum.

Keduanya pun larut dalam obrolan. Ah, pasti obrolan ini akan semakin seru jika ada Sasuke dan Kojuuro. Masamune dan Yukimura jadi terpikir, apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan? Sasuke sih bisa saja makan di kelas lalu membaca komik di perpustakaan. Tapi, Kojuuro? Masa iya dia berkebun di sekolah. Kan tidak lucu.

Tapi, bisa juga sih dia menghabiskan waktu di taman sekolah, memperhatikan tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sana.

Saat Masamune dan Yukimura semakin seru dalam obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

" _Ano_ , Masamune- _kun_ , Sanada- _san_ , boleh aku minta waktu sebentar?"

 _Mood_ Yukimura dan Masamune jelek seketika. Megohime bersama Kasuga berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Penting tidak? Kalau tidak, kami duluan," ucap Masamune dingin.

"Um… penting." Megohime menghela napas. "Ini soal surat dan foto yang kutitipkan pada Kasuga."

Yukimura membeku.

Gamblang sekali Megohime mengatakannya, seolah-olah dia tidak tahu sesakit apa hati Yukimura saat itu. Sedang berkencan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah surat dan foto yang menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Masih beruntung Masamune sangat menjaga dirinya dari jatuh cinta lagi pada Megohime. Kalau tidak, kejadian dulu bisa terulang lagi.

Yukimura sangat tidak suka ini.

" _Are you alright?_ " tanya Masamune pada Yukimura.

Yukimura tidak menjawab.

"Yuki?"

Yukimura hanya diam.

Masamune menghela napas. "Kau lihat, Yuki tidak sedang ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Jadi, silakan kau pergi dan ja—"

"Duduk di sini, Mego- _dono_."

Masamune membelalak.

Yukimura mempersilakan Megohime dan Kasuga untuk duduk di bangkunya, sementara dia sendiri pindah ke bangku sebelah Masamune—meja tersebut memang untuk empat orang.

Masamune menggenggam tangan Yukimura erat, menguatkannya.

"Um… aku… aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian." Megohime menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku memang menitipkan surat pada Kasuga, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan sampai pada saat kalian sedang kencan."

 _Apa ini? Alibi?_ Masamune membatin kesal.

"Ya. Mego- _chan_ memberikannya padaku siang harinya. Dia ingin memberikannya padamu seorang diri, tapi dia sangat takut akan perkataan-perkataanmu. Jadi, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Jadi, ini semua kesalahanku.

"Seharusnya aku bisa memberikannya padamu keesokan harinya. Tapi, aku gelisah dan ingin menyampaikannya di saat itu juga. Aku tahu saat itu kalian sedang kencan. Dan aku sangat berharap kau akan membuka surat itu nanti, tapi, aku terkejut saat kau membukanya di saat itu juga. Membacanya bersama Sanada. Aku… aku merasa gagal," jelas Kasuga panjang lebar.

Yukimura menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa memercayai mereka.

"Apa ini bisa dipercaya?" tanya Masamune.

Megohime mengangguk. "Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, ada satu orang lagi yang bisa memberi bukti."

"Siapa?"

"Sarutobi Sasuke."

Baik Masamune maupun Yukimura, keduanya sama-sama membelalak.

Sasuke…? Kakak Yukimura sendiri? Berada di timnya Megohime?

Apa mungkin… kalau putusnya Sasuke dengan Kojuurou ini… karena Sasuke diam-diam bekerjasama dengan Megohime?

Tapi… apa hubungannya? Apa maksudnya? Apa alasannya?

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Megohime membungkuk. "Kalian memaafkanku, 'kan?"

Masamune menghela napas. "Untuk kali ini saja."

Megohime tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Masamune- _kun_. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya."

Keduanya pun segera meninggalkan Masamune dan Yukimura.

"Masamune- _dono_."

"Hm?"

Yukimura menatap mata kanan Masamune. "Jangan percaya dulu. Siapa tahu ini jebakan. Sasuke itu selalu ada di sisiku, dan dia tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku."

Masamune tertegun.

Tapi, dia tersenyum.

Yukimura telah dewasa.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Promosiin teater dan kegiatan latihannya leh ugha bre. #BanggaJadiAnakTeater

Jadi inget setahun yang lalu, pas lagi masa-masa ribetnya latihan teater (pas Backfire chapter 15-19) buat pentas tanggal 20 Juli 2016. Udah gitu latihan cuma 2 minggu, pas puasa, gua jadi Dora lagi kan. Dituntut lari-lari sambil joget 1,5 menit di awal drama (selama musik Dora remix Gangnam Style diputer) pula. Pernah latihan sampe 8 jam (jam 7 pagi sampe 3 sore), pulang-pulang pengen nangis gara-gara kecapean dan kehausan. Untung aja gak budim XD

Pernah pas lagi latihan pulangnya dijemput doi, asikk haha (lagi puasa padahal waktu itu)

Balesan _review_ :

 **aka-chan** : here comes the plan! Megohime run the Juliet role. And yes, Masamune is SUPER hot when he speaks engrish. I love his seiyuu so much XD

 **Shadow0Reader** : (Mego: Adem ye… gw kasih es batu.) Kasian banget Mego sama Tadakatsu XD nanti kalo Tadakatsu tiba-tiba ngamuk dan Mego dibor gimane…  
Tau tuh, Sasuke mah begitu :(( pengen dingertiin tapi gak mau ngertiin Kojuuro. OK _captain_!

 **Asyifa – Mitsune Hanayumi** : Bentar lagi nyampe konflik utama kok… tapi gak sebentar itu juga :v (gimana sih) nyampe konfliknya dilambatin alurnya demi memberi Mea waktu buat bikin konflik utamanya (DAN BEGONYA MEA MASIH LABIL SOAL KONFLIK UTAMANYA. JANGAN TABOK GUA :"V) Sasuke jahat, pokoknya Sasuke jahat

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **25 Mei 2017**


	12. Romeo

**Return [12]: Romeo**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 **EDIT KILAT**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

SORE itu, kelas 12-1 mengikuti _casting_ untuk drama Romeo dan Juliet.

Megohime, yang merupakan anggota klub teater, membantu Motochika menyeleksi tiap-tiap murid. Proses _casting_ ini sendiri pun membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit, karena banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan dari segi kemampuan berakting dan penampilan fisik.

Motonari bilang, dia banyak mengubah isi cerita Romeo dan Juliet ini agar para penonton lebih tertarik. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak tahu Romeo dan Juliet? Cerita legendaris yang tragis. Maka dari itu, Megohime membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat mencerna maksud cerita 'baru' ini. Juga harus berdiskusi dengan Motonari tentang bagaimana nada bicara dan gesturnya.

Motonari juga meminjamkan beberapa fotokopian skenarionya kepada murid-murid kelas 12-1, agar mereka bisa menentukan peran apa yang mereka inginkan, juga berlatih memerankannya agar maksimal.

Dari tadi, Sasuke sedang berlatih memerankan Romeo. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa akting. Jadi, 'Romeo'-nya sama sekali tidak dapat.

"Kaku, Sasuke. Seperti membaca pidato. Coba lebih rileks lagi," ujar Yukimura sambil memegang naskah dramanya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dari tadi juga dia sudah berusaha rileks. Tapi, tetap saja. Rasanya percuma juga, dia tidak punya _skill_.

"Pasti kau bisa. Coba kau bayangkan ada di posisi Romeo, Sasuke. Seolah-olah Katakura- _dono_ adalah Juliet dan dia sudah tunangan dengan orang lain," ujar Yukimura. Setelah itu, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aduh, harus banget Katakura- _dono_ yang jadi Juliet, apa?"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang…."

"Tidak terbayangkan kalau Katakura- _dono_ yang jadi Juliet. Astaga, dengan wajah oom-oom seperti dia." Yukimura tertawa. "Terus Romeonya siapa? Masamune- _dono_? Nanti aku bisa cemburu berat."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Adiknya ini ada-ada saja.

Mereka pun melanjutkan latihan sementara Megohime dan Motochika memanggil satu-satu siswa kelas 12-1 untuk _casting_. Ruangan untuk _casting_ dan untuk latihan dipisah agar tidak terganggu. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk memilih orang yang tepat, soalnya. Bahaya kalau misalnya peran Juliet diisi oleh orang yang tidak bisa berakting.

Saat ini, waktunya istirahat sebentar. Megohime dan Motochika sama-sama stres.

"Selanjutnya giliran Sanada Yukimura. Siap-siap ya, 5 menit lagi masuk ke ruang sebelah." Megohime memberikan pengumuman. Yukimura segera membalasnya dengan seruan "ya", setelah itu pergi ke luar kelas bersama Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukimura menggeleng. "Tidak ke mana-mana. Istirahatnya hanya 5 menit. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bebas dari keramaian kelas."

Sasuke ber-oh. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju koridor kelas dua belas.

Yukimura menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Sasuke rasa dia agak gugup, karena setelah ini adalah gilirannya. Setelah Yukimura pun giliran Sasuke—absen mereka bersebelahan.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aku… boleh bertanya?"

Dia kira, Yukimura ingin mengajaknya latihan lagi.

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah… kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Selain alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kojuuro?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kurasa tidak. Ada apa? Aku terlihat mencurigakan?"

Apakah Yukimura bisa percaya ini? Kalau Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya? Maksudnya, ini soal perkataan Megohime tadi yang sedikit mengganggunya.

" _Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, ada satu orang lagi yang bisa memberi bukti."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Sarutobi Sasuke."_

Yukimura sih bilang kalau dia percaya dengan kakaknya, dan berpikir kalau ini jebakan dari Megohime. Tapi, tetap saja Yukimura butuh klarifikasi. Soalnya, Megohime sendiri pun orangnya baik, terlepas dari perasaannya pada Masamune. Jadi, ada kemungkinan juga kalau dia itu benar, kalau Sasuke sekarang berpihak padanya.

"Mego- _dono_ menyebut namamu," balas Yukimura, tidak menjelaskannya dengan detil. "Apa kau yakin, kau tidak ada sesuatu dengannya?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Yuki, aku kakakmu. Masa iya aku tidak mendukungmu?"

"Sasuke… aku percaya padamu. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuki." Sasuke tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Megohime kembali memanggil Yukimura agar memasuki ruangan _casting_. Yukimura pun segera ke ruangan itu—tidak lupa Sasuke menyemangatinya. Semoga Yukimura mendapatkan peran yang dia inginkan.

 **.r.**

DI ruang _casting_ , Yukimura berubah gugup. Meski begitu, dia berusaha tenang.

 _Ini hanya Chousokabe-_ dono _dan Mego-_ dono _. Tidak perlu gugup_.

"Oke… Sanada- _san_ , kau boleh pinjam skenarioku untuk membantu. Mau memerankan apa?" tanya Megohime seraya menyerahkan skenarionya kepada Yukimura. Sementara Motochika di sebelahnya sedang mencatat sesuatu—mungkin hasil _casting_ atau apalah.

Yukimura sedikit kagum—Megohime ternyata profesional. _Straight to the point._ Padahal yang di hadapannya ini adalah _pacar dari lelaki yang dia cintai_ , bisa saja dia jadi baper dan malas meng- _casting_ -nya. Kalau begini situasinya, Yukimura juga harus profesional seperti Megohime.

"Aku ingin mencoba peran Romeo," ucap Yukimura.

Megohime mengangguk. "Silakan."

Yukimura pun mencari satu kalimat dari peran Romeo. Seharusnya ini sih mudah. Yukimura cukup bisa berakting. Saat SMP, Yukimura pernah bermain drama kelas dua kali.

"'Juliet, aku akan memperjuangkan kita. Jadi, janjilah padaku kau akan ikut berjuang bersamaku.'"

Hening sebentar, Megohime tampak berpikir, menilai penampilan Yukimura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yukimura. _Semoga aktingku tadi bagus._

"Lumayan," komentar Megohime sambil tersenyum. "Artikulasi sudah jelas. Hanya saja ekspresinya sedikit kurang, dan agak terlalu cepat. Coba santai saja, agar terdengar natural. Oh, coba kalimat ini." Megohime menunjuk salah satu kalimat Romeo.

"'Bu, kenapa ya, ibunya Juliet tidak mau menerimaku? Apakah keluarga kita serendah itu di matanya? Hanya karena kami tidak sederajat….'" Yukimura berdialog.

Megohime manggut-manggut.

"Satu lagi, coba kau baca salah satu adegan di babak tujuh, dimana Paris mengusik Romeo dan Juliet yang sedang berduaan. Baca yang mana saja," pintanya.

Yukimura memilih asal, kemudian langsung membacanya keras tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"' _Apa kau sebegitu yakinnya, kalau Juliet akan membalas cintamu? Aku dan Juliet saling mencintai. Dua lawan satu, apa kau akan menang?'"_

Seketika, ruangan itu berubah hening.

Hening, setengah menit.

Baik Yukimura maupun Megohime, keduanya sama-sama tertegun.

"Eh… maaf, jadi melamun." Megohime jadi salah tingkah.

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku seperti sedang bicara begitu _betulan_ denganmu."

Megohime mengangguk, dia pun juga merasakannya.

"Hanya saja kalau nama Juliet diganti jadi Masamune- _dono_ … seperti ada di dunia nyata." Kemudian, Yukimura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lagi-lagi, peran Juliet ini jadi target _bully_.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Megohime bingung.

"Aku hanya membayangkan kalau Masamune- _dono_ jadi Juliet. Pasti hancur satu panggung. Hahaha—tadi Katakura- _dono_ yang Juliet, sekarang Masamune- _dono_." Yukimura masih tertawa.

' _Apa kau sebegitu yakinnya, kalau Masamune-_ dono _akan membalas cintamu? Aku dan Masamune-_ dono _saling mencintai. Dua lawan satu, apa kau akan menang?"_

Sepertinya memang sangat kecil kesempatan Megohime untuk mendapatkan Masamune kembali.

"Oke… kembali ke topik." Megohime menghela napas. "Jujur, aku suka dengan aktingmu. Langsung terlihat natural saat kau membacanya lebih santai. Ekspresinya dapat. Intonasinya bagus, artikulasi bagus. Tinggal gestur saja yang perlu ditingkatkan. _Arigatou_ , Sanada- _san_ , sudah mengikuti _casting_ ini. Nanti hasilnya akan diumumkan."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Dan Yukimura meninggalkan ruangan _casting_.

 **.r.**

BESOKNYA, Masamune dan Yukimura makan siang bertiga bersama Sasuke.

Kojuuro sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Beberapa hari terakhir, dia malas untuk mengerjakannya dan berakhir sibuk seperti sekarang. Perasaan orang yang sedang galau kadang membuat malas ingin ngapa-ngapain, inginnya merenung saja. Ya jadinya begitu.

Sementara itu, kecurigaan Masamune dan Yukimura pada Sasuke juga belum hilang. Sasuke, yang kata Megohime bisa memberi bukti soal foto dan surat Megohime itu, kalau dilihat dengan teliti memang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi, soal apa motifnya, belum ada yang tahu.

Yang jadi pertanyaan besar adalah, apakah putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Kojuuro ada hubungannya dengan Megohime?

Apakah Sasuke ada di sisi Megohime sekarang? Masamune dan Yukimura belum bisa menghakimi. Toh, dia masih mau diajak makan siang bersama.

"Jadi…." Yukimura memulai pembicaraan. "Kemarin, aku dan Sasuke menjalani _casting_ untuk drama kelas."

Masamune menoleh. "Begitu? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku dapat peran."

"Peran apa?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan tertawa."

"Tidak akan."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Yukimura menghela napas panjang. "Romeo."

Detik pertama, Masamune mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, Masamune nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, Masamune heboh.

"Kau serius? Peran utama? Hebat kalau begitu! Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya kemampuan berakting yang bagus."

Yukimura hanya tersipu. Syukurlah, Masamune tidak tertawa.

"Sarutobi dapat peran tidak?" tanya Masamune.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dapat sih, tapi hanya pengawal saja."

"Yap. Dan pengawal sama sekali tidak berbicara, hanya berdiri di panggung," sambung Yukimura.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak dapat peran sama sekali. Lagipula, di akhir drama akan diberi " _credit_ ", masih bagus disebut nanti namanya. Asal jangan nama yang _absurd,_ seperti "Sarutobi Sasuke sebagai _pengawal yang diam saja_ ".

Masamune tertawa.

Tapi, Sasuke sebenarnya senang. Adiknya mendapatkan peran utama. Berusaha mengambil peran utama itu… serasa berusaha mendapatkan peringkat satu di kelas. Jadi, bisa dikatakan Yukimura salah satu yang terbaik di antara teman-teman sekelasnya. Begitu juga dengan pemain Juliet.

"Oh iya, omong-omong… yang jadi Juliet siapa?" tanya Masamune. "Di kelasmu kan ada Kasuga, apa dia yang jadi Juliet?"

Yukimura jadi sedikit bingung menjawabnya.

Masalahnya, yang mendapat peran Juliet itu….

"Mego- _dono_."

Masamune sedikit terkejut. " _Are you serious? That girl?_ "

Yukimura mengangguk.

 _Tunggu, ini serius?_ Masamune hampir tidak percaya. Yukimura sebagai Romeo, dan Megohime sebagai Juliet? Maksudnya, mereka bisa dibilang tidak cocok satu sama lain. Apalagi dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti itu—Yukimura si pacar, berpasangan dengan Megohime si mantan.

Masamune tidak habis pikir. Dunia sempit sekali.

"Kau bisa membangun _chemistry_ dengannya, Yuki? Maksudku, hubunganmu dengannya…."

"Bisa, Masamune- _dono_ ," jawab Yukimura. "Saat _casting_ , Mego- _dono_ mengajarkanku tentang profesionalitas, meski secara tidak langsung. Saat itu, dia tidak memandangku sebagai pacarmu—dia memandangku sebagai murid yang akan di- _casting_. Jadi… aku akan bersikap profesional juga."

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang Masamune khawatirkan. Dengan mereka yang menjadi 'pasangan', tentu ini bisa jadi kesempatan besar Megohime untuk melancarkan aksinya. Untuk aksi seperti apa… Masamune tidak tahu. Tapi, semoga saja Yukimura dapat mengatasinya. Toh, selama mereka sekelas, mereka tidak pernah kenapa-kenapa.

Tapi, Yukimura 'kan bilang kalau Megohime itu profesional. Jadi, harusnya memang Masamune tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya perlu percaya pada pacarnya.

Tapi… bagaimana kalau profesionalnya hanya saat _casting itu saja_?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Megohime merencanakan sesuatu pada Yukimura?

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

PROMOSI TEATER TO THE MAX. HAHA

Jadi inget dulu. _Casting_ 5 kali, kepilih semua tapi dramanya malah gak jadi. Cuma satu doang yang pentas gue jadinya. Mana pernah lagi, sempet kepilih trus ketendang gitu aja :" jadi gue sendiri doang yang gak dapet peran. UNTUNG DRAMANYA GAK JADI H3H3 SENENG AQ :) #alay

Kalo boleh jujur, Kojuuro itu Mea banget. *kena gampar*

OIYA MAAF BANGET YA BARU APDET. Kebanyakan ngegame, males ngetik…

Balesan _review_ :

 **Asyifa – Mitsune Hanayumi** : susah nih bre nyambungin sama konflik utamanya… soalnya ga bisa nyambung feel nya. Antara konflik dibanyakin, atau diganti (hiks). Masalahnya, konfliknya udah pas banget buat Return. Klimaks juga udah kebayang. Tapi ya gitu :"  
Maafin Mego ya, ini salah Kasuga :")

 **Fujo Kampret:** YEYYYY ADA YAYANG UBANAN. Bocoran, dia (rencananya) bakal sering muncul di beberapa _chapter_ ke depan! (yaiya kan dia ketua kelas…) Sasuke jahat ya gamau ngasihtau alasannya. Btw sama si Koju kenapa sampe kesel? :"v btw, makasih teh buat koreksinya. Efek ga diedit XD

 **Kuroi gane** : lupa tag saiaaa. Tapi yang ini ditag kan hehe. Wkwkwkw pada benci banget sama Mego yak :"v kasihan tuh cewek gaada yang demen (Mego: bodo amat yg penting gw bisa makan). SasukexMego cukup ganyambung :"v wait… tsundere? KOJU! LU DIBILANG TSUNDERE! XDDD gatau kenapa ngakak bacanya. Aku sendiri ga nyadar kalo dia tsundere

 **Shadow0Reader** : Wah udah curiga dari awal ya… yah kasihan Mego, ditolak kepercayaannya sama Shadow. Siapa suruh ngomong begitu. Mana mungkin kan Masamune sama Yukimura bakal percaya, kalo Sasuke khianatin mereka. Makin benci sama Mego yang ada ._.

 **aka-chan** : Yukimura got the Romeo! This way, they can understand each other's feeling. anyway, I spotted "wkwkwk". Are you really " _orang luar_ "? Because only (maybe mostly) Indonesian say that, wkwkw XD. I think Masamune can feel it. Just remember about the letter _scene…_ and I don't think Masa's seiyuu is that handsome. But his voice… OH GOD SO BADASS

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **22 Juni 2017**


	13. Profesionalitas

**Return [13]: Profesionalitas**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"ALASAN…," gumam Sasuke.

Dia memperhatikan Kojuuro yang sedang mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu dalam radius tujuh meter. Dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Kojuuro sudah terlihat lebih rileks. Memang seharusnya begitu sih. Kojuuro mungkin sudah baik-baik saja… dan Sasuke bisa menjelaskan alasannya.

"Tapi…."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Alasanku mengakhiri hubungannya… akan menyakiti perasaan Date dan Yuki."

 _Juga Kojuuro…._

 _Tunggu… kenapa aku masih memanggilnya itu? Aku dan dia sama-sama tidak punya ikatan spesial lagi. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi._

 _Juga… sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Kojuuro baru saja bangkit. Tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang._

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mematung. Sial, Kojuuro melihatnya.

" _Sarutobi's here?"_ Masamune ikut menoleh—mereka selalu berangkat bersama, kalau kau lupa. "Oh iya, ada yang harus dikumpulkan ke Magoichi- _sensei._ Aku duluan ya."

"Tunggu, Masamune!" Kojuuro hendak mencegah Masamune pergi.

" _Perjuangkan Sarutobi, Kojuuro_." Masamune berbisik, kemudian segera pergi. Kojuuro yang sedikit kesal mengembuskan napas panjang, berusaha sabar.

Masalahnya, Kojuuro sendiri belum ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi, kalau seandainya bertemu di sini merupakan takdir, sepertinya mau tak mau Kojuuro harus menghadapi mantannya ini. Sasuke sendiri pun kelihatan seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya…. Begitu penting.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya mengakhiri hubungan denganku?_ Kojuuro bertanya dalam hati.

"Um, Kojuuro. Hai." Sasuke menyapa canggung.

Kojuuro membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kojuuro… kau tahu, aku—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku…."

"Eh, Sasuke? Jangan dipaksakan." Kojuuro buru-buru angkat suara. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Walau mereka sudah putus… tapi, peduli boleh kan?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Mau ke taman? Agar suasananya lebih enak untuk berbicara?" tawar Kojuuro.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun pergi ke taman, tanpa berbicara sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.r.**

"BAGAIMANA?" tanya Kojuuro setelah mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. "Agak lebih nyaman?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap berbicara."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke siap-siap saja untuk berbicara. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menjelaskan alasannya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kojuuro. Entah apa yang akan terjadi antara dia dan Kojuuro, atau antara dia dengan Yukimura maupun Masamune.

Sasuke tidak ingin persahabatan mereka semua terpecah karena dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah agak terpecah karena Sasuke dan Kojuuro putus, tapi, keadaan akan semakin buruk jika mereka semua tahu alasannya.

Karena… ini berkaitan dengan _masalah lama_.

"Kojuuro."

Kojuuro menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku… sebenarnya hanya ingin minta maaf," ucap Sasuke. "Aku masih belum bisa menjelaskan alasanku putus denganmu. Aku… tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku takut kau akan marah padaku. Aku takut semua akan kecewa padaku."

"Sasuke? Memang sebegitunya?" tanya Kojuuro. "Apa alasanmu sangat memengaruhi hubungan kita berempat?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu… tapi, aku yakin sih. Aku memiliki firasat seperti itu."

Kojuuro tersenyum. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu," ujarnya. "Aku yakin, apapun alasanmu, Sanada dan Masamune bisa menerimanya. Kau berhak berpendapat, Sasuke. Apalagi aku, aku menghargai apapun alasanmu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawab. Aku tidak ingin kau… merasa terdesak karenaku…."

"Kojuuro… kau berubah." Sasuke terkejut.

Laki-laki itu memang berubah—dibandingkan dulu, yang selalu mengomeli Sasuke, menjadi lembut seperti ini. Dan sepertinya dia hanya begini pada Sasuke. Kojuuro yang tidak pernah mau terbawa perasaan sejak dulu insiden perjodohan, berubah menjadi hancur karena putusnya hubungan, lalu berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Kojuuro memalingkan wajahnya. "Selama beberapa hari ini aku berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan. Aku… sudah memaksamu untuk menjawab, beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku rasa aku egois."

 _Padahal… sebenarnya yang egois itu aku_ , batin Sasuke. _Kojuuro pun tidak berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang egois sepertiku_.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Aku janji, aku akan jawab, tapi aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kau mau kan, bersabar sebentar?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Kalau itu memang yang kau mau."

"Omong-omong, aku ke kelas dulu ya," pamit Sasuke. "Oh ya, mulai sekarang, anggap aku Sasuke yang baperan seperti dulu, oke? Sasuke yang selalu gagal _move on_ dari Date. Anggap kita adalah rekan kerja, seperti yang dulu kita pernah lakoni bersama. Kita, adalah kita yang biasanya."

 _Sasuke yang selalu baperan._

 _Sasuke yang pernah gagal_ move on _dari Masamune._

 _Sasuke yang… pernah menangis karena ucapanku._

Kojuuro mengangguk, tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini dia bisa berdamai dengan Sasuke.

 **.r.**

SEMINGGU telah berlalu.

Masamune, Yukimura, dan Sasuke sibuk latihan untuk drama kelasnya. Omong-omong, Kojuuro tidak dapat peran, jadi dia kerap pulang duluan saat Masamune ada latihan drama. Kojuuro memang tidak bagus-bagus amat dalam berakting. Kalau begitu, Sasuke dapat dianggap beruntung.

Saat ini adalah jadwalnya kelas Sasuke dan Yukimura untuk latihan. Setelah seminggu latihan, mereka sudah diajarkan bagaimana membangun vokal yang baik, gestur tubuh yang tidak kaku, dan ekspresi yang dramatis. Karena, jika tidak dramatis, maka setiap ekspresi tokoh akan dibilang datar.

Misalnya, kalau ekspresi marah, mimiknya harus benar-benar marah sekali, alis harus menekuk dan dahi mengerut, bukan hanya tatapan mata yang tajam. Nada suara harus tinggi. Artikulasi harus jelas. Selain itu, gestur tangan dan badan juga harus mendukung. Intinya, semua jadi satu paket.

Megohime, sebagai anggota klub teater, melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Karena memang satu-satunya dia yang istilahnya 'paling mahir' di sana, jadi dia satu-satunya guru, mengajar belasan orang. Paling-paling hanya dibantu oleh Yukimura dalam bagian ekspresi dan vokal.

Motochika juga ikut membantu—kemampuan beraktingnya juga lumayan, dia mendapat peran Paris.

Omong-omong Motochika…

"Hei! Sanada, Mego- _chan_!" Laki-laki itu memanggil Megohime dan Yukimura yang sedang berdiskusi soal peran mereka di aspal—meja dan kursi yang tersedia hanya digunakan saat latihan _running_ (dalam drama, ini dianggap latihan dari babak satu sampai terakhir). Lagipula, mereka latihan di lapangan. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Megohime menggeleng, bergeser sedikit agar Motochika bisa ikut bergabung. "Ada apa, Chousokabe- _san_?"

"Kalian… akur?"

Yukimura dan Megohime saling tatap, tidak menyadari 'status' mereka masing-masing.

"Maksudku, Sanada, kau kan pacarnya Date. Dan Mego- _chan_ , kau mantannya Date. Kalian kok bisa bekerjasama seperti ini? Kan Mego- _chan_ belum _move on_ dari Date?" tanya Motochika, memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ehm…." Megohime memalingkan wajahnya. "Dalam teater, kita semua dilarang membawa masalah pribadi. Karena bisa merusak _chemistry_. Selain itu, di teater kita berperan sebagai orang lain."

Yukimura menoleh ke arah Megohime. Dia mengerti, sekarang. Perempuan itu memang sama sekali tidak menganggap kalau Yukimura itu pacar dari mantannya, selama casting kemarin, dan selama seminggu ini saat latihan. Yukimura bahkan hampir tidak percaya kalau Megohime selama ini berusaha merebut Masamune darinya.

Tapi, Yukimura juga harus hati-hati. Ini hanya sebatas kepentingan drama teater saja. Aslinya sih, Megohime tetaplah Megohime yang berusaha mendapatkan Masamune kembali.

"Yah… kurasa juga tidak baik membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam kepentingan seperti ini…." Yukimura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Demi kelas kita juga, lagian…."

"Oh iya ya!" Motochika tercengir. "Aku tidak terpikir sampai ke situ. Omong-omong, aku boleh tanya lagi?"

Megohime dan Yukimura mengangguk.

"Tapi… mungkin ini agak terlalu ikut campur, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Tanyakan saja, Chousokabe- _dono_."

"Hmm…." Motochika tampak berpikir. "Kalian… kalau di luar kegiatan teater ini—selain di kelas juga, apa kalian pernah bertengkar? Yah, kalian tahu, seperti yang ada di cerita-cerita romansa, bertengkar demi satu laki-laki."

Megohime dan Yukimura bertukar pandang.

Bertengkar? Sepertinya tidak pernah. Yukimura hanya waspada. Dia rasa, 'bertengkar'-nya mereka itu terakhir saat Yukimura memperingatkan Megohime agar tidak dekat-dekat Masamune lagi, di hari ulang tahunnya. Selain itu, Yukimura hanya berusaha menghindari Megohime.

Yukimura menyadari sesuatu. Ini kali pertama dia dan Megohime berdamai, walau memang ini tuntutan untuk berdamai karena drama kelas.

 _Apa mungkin… Tuhan ingin aku dan Masamune-dono berdamai dengan Mego-_ dono _?_

"Soal itu…." Yukimura angkat bicara duluan. "Aku tidak pernah sih, bertengkar intens dengan Mego- _dono_. Dan semoga saja tidak akan pernah."

Motochika terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya…." Yukimura tersenyum penuh arti. "Rahasia."

"Haaa? Rahasia? Kau tidak seru." Motochika menepuk pundak Yukimura berkali-kali. "Tapi baguslah. Kalian profesional sekali. Aku salut."

Megohime dan Yukimura sama-sama tersenyum.

"Tapi, benaran lho, jangan sampai di hari H-nya kalian malah bertengkar tidak jelas. Pokoknya pertahankan ya!" Motochika memperingatkan. "Oh iya, Mego- _chan_ , gerak tangannya Paris saat di adegan ini bagaimana ya…."

Kemudian, mereka berdua pun larut dalam pembahasan "bagaimana seharusnya tangan Paris bergerak".

 _Jangan sampai di hari H-nya malah bertengkar, ya?_ Yukimura membatin.

Sepertinya itu takkan terjadi, sih. Megohime dan Yukimura benar-benar damai saat ini, jadi Yukimura berpikiran positif.

Semoga saja, dengan begini, bukan berarti memberikan Megohime kesempatan untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yukimura.

 **.r.**

MASAMUNE seharusnya bisa bernapas lega.

Sayangnya, rasa khawatir begitu mengganjal.

Masamune khawatir pada Yukimura. Meski Yukimura sering bercerita tentang bagaimana dia dan Megohime latihan bersama—yang mana mereka tidak menyinggung soal hubungan Masamune dan Yukimura, tapi tetap saja Masamune takut Megohime justru sedang dalam masa ' _cooldown_ '-nya.

Maksudnya, bisa jadi Megohime sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk Yukimura, makanya dia santai sekarang.

Tapi, Yukimura selalu meyakinkannya bahwa Megohime tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Masamune tidak bisa menyalahkan Yukimura juga—dia yang merasakan sendiri bekerjasama dengan Megohime.

Masamune… hanya bisa mengawasi dan melindungi Yukimura dari jauh.

Seperti saat ini.

"Megohime- _san_ , sekali lagi aku peringatkan."

Sehari setelah Yukimura dan Megohime diwawancarai Motochika itu, Masamune menemui Megohime seorang diri, di kelas perempuan itu.

"Pokoknya, jangan sampai kau apa-apakan Yukimura. Karena jika dia kenapa-kenapa, kau akan berurusan denganku."

Saat itu, Megohime hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

Namun, dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku pastikan Sanada- _san_ tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau bisa memercayakannya padaku. Lagipula, sudah kewajiban setiap pemain drama teater untuk tidak membawa masalah pribadi mereka ke belakang panggung."

Masamune menatap Megohime tajam. "Kupegang omonganmu."

Setelah itu, dia pergi menuju kelasnya.

Megohime sendiri pun… tidak sanggup jika sampai harus berurusan dengan Masamune. Mengingat dia pernah bertengkar dengan Masamune sampai menangis di kelas laki-laki itu, hanya karena Megohime menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan membuatkan Masamune sarapan.

Dia mengerti. Memang seharusnya dia tidak perlu seperti itu. Masamune punya Yukimura, bukan miliknya.

Tapi… dia sedih.

Semua perhatian dan kebaikannya selalu dianggap sampah.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Maaf telat lagi _update_ -nya! :( parah ini kok jadi ga bisa konsisten. Maapin ya…

Kok jadi kayak ada _hint_ Yukimura x Megohime sih?! Yang senyum penuh arti sama "rahasia"-nya itu loh. Kok jadi ngefly ya

Sasuke masih belum mau ngasih alasan. Tapi udah ada hint gede banget. Menurut kalian, apa alasan dia mutusin Kojuuro?

Balesan _review_ :

 **Kuroi gane** : Aaaa ketauan banget ya kalo misalnya mereka yang bakal jadi pemerannya :"D dari sini udah keliatan kann wkwkw, menurut Kuro, kira-kira bakal terjadi apa nih, beberapa _chapter_ ke depan? Btw kuyy ngeML. Kesel nih maen dapet tim noob mulu

 **Shadow0Reader** : Yukimura berusaha buat bangkit. Dia gamau semenye dulu HAHA  
Akting udah ga perlu diraguin. Ada Megohime buat nyempurnain. Nah begini jangan benci-benci amat sama Mego haha :"D kasian tu cewe…

 **SyifaaMitsu13** : Masamune jadi Juliet masih mending lah ya, masih ada unsur ukenya. Lah kalo Kojuuro? XD waktu itu pernah liat fanart Kojuuro jadi ibu peri masih ngakak wkwkw. Udah kecium kan konfliknya heheee. Oke good ada lagi yang bencinya berkurang sama Mego XD dan Sasuke pantes dicurigain kok… #TeamYuki

 **aka-chan** : no, he will keep his hair like that. Anyway, I'm sorry XD I was just too proud of Indonesia. I understand… thank you for explaining. Anyway, where do you come from? Do you have Facebook? Maybe we can talk freely there

 **Guest** : seriusan dah kalo review yang berbobot dikit napa :"v titik doang

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **30 Juni 2017**


	14. Pihak

**Return [14]: Pihak**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 **Shout-out: makasih buat Alan yang udah ngasih beberapa ide buat cerita ini!**

 **UNEDITED**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

SEMINGGU telah berlalu dengan cepat.

Sampai sekarang, masih banyak rahasia-rahasia yang belum terungkap.

Sasuke masih belum memberitahu Kojuuro soal alasannya tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan. Yukimura dan Masamune masih memiliki pertanyaan tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Megohime (mengutip perkataan Megohime bahwa Sasuke dapat memberikan bukti). Belum lagi Masamune masih belum dapat menebak rencana Megohime ke depannya. Pasalnya, perempuan itu benar-benar profesional dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'pelatih' dan 'pemain' drama.

Fokus mereka terbagi-bagi dalam beberapa masalah. Dan itu tidak mengenakkan. Apalagi solusi belum terpikirkan. Lagipula, seharusnya mereka mengesampingkan masalah-masalah itu dulu, dan fokus pada drama mereka, 'kan?

Kojuuro sudah sangat baik-baik saja dibandingkan dulu. Sasuke pun sama, meski mereka tetap jarang berbicara (karena Sasuke dan Kojuuro sama-sama punya kesibukan sendiri, sekarang). Jadi, meski sudah putus, mereka baik-baik saja.

Meski Kojuuro masih penasaran sekali, sih, soal alasan Sasuke itu.

Soal Masamune, dia masih merasa waswas, dan terus menjaga Yukimura. Meski selalu diprotes Yukimura, karena dia selalu yakin kalau Megohime itu benar-benar profesional. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu soal rencana Megohime berikutnya, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Yukimura diapa-apakan oleh Megohime dan teman-temannya—biasanya 'kan perempuan seperti itu.

Tapi….

Mereka tidak menyadari beberapa hal.

Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan _masalah lama_ , dan masalah baru yang segera datang.

 **.r.**

YUKIMURA sedang membaca artikel tentang akting ketika Megohime memasuki ruangan kelas. Laki-laki itu masih fokus, meninggalkan Megohime memperhatikannya yang sedang serius.

 _Sanada-_ san _itu baik. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang pantas mendapatkan Masamune-_ kun _yang setia. Tapi ini salah, ini tidak benar. Dunia ini membutuhkan kelurusan._

Pikiran Megohime melayang.

 _Sebenarnya aku lelah juga. Siapa yang berpihak padaku? Mungkin saja ada. Tapi kalah suara. Semua teman-teman Masamune-_ kun _dan Sanada-_ san _memihak mereka. Apa kekuatanku untuk mengembalikan cinta Masamune-_ kun _padaku?_

 _Semua perbuatanku dianggap sampah olehnya. Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga. Hanya karena aku khilaf tiga tahun yang lalu, semuanya menjadi begini. Seharusnya aku bisa menyerah. Tapi, entah kenapa hati kecilku terus mengatakan jangan. Tapi aku lelah._

 _Sakit rasanya dibentak, dimarahi, dan diancam oleh orang yang kau cintai._

 _Sulit rasanya menahan tangis._

 _Tapi dia terlanjur benci kepadaku._

 _Kalau sudah benci, aku bisa apa?_

"Megohime- _san_?"

Seketika, lamunan Megohime buyar.

"Eh? Sanada- _san_?" Megohime sedikit terkejut.

Yukimura segera menghampiri Megohime, seperti ada sesuatu—"Mego- _dono_ , kau menangis. Ada apa?"

Megohime baru sadar ketika dia merasakan pipinya basah. Cepat-cepat dia menghapus air matanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Jangan seperti itu padaku, Sanada- _san_. Aku merasa sangat jahat."

"Jahat?" Alis Yukimura berkerut.

"Aku jahat, kan?" Megohime menghela napas panjang. "Aku berusaha merebut Masamune- _kun_ darimu."

"Oh." Yukimura tertegun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi… tidak enak?

Megohime menarik napas panjang. "Alasanku kembali ke sini… adalah menghindari mantan pacarku di Belanda. Dan kembali pada Masamune- _kun_. Jika alasanku mengkhianatiku, lantas mengapa aku ada di sini?"

 _Sebegitu cintanya Mego-_ dono _pada Masamune-_ dono _? Tapi…._

"Bukankah… masih banyak laki-laki lain di luar sana?" tanya Yukimura.

"Aku tahu." Megohime mengangguk. Jeda sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya. Yukimura tahu, pasti ini berat untuknya. "Sanada Yukimura- _san_ , aku sudah menyerah. Aku tidak akan lagi mengejar Masamune. Kulepaskan dia, karena kaulah yang berhak menjaganya."

Tunggu, apa?

Megohime… menyerah? Begitu saja?

Yukimura tertegun, tidak percaya akan omongan Megohime yang tiba-tiba.

 _Seharusnya aku senang. Tapi kenapa aku merasa… tidak enak? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa bukan aku yang pantas bersanding dengan Masamune-_ dono _? Kenapa aku hanya merasa… bahwa sebenernya perusak hubungan itu adalah aku, bukannya Mego-_ dono _?_

"Mego- _dono_ …."

"Aku serius, Sanada- _san_." Wajah Megohime terlihat lesu.

Yukimura tidak tahu, bahwa seminggu ini, Masamune telah beberapa kali mengingatkan Megohime untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Yukimura. Megohime tahu, sebenarnya Masamune bermaksud melindungi. Tapi, apa benar-benar Masamune sebegitu tidak percayanya pada Megohime? Selalu mengingatkannya untuk begini, begitu.

Bagaimana bisa Megohime mendapatkan Masamune kembali, jika laki-laki itu saja tidak percaya padanya?

Yukimura mengangguk, paham dengan keputusan Megohime. Malah bagus jika perempuan itu ingin menyerah. Tak akan ada pengganggu lagi di hubungannya dan Masamune, ya kan?

Megohime sendiri paham, memang tak ada hak baginya untuk protes.

"Sanada- _san_."

Yukimura menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf, ya?"

"Kumaafkan, Mego- _dono_. Aku juga minta maaf padamu, mungkin selama ini Masamune- _dono_ selalu membuatmu sakit hati atau cemburu. Aku pernah merasakan di posisimu, kok. Aku tahu rasanya." Yukimura tersenyum tipis.

 _Ya. Aku ingat sakitnya dipanggil "Mego" oleh Masamune-_ dono _. Ketika dia mengatakan jangan pergi. Aku ingat._

 _Gadis yang malang. Coba saja kau tidak berpacaran lagi saat di Belanda, pasti hubunganmu dan Masamune-_ dono _akan tentram-tentram saja._

 **.r.**

MEGOHIME adalah gadis yang keren bagi Yukimura. Lagi-lagi, Megohime menunjukkan profesionalitasnya saat berada di "atas panggung". Dia benar-benar Juliet ketika latihan. Sifat-sifat "Megohime" di dalam dirinya seakan hilang. Seakan dia benar-benar orang lain.

Kelihatannya gadis itu memang sangat mencintai dunia perteateran. Yukimura sendiri jadi tertarik dengan teater.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat latihan. Yukimura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan santai di koridor kelas.

"Sasuke," panggil Yukimura.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja Mego- _dono_ semacam menyerah gitu." Yukimura menghela napas panjang. "Entah kenapa, bukannya tenang, aku malah takut."

"Dia menyerah?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Sebetulnya, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau hanya perlu waspada. Siapa tahu ini jebakan. Setidaknya kau harus melihat perkembangan hubungan kalian selama beberapa minggu, baru kita bisa tahu ucapan Megohime itu sungguh-sungguh atau tidak."

Yukimura mengangguk. Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya juga.

Tapi, Yukimura juga masih curiga pada Sasuke…

Semua ini membingungkan, jujur saja. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dan Megohime? Kenapa gadis itu bilang kalau Sasuke bisa memberi bukti? Saat Kasuga memberi amplop itu di restoran (saat sedang _double date_ ), saat Yukimura membaca surat itu, Sasuke saja tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Apakah… ada sesuatu di balik semua ini?

Lantas apakah ada hubungannya dengan berakhirnya hubungan Kojuuro dan Sasuke?

Sasuke tetap terlihat misterius. Dia tak banyak membicarakan masalahnya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya."

"Boleh, Yuki." Sasuke tersenyum.

Yukimura menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia takut.

Apakah pertanyaan ini… akan menyinggung Sasuke?

"Kau ingat tidak, saat Kasuga memberi Masamune- _dono_ surat dari Mego- _dono_? Sehari setelah itu, Mego- _dono_ minta maaf kepada kami." Yukimura menghentikan langkahnya. "Kemudian, dia bilang, kalau kau bisa memberikan suatu bukti."

Sasuke tertegun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa di balik semua ini, Sasuke? Aku dan Masamune- _dono_ tahu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan saja, kalau kau benar-benar ada di pihak kami? Kalau kau benar-benar kakakku?"

"…"

"Sasuke, aku adikmu kan? Meski kita tidak ada hubungan sedarah, tapi, aku ADIKMU, kan? Sasuke."

"Yuki…."

"…"

"Kau pasti akan membenciku, Yuki…."

"Sasuke!" Yukimura menampar pelan pipi kiri Sasuke, menyadarkan laki-laki itu. "Katakan padaku. Apakah seorang adik, akan tega membenci kakaknya sendiri? Aku bisa saja kecewa padamu. Tapi benci? Apa aku setega itu? Apa aku adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tertegun.

Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa. Apakah dia nyatakan saja yang sebenarnya? Apakah ini sudah merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk menguak segalanya? Sasuke belum siap menerima konsekuensinya. Dan Sasuke sangat-sangat tidak ingin dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Yuki…."

"Ya, Sasuke?'

"Mungkin, aku memang sudah tidak ada di pihakmu lagi."

Yukimura menahan napasnya.

"Aku kakak yang buruk, aku tahu. Seharusnya aku memang mendukungmu. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah keputusan yang aku buat setelah kupertimbangkan segala-galanya. Aku juga punya hak untuk berpendapat. Maafkan aku, Yuki."

Yukimura tidak membalas penjelasan Sasuke.

Ya. Dia memang pantas kecewa.

"Jadi, sekarang kau ada di pihak Mego- _dono_." Yukimura menegaskan ulang maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Sudah kuduga, ada yang kau sembunyikan. Sempat terpikir juga kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Mego- _dono_. Lalu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Katakura- _dono_? Kau suka dengan Mego- _dono_ atau bagaimana?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang, Yuki." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hati kalian bertiga. Cukup pernyataan bahwa aku sekarang memang ada di pihak Megohime."

Namun, Yukimura terus bertanya. "Lantas, apakah menyerahnya Mego- _dono_ hanyalah strateginya? Apakah dia sebenarnya tidak betul-betul menyerah?"

"Jujur, Megohime memang bercerita padaku semuanya. Cerita di masa lalunya dengan Date. Cerita dimana dia sangat merindukan Date. Cerita dimana dia sangat cemburu dan patah hati karena Date. Namun, dia adalah gadis yang baik, Yuki. Percaya padaku. Megohime itu baik, terlepas dari perasaannya. Dia tidak pernah punya rencana jahat padamu maupun pada Date. Dia hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang telah menjadi miliknya dulu, namun mungkin dia terlalu berusaha. Dia yang tidak tahu posisi.

"Megohime akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh. Dia ingin menyerah dari perjuangannya mendapatkan kembali Date. Kau dan Date juga tidak tahu, sekeras apa dia menutupi perasaannya saat latihan untuk pentas seperti ini. Dia mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja, selalu cerita dan sebagainya. Namun kau tidak tahu, seberapa rapuh hatinya sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kemungkinan besar dia betul-betul menyerah."

Yukimura terdiam. Entah dia harus senang atau merasa tidak enak hati.

"Sasuke." Namun, dia tak akan membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh. "Kau benar-benar suka Mego- _dono_ ya?"

Sasuke terkesiap. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Yukimura tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan, Yuki."

"Maaf." Yukimura terkekeh. "Tapi, Sasuke. Mego- _dono_ sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk merebut Masamune- _dono_ , entah dia mau cemburu atau tidak. Mereka sudah putus, 'kan? Lagipula, Mego- _dono_ juga ingkar janji, 'kan? Anggap ini adalah balasan untuk perbuatannya. Anggap ini semua karma."

Tapi, Yukimura benar juga. Dan pembelaan Sasuke dan Yukimura tentang Megohime sama-sama kuat.

"Kuakui Mego- _dono_ memang sangat baik. Cantik pula. Siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya juga tidak pantas. Dia tidak punya hak."

Pembicaraan ini membingungkan.

Yukimura yang menentang.

Sasuke yang mendukung.

Kakak beradik yang berada di dua pihak yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana reaksi Masamune dan Kojuuro saat mengetahui ini. Terlebih pada Kojuuro. Entah kenapa, alasan Sasuke memutuskan Kojuuro akan benar-benar menyakiti hati mereka bertiga sekaligus, bukan hanya Kojuuro saja.

Yukimura butuh penjelasan.

Yukimura tidak ingin dibodohi dan dibohongi.

Namun, waktu tidak mengizinkannya untuk tahu sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Motochika memanggil mereka dari jauh untuk segera berkumpul kembali di ruang kelas untuk melanjutkan latihan. Akhirnya, Yukimura dan Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan dan langsung kembali ke _basecamp_.

Dan mereka melihat Megohime, yang sedang tersenyum melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

ASTAGA.

BERAPA LAMA GUA NELANTARIN CERITA INI?!

5 BULAN COBA. PARAH BANGET GUA

Maapin Meaaaa :( jadi, sejak SMA Mea itu jadi sibuk. Trus jadi main mulu. Akhirnya ga dapet waktu mulu buat ngetik cerita. Lagian, dari kapan tau juga gue berkali-kali bilang kan, kalau sebenernya konflik utama cerita ini belom dibikin. Nah, setelah 5 bulan bertapa, akhirnya gue nemu beberapa konflik pas buat cerita ini dengan mengubah scene ending terkece yang udah gue bikin dari 2015 (sedih loh… tapi mau gimana lagi coba kalo ga ngubah scene ending… konfliknya ga bakal jadi-jadi…). Jadi, perhitungan gue sih kayaknya ff ini bakal jadi 20-25 chapters aja (padahal maunya sampe 30 lebih). Sekarang gue juga mulai berusaha buat ngatur waktu, jadinya diusahain banget buat sempet ngetik cerita karena plot sudah ada :)

KANGEN BAT GUE SAMA KALIAN GABOONG

Balesan review:

Kumpulan **Guest** (1 orang ini): bacod berat badan gua 21 kg juga

 **LoliMon-san** : Apa ini dateng-dateng cuma buat tereakin nama momot :v

 **Shadow0Reader** : gigit aja saskey wkwkwkw. Abisan Mego kan khilaf dulu :( tapi karma itu nyata ya wkwkwkw dulu dia tiba-tiba punya pacar. Eh gantian Masamune yang tiba-tiba punya pacar.

 **aka-chan** : so that's why lol. And I already followed your wattpad account few months ago :D about the story… hmm… no. Sasuke is completely move on. But I think your thought about Sasuke's feeling is interesting. But sadly, Sasuke's reason is complicated and has big impact on the story.

 **SyifaaMitsu13** : wkwkwk sejauh ini emang blom ada yang bisa nebak alasannya sih :( hehehehe rahasianya Yuki mah nanti dikasihtau koq di akhir cerita. Sieeepp… pasti Yukimura dijagain kok sama Masamune… makasih ya sipa

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **11 November 2017**


	15. Khianat

**Return [15]: Khianat**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

... maap kalo bosen sama adegan latihannya mereka, tapi kadang gua juga pengen masukin proses latihan mereka sebelum pementasan! :D

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"KENAPA kau berhenti? Kenapa kau kehilangan niat untuk mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Bagaimana aku bia melanjutkannya? Aku sudah menyerah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mungkin ini semua memang balasan untukku, aku sudah tak pantas mendapatkannya lagi." Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Terlihat jelas ini nampak berat baginya.

"Dia mungkin memang sangat mempertahankan hubungannya—tapi kamu tahu persis apa kelemahannya. Kamu tahu titik dimana dia akan luluh. Kenapa kamu tidak memanfaatkan hal itu?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Kamu tak lihat? Titik lemahnya sudah ditutup oleh perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. Mereka membangun benteng yang kokoh. Aku tak ada celah untuk masuk. Ini memang sudah jadi takdir, Sarutobi. Aku telah kena batunya. Sudah cukup akan semuanya."

"Kau salah, Megohime. Kau punya celah. Kau punya kesempatan. Apa kau tak ingin mengusahakannya untuk yang terakhir kali? Kau hanya perlu memutarbalikkan keadaan... entah bagaimana caranya."

"Memutarbalikkan... keadaan?"

"Ya. Lagipula, kau juga tidak tahu kan, mengapa tiba-tiba dia punya pacar lagi. Tiba-tiba saja saat kau kembali, dia berubah total. Kamu tahu kenapa mereka bisa berpacaran?"

Perempuan itu kembali menggeleng.

"Orang yang paling bertanggungjawab dalam ini adalah Katakura Kojuuro."

 **.r.**

SEMINGGU telah berlalu. Sore ini, semua pemain drama Romeo dan Juliet dari kelas 12-1 tampak berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di depan kelas. Kelihatannya, Megohime ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting. Suasana pun hening, menunggu sang pelatih sekaligus pemain untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi," mulai Megohime, memimpin pembicaraan. "Tiga hari lagi adalah hari pementasan kita. Dan itu bukan waktu yang banyak. Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita latihan mandiri, karena besok kita akan gladi kotor dan lusa kita gladi bersih. Jadi, kuminta pada kalian, agar hari ini kalian lebih fokus latihan. Bagi yang belum hafal dialog, mohon dihafalkan hari ini juga. Semoga latihan kita pada hari ini berjalan dengan lancar."

Semua mengaminkan ucapan Megohime.

Jantung Yukimura berdebar-debar.

Tiga hari menuju pentas, sebenarnya bukan waktu yang sedikit, namun juga bukan waktu yang banyak. Bisa dibilang pas untuk menyempurnakan latihan-latihan sebelumnya. Biasanya, di waktu seperti ini mereka akan latihan sampai sangat sore, malah bisa sampai malam.

Ya, jadwal latihan menjadi semakin padat guna menyempurnakan pementasan. Itu sudah dapat dipastikan. Dan Yukimura bersyukur, pemain-pemain drama di kelasnya tidak ada yang mengeluh. Malah mereka bersemangat untuk latihan.

Termasuk Sasuke, pengawal yang diam saja.

Sebenarnya, Yukimura ingin membicarakan soal "aliansi" Sasuke dan Megohime kepada gadis Juliet itu. Tapi, tiga hari sebelum pentas, Yukimura tidak ingin membuat masalah, dan membawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pementasan. Hal tersebut sangat dilarang, karena dapat merusak _chemistry_. Lagipula, kalau misalnya Yukimura membicarakan itu dengan Megohime, pandangan masing-masing bisa berubah. Megohime jadi menjauhi Yukimura dan _awkward_ , misalnya.

"Ya!" Megohime mengomando para pemain. "Semua _stay_ di posisi! Kita akan memulai _running_ pertama kita hari ini."

Semuanya pun langsung beranjak ke posisi awal mereka. Romeo dan ibunya di sisi kanan panggung, Juliet dan keluarganya di sisi kiri panggung. Sementara pemain sisanya masih di "belakang panggung" alias masih duduk-duduk saja, karena belum saatnya muncul.

 _Romeo mencintai Juliet... Juliet mencintai Romeo..._

Sang narator, Shima Sakon, mulai bercerita. "Pada zaman dahulu kala... di Kota Verona, Italia, hiduplah keluarga kaya yang bernama Capulet." Pada bagian ini, diceritakan cahaya lampu mengarah kepada Juliet dan ibunya—Kyogoku Maria. "Dan keluarga miskin, yaitu Montaque." Sekarang, cahaya lampu mengarah ke Romeo dan ibunya—Maeda Matsu. Setelah itu, semua pemain keluar panggung.

 _Juliet... gadis yang telah bertunangan dengan Paris..._

Setelah itu, latar berganti dengan pesta pertunangan Juliet bersama Vallyant Paris. Terlihat rakyat-rakyat yang turut berpesta—mereka juga diundang. Romeo pun turut diundang, terlihat tampan di antara tamu-tamu yang lain.

 _Paris... Juliet tidak menyukaimu..._

"Juliet sayang... kita sudah bertunangan. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Motochika sebagai Paris berusaha mencium Megohime si Juliet.

Namun, Juliet menahan tindakan Paris. "Paris... asal kamu tahu, perkenalan ini bukan atas kemauanku! Ini keinginan keluargaku. Aku tak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini..."

"Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi pasti aku akan membuatmu luluh."

"Kau tidak akan bisa..." Juliet menggeleng.

 _Juliet... aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu..._

Yukimura maju sebagai Romeo dan berusaha berkenalan dengan Juliet.

"Perkenalkan, Juliet. Saya Romeo." Romeo berlutut di hadapan Juliet.

Juliet tersenyum manis. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Romeo..."

Dan selanjutnya, Romeo diusir oleh ibu Juliet setelah mengetahui bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga Montague. Dengan perasaan sedih, Romeo terpaksa pulang, bertanya-tanya apa salah keluarga Montague pada keluarga Capulet.

 _Aku janji, Juliet... aku akan mempersatukan kita..._

Yukimura terus membatin sejak tadi—memperdalam karakternya.

Latihan babak satu selesai sampai situ. Semua kembali mengatur posisi—semua pemain keluar dari panggung, kemudian latar kembali berganti menjadi ruang tamu rumah Romeo. Terlihat ibunya yang sedang menjahit pakaian. Romeo yang merasa sedih, menceritakan kejadian di pesta.

"Mengapa keluarga Juliet tidak menerimaku. Bu? Apa salah keluarga kita padanya?"

Ibunya masih menjahit ketika berkata, "Keluarga Capulet adalah keluarga yang sangat berada, Romeo... sementara keluarga kita sangat miskin. Dia memang tak pantas untukmu. Masih banyak gadis cantik di Verona ini. Mengapa kau harus memilih Juliet?"

"Tapi aku mencintai Juliet, Bu. Dan aku hanya ingin Juliet."

"Romeo—"

"Maaf, Bu. Aku tidak ingin wanita lain selain dia."

Semua pemain _out_. Kemudian, latar berganti menjadi sebuah taman kecil. Terdapat pepohonan di samping kanan kiri panggung—properti tersebut telah dibuat oleh tim, sebelumnya. Mereka yang tidak kedapatan peran, bertugas mengatur kostum dan properti.

Terlihat Romeo dan sahabatnya, Andreana, yaitu Kasuga, sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah kursi taman.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Andreana..." Romeo menghela napas frustrasi. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Juliet. Namun keluarganya..."

Andreana tersenyum, menepuk bahu Romeo. "Kamu harus memperjuangkan cintamu, Romeo! Kau tahu kan, kalau cinta itu memerlukan perjuangan? Jadikanlah Juliet kekasih sejatimu."

"Tapi... keluarga kami sudah bermusuhan sejak dulu. Aku tidak yakin..."

"Kau bisa, Romeo! Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa!"

Romeo mengangguk. "Ya. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya!"

"... _Cut!_ "

Tiba-tiba saja, suara Megohime menginterupsi. Kalau seperti ini, biasanya akan ada kritik.

"Sanada- _san_ , kau lupa lagi?" tanyanya cemas. "Seseorang tidak mungkin berubah pikiran secepat itu. Setidaknya berikan jeda lima sampai sepuluh detik, baru kau memutuskan untuk berubah pikiran. Namun tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi."

Yukimura mengangguk. Dia memang sering lupa memberikan jeda pada setiap aksinya.

Selanjutnya, latihan berjalan lancar. Meski masih ada beberapa kesalahan, namun mereka berusaha saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Yukimura salut pada semuanya, terutama Megohime. Dia tak tahu lagi rasanya jika ada di posisi Megohime, karena menjadi profesional itu sulit.

 **.r.**

 _KATAKURA Kojuuro...? Diakah yang paling bertanggungjawab atas semua ini?_

Megohime menghela napas panjang.

 _Pasti aku dibenci olehnya. Aku tahu mereka sepupu, dan dari dulu memang mereka sangat dekat. Tidak mungkin Katakura-_ san _tidak membenciku. Tapi, dengan Masamune-_ kun _yang sampai jadian dengan laki-laki begitu... apa motifnya? Kenapa? Apa sebegitu rendahnya wanita di hadapannya?_

 _Kurasa... semua perbuatanku memang sama sekali tidak ada artinya._

Gadis itu mengambil sepatunya di loker sepatu—hendak menggantinya lalu segera pulang. Sambil terus memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi, Megohime mengganti sepatunya. Gerah rasanya, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mendinginkan otaknya. Banyak hal yang harus diurus dan dipikirkan.

Seusai mengganti sepatu, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama sekolah. Dan tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap Kojuuro dan Masamune yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"Katakura- _san_!"

Refleks Kojuuro menoleh. "... Megohime- _san_."

"Katakura- _san_... boleh aku bertanya?" Megohime menatap Kojuuro cemas. _Apakah waktunya tepat? Apakah ini akan berdampak pada hubunganku dan Masamune-_ kun _nantinya? Apakah aku... malah akan semakin dibenci?_

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Jadi..." Megohime memberi jeda sebentar, berusaha mengatur kata-kata. Duh, dia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. "Apakah benar... kalau yang paling bertanggungjawab dalam semua ini, adalah kau?"

"Maksudnya?" Kojuuro jadi tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak dapat kembali bersama Masamune- _kun_ lagi, kemudian dia yang malah berpacaran dengan Sanada- _san_... betulkah kalau kau yang sebenarnya paling bertanggungjawab?" Megohime mencoba menjelaskannya.

Kojuuro terdiam. _Aku? Bertanggung... jawab?_

"Maksudnya bertanggungjawab...?" tanya Kojuuro bingung. "Apa yang membuatmu berbicara seperti itu, Megohime- _san_? Ada yang bilang begitu padamu?"

"Ada orang yang berkata seperti itu," jawab Megohime pelan. "Tapi... apakah itu benar? Jika iya, kau pasti sangat membenciku, sampai-sampai ingin membuatku enyah dari kehidupan Masamune- _kun_."

Kojuuro hanya terdiam.

"Kojuuro tidak pernah membencimu." Masamune angkat suara.

Megohime sedikit terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja Masamune berbicara. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan hal itu. Dia kira, Masamune akan diam saja sampai urusan Megohime dan Kojuuro selesai.

"Begitukah?" Megohime tersenyum lega. "Maafkan aku jika aku mempunyai salah padamu, Katakura- _san_."

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Jadi... soal pertanyaanku tadi... apakah itu benar?" tanya Megohime hati-hati.

Hening.

"Kojuuro."

"Hm?"

"Aku bisa pacaran dengan Yuki karena dijodohkan kau dengan Sarutobi, 'kan...?" Masamune mengerutkan alisnya. "Sarutobi... apakah dia yang mengatakan itu? Jahat sekali..."

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Sasuke? Tidak mungkin, Masamune."

"Tapi, Yuki tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Dan siapa lagi coba, yang tahu tentang perjodohan ini? Hanya, Sarutobi, Kojuuro..." Masamune mendesah gelisah. Tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya berubah. Seperti orang panik, namun terlihat seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Kojuuro, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?"

Kojuuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika itu memang Sarutobi, itu berarti dia tidak ada di pihak kita lagi. Dia ada di pihak Megohime- _san_." Masamune berbicara sangat serius. "Dan beberapa waktu lalu, dia memutusimu tanpa alasan, 'kan? Dan dia selalu menghindar untuk menjawab, 'kan? Apakah mungkin... selama ini Sasuke beraliansi dengan Megohime- _san_ , namun berpura-pura bahwa dia ada di pihak kita? Dia selalu terlihat sedang menutupi sesuatu... dan jika dilihat dari titik awalnya, hanya kalian yang mengetahui dan merencanakan perjodohan itu.

"Selain itu, sebelumnya... apa kau ingat, surat yang Megohime- _san_ berikan lewat Kasuga? Esok harinya dia menemuiku dan Yuki. Kau—" Masamune kini menoleh kepada Megohime. "—mengatakan bahwa Kasuga seharusnya menyampaikannya pada siang hari. Dan kau juga bilang, bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa memberikan bukti. Dan orang itu adalah Sarutobi Sasuke. Astaga... apakah mungkin itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu selama ini, Kojuuro? Alasan mengapa tiba-tiba dia mengakhiri hubungan denganmu..."

Kojuuro terperangah tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar analisa Masamune barusan. Kini, kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ tersambung satu persatu. Fakta vital yang terkuak. Entah reaksi apa yang seharusnya dikeluarkan Kojuuro. Ini sakit... mengetahui fakta bahwa seseorang yang begitu dia cintai menusuknya dari belakang...

"Sial..." Amarah segera menguasai diri Kojuuro. "Sarutobi... kau pengkhianat!"

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

Detik-detik klimaks!1!1! Akhirnya, masa-masa membosankan ff ini kelar. Ya ampyun, acu tida sabarrr! (oke, ini alay...) maaf updatenya lama btw:(

AKU CINTA YUKIMURA DAN MAAP YAH KALO ADEGAN LATIHANNYA NGEBOSENIN :((((((((

Makasii yang udah _review_! Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu... _next chap_ gua bales lagi!

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **4 Mei 2018**


	16. Maaf

**Return [16]: Maaf**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Return © 406Mea

 _Warning_ : OOC, OC (Megohime), sekuel dari Backfire, takutnya mainstream.

 **DILARANG** **BACA FF INI SEBELUM BACA FF** _ **BACKFIRE**_ **!**

Tapi terserah sih kalau mau kena spoiler gede-gedean.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.r.**

"SIAL..." Amarah segera menguasai diri Kojuuro. "Sarutobi... kau pengkhianat!"

Dengan tas yang tergenggam di tangannya, Kojuuro berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Yang terpikir olehnya sekarang hanyalah bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan meminta penjelasan atas segalanya. Kojuuro tidak menyangka, bahwa pada akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Sasuke yang dicintainya...

"Kojuuro!" Masamune pun langsung mengejar Kojuuro, meninggalkan Megohime sendirian. Pertanyaan perempuan itu bahkan belum dijawab.

Satu tujuan Kojuuro saat ini; rumah Sasuke dan Yukimura.

"Kojuuro, _stop!_ " seru Masamune begitu berhasil meraih lengan Kojuuro. "Kojuuro, tenang dulu! Kalau kau berlari tanpa lihat kanan kiri seperti ini, kau bisa tertabrak! Tenanglah dulu. Kita akan ke rumah Sarutobi, dan akan bicara baik-baik di sana."

"Aku tidak menyangka, Masamune!" Kojuuro mencengkram tangannya. "Kenapa Sasuke setega itu...?"

Masamune menggertakkan giginya. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Yuki bila dia tahu?!"

Kojuuro tertegun.

Yukimura... adik Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah tahu seminggu sebelum Masamune dan Kojuuro tahu. Yukimura merasa sakit. Ya... sangat sakit. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia bukan Masamune yang bisa marah-marah dan menghajar Sasuke dengan leluasanya. Yukimura hanya bisa diam dan pasrah.

"...Maaf, Masamune. Aku terlalu emosi."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kojuuro. Aku juga sangat kesal mengetahui bahwa Sarutobi berkhianat. Namun, lebih sakit mana dibanding perasaan adiknya sendiri? Kasihan Yuki... kakaknya sendiri sudah tidak mendukung hubungannya lagi." Masamune menghela napas panjang. Kojuuro hanya terdiam.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke dan Yukimura—dengan emosi yang sudah turun. Namun, Kojuuro tak dapat berhenti bertanya dan menduga dalam hati. Meskipun tak dipungkiri terdapat secuil perasaan lega karena sudah tahu alasan Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya, walau belum dipastikan bahwa itu benar.

 **.r.**

"SASUKE? Ada tamu ya?" Yukimura yang baru saja menaruh tasnya di kamar. Sasuke hanya diam, mendengar apakah benar-benar ada ketukan pintu.

Dan memang ada ketukan.

"Oh, ada. Biar aku saja yang membuka. Kau istirahat saja dulu, Yuki," ujar Sasuke.

Yukimura mengangguk. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah.

Pintu pun dibuka olehnya.

"Kalian!" Sasuke tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Masamune dan Kojuuro. Sementara mereka yang sudah tahu perbuatan Sasuke di belakang... tentu merasa risih. Namun, mereka tutupi semua itu. Belum waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya...

"Sarutobi, kami boleh berkunjung, 'kan?" sapa Masamune ramah. Sasuke mengangguk, mempersilakan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan air."

"Tidak perlu," cegat Kojuuro. "Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu, Sasuke."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi... cemas? Namun cepat-cepat dia menutupinya. Dia sedikit takut mendengar Kojuuro yang begitu serius. "Tetap saja... kalian 'kan tamunya. Aku harus tetap menyuguhkan minuman. Sebentar, ya. Date, apa kau ingin kupanggilkan Yuki sekalian?"

"Tidak perlu, Sarutobi," jawab Masamune. Dia tidak ingin pacarnya tahu perbuatan kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, kemudian segera mengambilkan air. Masamune dan Kojuuro tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai Sasuke kembali datang dengan nampan berisikan dua gelas besar air putih dingin. Kemudian, Sasuke pun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang Masamune dan Kojuuro duduki.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Kok aku jadi takut begini...," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Oh, betapa sakit hati Kojuuro melihatnya.

Kojuuro sangat tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya...

"Sasuke," Kojuuro berdiri, berpindah duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dia menumpuk kedua tangan Sasuke, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Lihat mataku. Kau mau 'kan, jujur padaku?"

Jeda agak lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dia pun membalas tatapan Kojuuro.

"Sekali lagi... apakah kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apakah aku boleh menebak sesuatu?"

"Menebak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kojuuro tersenyum pahit. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Megohime- _san_ , 'kan?"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

Kojuuro meraih dagu Sasuke. "Kau sekarang sudah tak ada di pihak kami lagi, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak benar. Kojuuro, tolong hentikan omong kosong ini."

"Sasuke... kau bilang pada Megohime- _san_ , kalau aku yang paling bertanggungjawab dalam semuanya, 'kan?"

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Kojuuro yang kini menyentuh pipinya. Dia menggeleng, raut wajahnya begitu sedih. Oh, Kojuuro sangat tidak ingin membuatnya menangis...

"Kojuuro."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin aku jujur?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. Dia pun mempersiapkan dirinya, jika Sasuke menjawab bahwa semuanya adalah benar.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya. Tapi..." Sasuke mulai terisak. "Aku minta maaf, Kojuuro. Aku minta maaf. Jika memang aku perlu mati untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke mengusap air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi. "Ya. Aku memang sudah tak ada di pihak kalian lagi."

Bahu Kojuuro melemas.

Rasanya seperti palu tengah menghujam dadanya, hancur berkeping-keping.

Seharusnya Kojuuro bisa menganalisa dari awal. Soal beberapa hari sebelum putus, Sasuke selalu menghindar, selalu tidak menyukai sikap romantis darinya. Harusnya dia bisa tahu kenapa. Dan Kojuuro menyesal, tidak pernah peka terhadap perilaku Sasuke yang dari awal sudah seperti itu. Dia kira... Sasuke hanya tipe orang yang tidak suka diperlakukan romantis...

Dari awal, Sasuke memang selalu menghindar. Dan selalu berkata bahwa mungkin akan menyakiti Kojuuro, _atau bahkan Masamune dan Yukimura_. Dan masalahnya, itu memang benar. Sungguh bodoh dulu Kojuuro pernah menguatkan laki-laki itu.

" _Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku yakin, apapun alasanmu, Sanada dan Masamune bisa menerimanya. Kau berhak berpendapat, Sasuke. Apalagi aku, aku menghargai apapun alasanmu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawab. Aku tidak ingin kau… merasa terdesak karenaku…."_

Kojuuro tahu dia sangat bodoh, menganggap bahwa dia menghargai apapun alasan Sasuke. Nyatanya? Sakit mendengar kenyataannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menghargainya...?

Terlebih lagi, bagaimana perasaan Yukimura?

"Kojuuro? Aku minta maaf. Tolong, jangan diam saja. Aku minta maaf..."

 _Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Namun kesalahanmu terlalu fatal untuk dimaafkan._

"Date..."

 _Hei, sudah pasti Masamune tidak akan membantumu._

Tangis Sasuke pecah. Dia pun bergerak memunggungi Kojuuro, berusaha keras meminimalisir suara isakannya. Hati Kojuuro makin remuk melihat bahu mantan pacarnya yang naik turun karena menangis. Ingatannya pun melayang saat Sasuke dulu menangis karenanya...

Dulu, Kojuuro langsung mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke, menenangkannya. Namun sekarang... untuk berbicara saja sudah tak kuasa.

"Kojuuro... aku selalu takut kau akan tahu hal ini." Sasuke berbicara di tengah isakannya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu... cukup di saat aku tiba-tiba memutusimu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kau menjalani hari setelah kita putus? Kau terlihat tidak 'hidup'... aku merasa sangat bersalah. Namun, aku telah memutuskan segalanya. Dan aku takut kau takkan menerimanya..."

Sementara Masamune diam tak berkutik.

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau harus berada di pihak Megohime- _san_?"

"Karena aku telah memutuskan hal tersebut, Kojuuro."

"Pasti ada motif lain, Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan hal tersebut? APA dorongannya?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku hancur tanpamu, Sasuke. Namun, aku lebih hancur mengetahui kau berkhianat!"

Perkataan itu menohok Sasuke.

"Maaf, Kojuuro..."

Kojuuro menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. "Apakah maaf akan mengembalikan semuanya, Sasuke? Lantas bagaimana dengan perasaan Sanada, ADIKMU sendiri? Apa kau tak memikirkannya? Sasuke... kenapa kau tega melakukannya?!"

"Kau ingin apa? Kau ingin nyawaku? Akan kuberikan jika itu bisa menebus kesalahanku, Kojuuro! Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu, aku adalah orang paling menjijikkan, dan paling bersalah di dunia ini! Aku mengkhianati kalian. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaan adikku sendiri. Namun aku juga bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku berpura-pura, jika aku memang tak sependapat lagi dengan kalian!

"Lagipula... Yuki sudah tahu akan hal ini."

Raut wajah Kojuuro melunak.

" _What did you say?!_ " seru Masamune terkejut.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia menghargai pendapatku. Kau tahu, seberapa beruntung aku memiliki adik sepertinya."

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." Masamune mendecak kesal.

"Kojuuro, apa kau percaya, jika kubilang bahwa Yuki menerima dan menghargai keputusanku?" Sasuke menghapus air matanya kasar. "Yuki terlihat kuat saat aku menceritakan segalanya. Dan aku percaya bahwa dia memang orang yang kuat. Yuki mampu berpikir secara objektif dan mengontrol emosinya, saat aku menjelaskan kenyataannya. Kumohon, Kojuuro... tolong gunakan akal sehatmu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tolong kontrollah emosimu... bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit."

 _Persetan._

"Hei, Sarutobi." Masamune pun angkat bicara. "Yukimura seperti malaikat, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki adik sepertinya..."

"Dan jika aku boleh jujur... kau iblisnya."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertohok.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba berpihak kepada Megohime- _san_? Apakah dia semacam membayarmu? Sarutobi, dulu kau lho, yang menjodohkanku dengan Yukimura. Kenapa kau bisa membalikkan keadaan itu, dan menyakiti kami semua?"

"Date, kau pun takkan menerimanya meski aku menceritakan semuanya. Namun, apakah kau tidak mau membuka hatimu sekali lagi? Berikan kesempatan kedua kepada Megohime- _san_ untuk berubah. Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa menderita dia selama ini memperjuangkanmu, Date... dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu melengkapi kelebihan kekuranganmu, 'kan...? _Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga_... Kau butuh kebahagiaanmu _yang sebenarnya_ untuk kembali..."

Masamune tidak percaya, Sasuke mengatakan semua itu.

Bagaimana bisa dengan gamblangnya dia mempromosikan Megohime kepadanya? Dan apa maksudnya 'kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya'? Kebahagiaan Masamune hanyalah Yukimura. Dan itu takkan berubah, sampai kapan pun. Masamune tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Sasuke begitu mendukung perempuan itu?

Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan mereka berdua?

Jujur, Masamune merasa bahwa bukan dia korban fatal dari ulah Sasuke ini. Tapi Kojuuro dan Yukimura. Dan yang paling merasa sakit... seharusnya Yukimura. Namun laki-laki itu tampak menerimanya... bahkan mencandai Sasuke. Entah apakah saking kebalnya, atau saking sakitnya...

Dan soal kesempatan kedua, Masamune tidak akan memberikannya. Masamune hanya mencintai Yukimura. Dan kesalahan Megohime dulu sebenarnya takkan bisa termaafkan. Namun, karena Masamune telah dipertemukan dengan Yukimura, dia pun mengikhlaskan Megohime dan beralih membenci perempuan itu.

Jadi, sebenarnya yang jahat di sini siapa...?

Yang sebenarnya paling berpengaruh di sini siapa...?

Mungkin benar kata Sasuke.

Kojuuro... mungkin yang paling berpengaruh.

Jika bukan karena alasan Kojuuro dahulu untuk menjodohkan Masamune dan Yukimura, pasti takkan berakhir seperti ini, dan Masamune bisa kembali berbahagia dengan Megohime, meskipun perempuan itu membuat kesalahan fatal; mengingkari janji.

Namun, karena ada Yukimura, Masamune pun dibuat seolah-olah Megohime adalah sosok perempuan yang jahat karena telah menyakiti perasaan Megohime, mengingkari janji, dan hanya kembali karena merasa rindu dengan mantannya.

Jadi, yang sebenarnya merusak hubungan itu...

Megohime...

atau Yukimura?

"Kalian... bisa tidak, berhenti menyalahkan Sasuke...?"

Pandangan Masamune dan Kojuuro melunak mendengar suara itu.

 _Suara Yukimura_.

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang paling tersakiti di antara kita bertiga?" tanya Yukimura pelan. "Tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan Sasuke. Kalian seharusnya bisa menghargainya..."

Dengan cepat, Masamune bangkit dari sofa dan memeluk Yukimura yang tiba-tiba datang. Yukimura yang terkejut, menegang seketika, kemudian segera membalas pelukan itu.

"Yuki."

Tangan Masamune membelai surai cokelat Yukimura.

"Kenapa kau... sangat baik? Kenapa kau membela kakakmu, Yuki? Dia berkhianat, apakah kau tidak marah padanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah padanya, sementara aku sendiri telah merasakan 'bekerja' dengan Mego- _dono_?"

Alis Masamune mengernyit. "Maksudmu? Soal drama itu?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, kenapa Sasuke memilih untuk berpihak kepada Mego- _dono_. Aku sendiri pun merasa senang bekerja dengannya. Dia begitu profesional, dia secara tak langsung mengajarkan bagaimana aku harus mengontrol emosi di teater, bagaimana seorang aktor harus profesional di atas panggung, dan haramnya membawa masalah pribadi ke atas panggung... aku sangat mengagumi Mego- _dono_."

"Yuki..."

"Tapi... bukan berarti aku mendukung Sasuke..." Yukimura tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terus menyalahkan kakakku. Semua orang punya hak untuk berpendapat, 'kan? Lagipula, Sasuke juga daritadi sudah meminta maaf, sampai berani untuk mati jika itu bisa menebus kesalahannya... apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah. Dia juga tak ingin semua ini terjadi. Kumohon kalian bisa mengerti..."

Masamune hanya mengangguk, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namun, Kojuuro sudah tak bisa memaafkan Sasuke.

Dia menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal pernah mendukung laki-laki itu.

 _Aku membencimu..._

 _Aku membencimu... pengkhianat!_

 _Apapun alasan yang kau berikan... aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu._

 **To be continued.**

 **.r.**

A/N

KENAPA YA KLIMAKSNYA SELALU SASUKE YANG BERMASALAH WKWKKWKW

Dan selalu di _chapter_ 16 :")

Btw, setelah naik kelas 11, gua makin sibuk gais. Bener-bener dicecer tugas, gabisa ngetik sama sekali! FDS, tugas pr banyak, belom lagi ekskul da sebagainya. Heran aku, kenapa sekola gini bat ya :(

Meski udah klimaks, cerita masih panjang. Semoga w bisa ngetik terus :(

Gaes review aku bales di chapter selanjutnya aja ya hehe mager

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **21 Oktober 2018**


End file.
